


I wanna know

by velva777



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velva777/pseuds/velva777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-гражданка. Стив Роджерс погиб. Баки Барнс попадает в руки Тони Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Голова болит так, что глаза готовы вылезти из орбит – на них словно давит изнутри что-то тупое и тяжелое. Возможно, отекающий мозг. Которому тесно в черепной коробке, и чувствуется, что кости вот-вот разойдутся, а глаза выпадут наружу.

Баки хрипло дышит, стараясь абстрагироваться от боли. Этому его учили. Когда – не важно, время лучше вообще не воспринимать как часть реальности. С его памятью «когда» утрачивает свое значение, для него это не принципиально. Главное не «когда», а «кто» и «что происходит сейчас».

Сейчас Баки видит сквозь мутную пелену боли перед собой тройную решетку, на потолке, причем снаружи, несколько тусклых лампочек. Вторая и третья решетка под напряжением. Если до них дотянуться протезом – треск, взрыв, боль, тьма и забвение. 

Но до них не дотянуться. А потому Баки просто стоит и смотрит на фигуру, пытающуюся донести до него свою мысль словами через вату адской головной боли и три металлических преграды.

\- Тебе должны оказать помощь. Я знаю, ты умеешь отключаться, но я даже отсюда чувствую, как от тебя воняет гнилью. Твоя культя, Барнс. Она гниет под протезом. А учитывая, что ты ничего не жрешь, то скоро даже твой организм перестанет справляться с инфекцией, и ты все равно свалишься. Просто дай нам помочь тебе.

Баки молчит. Даже если забыть обо всем, что умеет и знает Зимний солдат, любой человек бы понял, что такое это его «помочь». Это зафиксированное на столе тело, с которым можно делать все, что угодно. Возможно, вместо капы между зубов, будет укол обезболивающего. Но суть не меняется: он снова окажется во власти тех, от кого ничего хорошего ждать не приходиться. 

Насчет этого дерьма у Зимнего богатый опыт, и ни малейшего желания его повторить. Поэтому он даже не отвечает. Слова Старк может оставить себе. У него хорошо получается с ними управляться. Особенно когда он пытается оправдываться. Но Зимний давно уже научился пропускать слова мимо ушей, оставляя себе только факты. А факт сейчас есть лишь один: Стив мертв, и причиной этому – Старк и его друзья из правительства. Стив не доверял им, не доверял Старку, и в итоге оказался прав. Баки тоже не должен доверять им.

Между тем поток слов из-за решеток не прекращается, и, судя по изменившейся интонации, Старк уверен, что не зря рассыпает тут ворохи своих округлых гладких фраз. Головная боль растет, и Баки уже просто не может слышать никаких посторонних звуков. Старка надо заткнуть, просто и быстро.

Поэтому Баки делает два шага и прижимается лицом и телом к решетке. Старк замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Карие глаза настороженно блестят. Баки не может просунуть руку через частую решетку, и разогнуть эти прутья тоже. Вдвоем со Стивом они бы смогли. Но Стива больше нет. 

Баки медленно поднимает протез и показывает Старку средний палец. Вместо тысячи слов, или как там говорилось в той назойливой рекламе круглых беленьких конфет. Прости, Старк, что не могу обернуть руку красной ленточкой. Сойдет и так. 

Широко раскрытые глаза Старка подергиваются пеленой. Баки равнодушно смотрит в них, рассматривая чужие эмоции. У Старка их очень много, а вот у самого Баки лишь одна – боль. 

Лапочки гаснут, и по коридору слышны быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Баки садится на пол – кровати в его камере нет. Неплохо бы прислониться к стене, но лучше не стоит. Кто знает, что может из этой стены выскочить. Он дал себя поймать, взять прямо у тела Стива. Все еще надеялся, что «нет». Что «невозможно». Что это – обрывок сна. Что вот это синеватое лицо с залитыми кровью глазами – не Стив. Он даже не похож. Его Стив – маленький, упрямый, с прозрачными голубыми глазами, которые не умеют врать. Живой. Его…

\- Стив…

Баки запускает металлические пальцы в длинные пряди, сжимает кулак и выдирает с корнем клок волос. Череп обжигает болью, но на этот раз снаружи. Чистая, хорошая боль, от которой ненадолго становится легче.  
А потом ноздрей касается едва уловимый запах, который нельзя перепутать ни с одним другим. Эти ублюдки пустили газ. 

Баки мечется по камере, закрывая лицо футболкой. Металлические пальцы крушат решетку, и она, несмотря на весь свой коэффициент прочности, поддается. Слишком, слишком медленно. 

Баки падает лицом в пол, чуть-чуть не дотянувшись до второй решетки, той, что под напряжением. Проклятые несколько сантиметров. Это его какое-то персональное проклятие: всегда не хватает нескольких сантиметров.

Всегда чуть-чуть не хватает, чтобы все получилось, как надо. Как у Стива.

***  
Страх – второе чувство, которое приходит вместе с сознанием. Ноги зафиксированы, левой руки нет. Правая тоже намертво зажата в фиксаторах. И голова. Страх каплями ледяного пота стекает по вискам и шее. Опять это. 

Баки судорожно копается в памяти, перебирая все драгоценные воспоминания. Все, что ему удалось восстановить – на месте. Самое главное – Стив. Тот, довоенный, и другой. Улыбается и смотрит теплыми синими глазами. И вдруг – пустыми, холодными, мертвыми. Воспоминания – иногда это очень больно.  
Баки весь сжимается от этой боли, зажмуривает глаза и прикусывает губу. Сейчас он почти рад, что начнется обнуление.

\- Все в порядке, - вмешивается в его боль посторонний голос.

Это не Пирс. Не Рамлоу. Это…

\- Тони Старк! – Баки открывает глаза и впивается взглядом в фигуру в белом халате, которая сидит чуть поодаль на удобном стуле. 

\- А, ну, значит, все в порядке, - устало говорит Старк, и смотрит своими круглыми карими глазами. В которых на этот раз нет никаких чувств, кроме опустошенности. – Я боялся, что анестезия может снова привести к частичной потере памяти. Поэтому все делали под местным наркозом, пока еще действие газа не ослабело. Болит?

Баки не отвечает. Потому, что «болит» - это не то слово, которое применимо к пульсирующему раскалённому потоку металла, который у него вместо левой руки. С головой все еще хуже.

Старк постепенно понимает, что ответа не дождется и кивает:

\- Ладно, тогда дальше. Ты в военном госпитале. Протез забрали мои, как говорил Роджерс, друзья из правительства, и вряд ли вернут. Поэтому у нас…

Баки молча выдирает руку вместе с креплениями и выпрямляется на кровати. На это уходит секунды две, еще столько же – чтобы высвободить ноги. Игла капельницы выскакивает из вены, кровь теплыми каплями стекает на простыни. 

А в круглых темных глазах Старка тоже появляется страх.

\- Надо было убить меня в камере, - шипит Баки, надвигаясь на него, и ненависть в серых глазах причиняет почти физическую боль. – И даже раньше, там, со Стивом.

\- Остановись, - сухо говорит Старк. – Здесь камеры. 

На этих словах дверь вылетает внутрь и в палату вваливаются трое автоматчиков. Черные дула нацелены на Баки, стволы маслянисто поблескивают. 

Старк стоит, чуть откинувшись назад и подняв руки вверх. Глаза его не отрываются от Зимнего солдата.

\- Парни, парни, не стоит так напрягаться, - голос у него привычно-нахальный и звучит так, словно тут ровным счетом ничего не происходит. 

\- Мы с мистером Барнсом достигли консенсуса, - вворачивает Старк умное словечко.

Баки не знает, что оно означает, что уверен в одном – ничего такого они со Старком не достигали.

\- Они забрали один протез, - одними губами говорит ему Старк, и только тут Баки понимает, что страх в глазах Старка – это не страх смерти или боли. Это боязнь непонимания. 

\- Второй протез у меня в мастерской, в Башне, - темные глаза почти гипнотизируют. – И если ты уймешься, я смогу забрать тебя отсюда. Просто успокойся и пройди все их гребаные психологические тесты. Без протеза ты не опасен, и они отдадут тебя мне.

\- Стив мертв, - шипит Баки, и лицо его постепенно теряет всякий человеческий вид. – Стив мертв из-за тебя и твоих друзей.

\- А из-за тебя мертвы трое самых близких мне людей, - шипит Старк в ответ, и в глазах его вспыхивает не меньшая ненависть. – Зимний солдат убил моего отца, Говарда Старка.

В памяти мелькает смутное воспоминание – тоже кто-то с усами и темным хитрым взглядом. 

\- Не помнишь? – еще тише и ненавистней шипит Старк. – И ты убил Роуди. Ты!

\- Я этого не хотел, - отвечает Баки, и снова горячая злость опаляет череп изнутри. А потом они произносят в унисон, испепеляя друг друга полными ненависти взглядами:

\- Из-за тебя умер Стив!

\- Из-за тебя умер Стив!

В полной тишине слышно дыхание обоих. Баки судорожно дергается, Тони опускает руки.

\- Он был моим единственным другом! – первым срывается Баки.

\- Он был и моим другом! - орет Тони, не обращая внимания на автоматчиков. – Я ценил Роджерса! Он мне жизнь спас! Я не хотел этого! Все, что произошло – из-за тебя! Потому что Стив не мог тебя бросить, а у тебя кишок не хватило сдаться самому, и дать ему шанс на новую жизнь! 

Баки медленно опускает руку и отступает назад. Свет перед глазами меркнет, и все, что Баки сейчас видит – улыбающееся лицо Стива, и яркое весеннее солнце, запутавшееся в светлых волосах. 

Баки ложится на кровать лицом в подушку и не слышит, как щелкают предохранители на автоматах. 

Надо было сдаться самому.

Но он так хотел, чтобы все было, как раньше.

И убедил его в этом Стив.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки лежит на кровати, глядя пустыми глазами в потолок, и думает о героине. Рамлоу давал ему иногда уколоться после миссии. Это было, словно несколько пронзительных оргазмов подряд, и блаженство стирало из головы весь мусор, превращая Зимнего солдата из механической куклы в живое, упивающееся миром вокруг, существо. Это было просто охуительно, и когда Рамлоу сладострастно смотрел на исказившееся лицо Зимнего, в его глазах отражалось понимание. Сыворотка требовала лошадиных доз, и не давала возникнуть зависимости, но Пирс все равно пришел в бешенство, когда один раз они спалились на анализе крови.

Баки думает о них обоих, о Рамлоу и Пирсе. Зимний считал их своими. Почти друзьями. Почти родными. Свои – это как братья, по крови и по оружию, объединённые общей целью. А оказалось, что они были врагами, против которых боролся его единственный настоящий друг – отчаянный Стив Роджерс, который отдал за дружбу жизнь супергероя. 

Баки переворачивается на бок и беззвучно плачет. Что еще остается делать девяностолетнему безрукому инвалиду, у которого за всю жизнь только и было настоящего, что друг детства, погибший по его вине, пусть и невольной. 

Как всегда некстати, хлопает дверь, и нахальный голос Старка ввинчивается между Баки и самым дорогим, что у него есть – воспоминаниями. 

\- Хорошие новости на развес, инвалидам со скидкой в двадцать процентов.

Баки садится на кровати и смотрит на Старка, старательно не замечая двух мрачных бойцов в хаки за его спиной. В палате нет решеток, но от этого суть не меняется. 

\- Это результат твоего последнего теста, - машет Старк бумажками. – И знаешь что? Там написано: «Пациент стабилен». Стабильность, Джимми. Стабильность – это хорошо, это главное в нашем деле. Остальные анализы тоже в норме, насколько это может быть для человека с сывороткой суперсолдата. Они там, кстати, до сих пор спорят, что в твоем случае норма. Но бог бы с ними, сейчас важнее другое: я могу забрать тебя отсюда. Ты неопасен. По общему мнению комиссии, и моему честному слову.

\- _Иди на хуй, _\- по-русски отвечает Баки и медленно поднимает выпрямленный средний палец.__

__\- Никто не переведет? – спрашивает Старк у бойцов, и ответом ему служит молчание._ _

__\- Послушай, - Старк устало потирает переносицу, но по голосу ясно, что ни сдаваться, ни отвязаться он даже не собирается. – Какой тогда был смысл в том, что ты два месяца каждый день сдавал анализы и проходил психологические тесты? Что тебя обследовала целая комиссия мозгоправов, что ты выдержал три допроса, записанных на камеру, что тебе в задницу фонариком светили, и все прочее, чтобы тебя, наконец, признали неопасным и выдали вот это вот «пациент стабилен»? Я думал затем, чтобы я забрал тебя отсюда._ _

__Баки лениво смотрит на него, и светлые глаза в окружении темных ресниц кажутся пустыми и холодными, как у манекена. Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга, а потом Баки чуть наклоняется вперед и почти шепотом произносит одно-единственное слово:_ _

__\- Тюрьма._ _

__Старк приоткрывает рот, пытаясь сообразить. Но на то он и гений с нестандартным мышлением, чтобы за несколько секунд прикинуть весь расклад и понимающие закивать головой._ _

__\- А, ну да, разумеется. Но, видишь ли Джимми, не в твоем случае._ _

__Лицо Баки по-прежнему бесстрастно, но в глазах мелькает едва заметная тень._ _

__\- Да, да, - вежливо улыбается Старк. – Никакой тюрьмы, во всяком случае, обычной. Как бы тебе это объяснить? Ты – преступник, который числился в международном розыске семьдесят лет. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?_ _

__Баки медленно смаргивает. Этого не может быть…_ _

__\- Тебя выдадут русским, - складывает руки на груди Старк, и на этот раз он очень серьезен. – В качестве сувенира на память. В ответ нам, возможно, пришлют кое-что вроде секретных документов, ну или, может быть, только матрешку. Это мне точно неизвестно, но то, что тебя вернут туда, где тебя научили так хорошо ругаться, несомненно._ _

__Баки облизывает губы и оценивает риски: даже с одной рукой он успеет положить обоих быков, пока за ту минуту, что предположительно есть в его распоряжении, после того, как он начнет, не прибегут остальные. Но Старк вполне может сбежать. И тогда все теряет смысл. Вообще все теряет смысл, если его отдадут русским._ _

__Баки рассчитывал, что его переведут в тюрьму, пусть даже военную, но откуда возможно сбежать. Теперь на этом можно поставить крест. Все рухнуло в пропасть, пошло прахом. Умные мудаки. Стоило два месяца водить за нос их психотерапевтов, психологов и следователей. Стоило два месяца жрать таблетки и разыгрывать из себя овощ._ _

__А Старк между тем смотрит на него и читает мысли. Просто видит насквозь. Чертов богатый подонок, не зря в газетах его называют гением. Голова варит, тут не поспоришь. Образование, воспитание, талант, или что там еще у него есть, и ничего никогда не было ни у Стива, ни у самого Баки, у двух простых парней из Бруклина._ _

__\- Зачем я тебе? – не выдерживает Баки, и от злости перестает видеть мир в привычном цвете: краски выцветают, контрасты становятся резче, и черные, как дула автоматов, глаза Тони почти гипнотизируют._ _

__\- Потому что из-за тебя умер Кэп, и я не могу пустить эту смерть псу под хвост._ _

__За это Старку следует разбить лицо. Вообще за то, что у него хватает наглости постоянно произносить имя человека, которого из-за него же и убили, стоит того, чтобы размолоть его самодовольную морду в кровь и мясо._ _

__\- Окей, - Баки поднимает руку вверх. – У тебя дар убеждать почти такой же, как у твоего папаши. Тот тоже умел блеснуть речугой._ _

__Темные глаза Старка гаснут. Один-один, мистер Я-Тебя-Убью._ _

__***_ _

__Баки начинает ценить чувство юмора Старка. Конечно, в Башне он не сидит в карцере, и его не избивают дубинками, но Старк постарался, чтобы Баки попал ровно туда, куда хотел – в тюрьму._ _

__Ему выделен отдельный этаж на тридцать каком-то этаже. Бронированные стекла исключают возможность отправиться на прогулку по крышам, даже если бы он вдруг захотел проверить, получится ли взлететь. Без протеза нечего и думать, чтобы выбить стекла или вынести двери. Да, он может намного больше, чем обычный боец, но Старк рассчитывал не так, как эти идиоты из ФСБ и армии. Все его расчеты прочности основаны на физических показателях Баки._ _

__На правой руке мирно красуется округлый браслет, который невозможно снять, особенно если у тебя нет второй руки. Одно слово Старка, и браслет активируется: все тело Баки прошибет разрядом тока, похлеще, чем в Гидре при обнулении._ _

__Третий день после переезда, когда Баки сначала знатно потыкали шокерами, а потом разложили лицом в пол, нацепили на руку эту поебень, сунули в вертолет и притащили в Башню, он не спит и не ест.  
Просто ходит вдоль окон и смотрит на город. Туда-обратно. Как тигр в клетке. С перерывом на обед: худшим, что есть в его новой тюрьме._ _

__\- Так, так, так, прошу к столу, - Старк влетает в комнаты в своей очередной помятой футболке._ _

__Волосы у него стоят вихрами, штаны сползают на бедра, но морда по-прежнему такая же самодовольная. Хотя и такая же помятая, как футболка. При этом, перегаром от него не пахнет, Баки руку дал бы на отсечение. Ту, которой и так уже нет._ _

__Третий день Старк устраивает этот дешевый цирк: притаскивается к нему, садится за стол, который ловко накрывают его роботы и с сияющей улыбкой приглашает Баки присоединиться._ _

__Два дня Баки просто игнорил его, продолжая молча ходить туда-сюда вдоль окон, но на этот раз рожа Старка кажется совсем какой-то уж омерзительной. У Баки от ненависти срывает клапан, и он четко произносит по-русски:_ _

__- _Иди на хуй. _____

____\- Джарвис, - зовет Старк. – Переведи, пожалуйста, то, что сказал Джимми._ _ _ _

____\- Да, сэр, - мягко отзывается Джарвис и послушно переводит._ _ _ _

____\- А, так ты меня просто на хуй послал, - пожимает плечами Старк, и начинает накладывать себе в тарелку салат. – А я-то уж думал, это любовный приворот._ _ _ _

____\- Старк! – не выдерживает Баки, и глаза его блестят, как лезвие. – Ты не думал, что все, чего я хочу с момента смерти Стива – свернуть тебе шею?_ _ _ _

____\- Ты, знаешь, нет, - Старк поднимает голову и спокойно смотрит на него. – Меня гораздо больше заботит то, что я хочу свернуть твою. Каждую ночь я лежу в постели и думаю о том, что могу надеть костюм, спуститься вниз и сломать тебе шею. Хрусть – и все. Никакого Джимми._ _ _ _

____\- Мне мешает это, - поднимает культю Баки. – А тебе что?_ _ _ _

____\- Я хочу понять, - Старк отправляет кусочек мяса в рот и указывает вилкой на Баки. – Что в тебе такого, что Кэп пошел против своих же. Против меня._ _ _ _

____\- Не можешь пережить, что кто-то выбрал не тебя? – ухмыляется Баки._ _ _ _

____\- Не кто-то, - Старк уже не улыбается. – А Кэп._ _ _ _

____Старк не успевает понять, каким образом Баки оказывается за столом. Только что стоял у окна – и вот уже сидит напротив и смотрит в глаза._ _ _ _

____Тони сглатывает. Губы вздрагивают, чтобы произнести кодовое слово. Но Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу и через силу улыбается. Это так же страшно, как первый раз прыгать с парашютом. Или нюхать кокс в школьном туалете._ _ _ _

____\- Он был моим другом, и мы пообещали быть вместе до конца, чтобы ни было, - Баки берет вилку и ловко перекладывает себе в тарелку несколько кусочков нарезанного мяса. – Еще до войны. В его понимании, это и было дружбой._ _ _ _

____\- Но Кэп был помешан на справедливости, а здесь любой бы понял, что ты – угроза, - откидывается на спинку стула Тони. – Я все не могу понять: как он мог выбрать тебя и пойти против правительства. Против закона._ _ _ _

____\- Потому что он считал, что идет против несправедливости, - Баки ловко отправляет кусочки мяса в рот и проглатывает, почти не жуя. – Для него люди всегда были важнее законов и приказов. Ему вообще не стоило идти в армию. Я ему сказал это еще тогда, когда уходил на фронт, и сейчас думаю точно также._ _ _ _

____\- Но прошло семьдесят лет, - Тони комкает рукой салфетку. – Вы оба стали другими._ _ _ _

____\- Я – да, - соглашается Баки, снова подцепляя кусочек мяса с тарелки. – Стив – нет. Только не он. Он считал себя обязанным мне. За то, что я его поддерживал, когда он был… Послабее._ _ _ _

____\- И только из-за этого? – Тони не отстает._ _ _ _

____Он увлекается настолько, что подается вперед, забывая, что напротив – один из самых опасных убийц современности. Которому нужна только одна секунда, чтобы схватить его за горло и свернуть шею. Или просто вилку в глаз воткнуть._ _ _ _

____\- Ну, это такая мужская дружба, не знаю, как тебе объяснить, если у тебя такого не было, - морщится Баки. – Первая любовь самая сильная, тут ничего не поделаешь._ _ _ _

____\- Первая любовь? – широко распахивает глаза Старк._ _ _ _

____Баки про себя отмечает, что вилка бы сейчас вошла в один из них легко и по рукоятку._ _ _ _

____\- Ну такая, знаешь, юношеская влюбленность, которая бывает у мальчишек в старших друзей, особенно у тех, у кого не было отца, - объясняет Баки. – Стив смотрел на меня с восторгом – ему казалось, что круче меня никого нет. Он хотел быть таким, как я. Он даже в армию поперся только потому, что забрали меня. Типа доказать себе и миру, что он не хуже. Он и был не хуже._ _ _ _

____\- Никогда об этом не думал, - Тони снова откидывается на спинку стула. – Что между друзьями может быть такая связь._ _ _ _

____\- У нас просто не было времени, чтобы она разорвалась, - Баки тоже выпрямляется на стуле. – Такая дружба проходит с годами, знаешь, появляются семьи, работа, все такое. Жизнь разводит. Мы просто не успели прожить достаточно, чтобы разойтись: война, а потом лед._ _ _ _

____Тони не отвечает, глядя на своего собеседника. Он вдруг видит его словно впервые: складки у рта, мешки под глазами, усталый взгляд и длинные волосы, слипшиеся сосульками. Даже с протезом этот человек не стоит того, чтобы за него умер Капитан Америка. Старк озвучивает эту мысль вслух._ _ _ _

____\- Ну, хоть в чем-то мы с тобой сходимся, - ухмыляется Баки. – Я тоже так всегда считал. Проблема в том, что Стив так не считал. Даже в первый раз, когда ринулся в самоволку за линию фронта – спасать идиота Баки Барнса из фашистского плена. А отвез его, кстати, твой отец._ _ _ _

____\- Которого ты потом убил, - излишне громко произносит Тони._ _ _ _

____\- Да, - отвечает Баки. – Я. Убил. Его и еще кучу народа. Я опасен, не так ли? Псих, натасканный на киллерство. Боишься меня, правда?_ _ _ _

____Баки ухмыляется самым зверским оскалом, на какой способен, и в глазах его плещется настоящее безумие.  
Тони снова сглатывает и выглядит так, что одним этим видом отвечает на заданный вопрос._ _ _ _

____\- Можно я съем вишенку? – вдруг спрашивает Баки._ _ _ _

____\- Что? – переспрашивает Старк._ _ _ _

____\- Вишенку с твоего пирожного, - поясняет тот. – На моем долька мандарина, а я хочу вишенку. Всегда их любил, они приторные до ужаса, но мне такие и нравятся._ _ _ _

____\- Да, конечно, ради Бога, - спохватывается Тони и смотрит, приоткрыв рот, как Баки отравляет в рот розовую сладкую вишню, а потом сплевывает косточку на тарелку._ _ _ _

____\- Как тебе удалось обойти специалистов? – Тони откидывается еще дальше на спинку стула и неосознанно растирает горло рукой._ _ _ _

____\- Меня этому учили, - равнодушно смотрит на него Баки. – Семьдесят лет практики. Как обходить детекторы лжи и вешать лапшу на уши психотерапевтам. Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способен. Но, конечно, ваши специалисты ни хера бы меня не выпустили, если бы не ты. Хорошо быть в фаворе у дяди Сэма, правда, Старк?_ _ _ _

____\- Ты убил Роуди, - невпопад отвечает Тони. – А он был моим другом. Может быть, у нас все было проще, чем это ваше «я с тобой до конца», но он был моим другом._ _ _ _

____\- Старк, - Баки утирает рот салфеткой, и бросает ее на тарелку. – Ты сам ввязался в войну. А на войне погибают не только те, кто тебе не нравится. Мы со Стивом это знали. Особенно в этот раз._ _ _ _

____Старк сидит в тишине, а Баки уже снова возле окон и ходит туда-сюда. Бесшумная нервная походка, совсем как у крупного хищника, запертого в клетку._ _ _ _

____\- Послушай, - говорит Тони. – Есть сложности с твоим протезом._ _ _ _

____\- Ну? – отвечает Баки, не останавливаясь._ _ _ _

____\- Он – часть твоего организма. Если его в ближайшее время не поставить на место, изменения в твоих костях и внутренних органах станут необратимыми. Протез был частью тебя намного больше, чем мы все думали._ _ _ _

____\- Зола никогда не делал ничего наполовину, - пожимает плечом Баки._ _ _ _

____\- Ты не понял? – нервничает Старк._ _ _ _

____\- Понял, - отмахивается Баки. – В чем проблема?_ _ _ _

____\- В том, что если я его тебе надену, то ты меня убьешь, - огрызается Тони._ _ _ _

____\- Тогда не надевай, и убьешь меня сам, - бросает Баки, продолжая свое хождение туда-сюда. – Все просто._ _ _ _

____\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, - хрипло отвечает Тони. – Но и умирать тоже не хочу._ _ _ _

____\- Ну и что ты тогда от меня-то хочешь? – в раздражении оборачивается к нему Баки._ _ _ _

____\- Я хочу понять, что ты за человек, Джимми, - серьезно отвечает Тони. – Не Баки Барнс, не Зимний Солдат, а именно ты – тот, который был ими обоими и сейчас не является ни одним из них._ _ _ _

____\- Удачи, - холодно отвечает Баки и быстро уходит прочь вдоль череды огромных окон, сквозь которые виднеется багровый летний закат._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Баки оказывается у стола раньше, чем Тони успевает как следует усесться.

\- О, в ком-то проснулись хорошие манеры? – ерничает Тони, закладывая салфетку за ворот прожженной в двух местах футболки.

Баки не отвечает: он смотрит на розетку, полную сладких вишен для украшения.

\- А, да, - отслеживает его взгляд Старк. – Я подумал, что с твоим повышенным метаболизмом глюкоза не навредит.

\- Наоборот, - неразборчиво отвечает Баки, рот которого полнится густой вязкой слюной. Он уже чувствует сладость вишен на языке. 

\- М-м-м…

Старк смотрит на то, как первая вишня отправляется в красивый чувственный рот. Баки зажмуривается от удовольствия. Округлая, сочная, истекающая сладостью, вишня проскальзывает между губ, и там, внутри, влажно лопается на языке, обволакивая его приторным вкусом. 

\- М-м-м, - Баки почти стонет, по одной отправляя вишни в рот, и губы его уже сплошь перемазаны вязким вареньем. 

\- Джимми, - окликает его Старк, и, когда тот оборачивается, жестом показывает, что надо утереть рот.

\- Извини, - Баки садится за стол и вытирает губы салфеткой. 

Тони про себя отмечает, что они тут же становятся сухими, яркими и, наверняка, горячими. 

\- Так Стив был в тебя влюблен этой юношеской мальчишеской влюбленностью, - возвращается к прошлой теме Старк. 

\- Да, но все закончилось тогда, когда он по-настоящему влюбился, - Баки смотрит на свою тарелку: мясо и гарнир образуют веселый смайлик. – Это твой креатив?

\- А что, разве плохо? – подмигивает Тони.

Баки вместо ответа пожимает плечом, и только тут Старк замечает, скольких сил ему стоит соблюдать равновесие и баланс. Гибкому сильному телу Барнса не хватает тяжести и надежности бионического протеза. Тем временем Баки вилкой смешивает еду в кучу, стирая улыбочку. 

\- Он познакомился с Картер, и она стала любовью всей его жизни, - продолжает Баки, отправляя в рот кусочки картофеля и сладкого перца. – После встречи с ней Стив стал мужчиной. 

\- Но теплые чувства к тебе остались? – дополняет Тони.

\- Да, - кивает Баки. – Все мы иной раз немного чисто платонически влюбляемся в кого-то, кто нас восхищает, что не мешает нам спать с другими. В дружбе всегда есть привкус влюбленности, как и настоящая любовь всегда бывает еще и настоящей дружбой между двумя людьми.

\- Да ты просто философ, - хмыкает Тони.

\- Просто последние два месяца у меня была куча времени, чтобы лежать и думать, - Баки аккуратно доедает последний кусочек мяса. – Вот я и думал. 

\- Может, ты заодно придумаешь, что делать с нашей общей проблемой? – усмехается Тони. 

\- Не-а, - лениво отвечает Баки. – Это не наша проблема, это твоя проблема. У меня проблема другая: вернуть протез и придушить тебя.

\- Вот и приноси людям вишенки, - криво усмехается Тони.

\- За вишенки спасибо, - косится на опустевшую розетку Баки. – Лучше них нет ничего. Почти ничего.

\- О-о, у тебя есть заветные желания? – веселится Тони. – Давай я побуду твоей феей-крестной. Чего изволите? Хрустальные туфельки? Карету из тыквы? Блэк-джек и шлюх в придачу?

\- Ничего из вышеперечисленного, - Баки не улыбается. – Спасибо за обед.

Тони не понимает, что именно пошло не так, наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной Барнса. 

***  
\- А где вишенки? – ухмыляется Баки, усаживаясь за стол.

\- А надо было? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Старк. – Ты серьезно их хочешь каждый день есть?

\- Стабильность, Старк, главное в нашем деле, - еще шире ухмыляется Баки. 

\- Надо же, и это помнишь, - усмехается в свою очередь Тони. – А я-то думал, у тебя проблемы с памятью.

\- Были, - кивает Баки. – Кстати, я не люблю фасоль. Категорически. Слишком много ел ее в детстве. 

\- А, ну, ок, прости, не знал, - в растерянности смотрит Старк на их гарнир. – То есть, ты все помнишь?

\- Не все, но многое, - отвечает Баки. – Не могу сказать, что кое-что не хотел бы забыть обратно, но что есть, то есть.

\- Я могу позвать тебе психолога, - серьезно смотрит на него Тони. – Чтобы он помог справиться с этим.

\- Нет, не стоит, - отрицательно качает головой Баки. – Я сам справлюсь. Комплексы и чувство вины не настолько меня мучат, как тебе кажется. Хотя мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим отцом. Я бы даже извинился, если бы в этом был смысл. 

\- Думаешь, не стоит? – Тони заметно напрягается, и даже глаза его меняют цвет, становясь темнее. 

\- А думаешь, стоит? – Баки тоже больше не улыбается. – Давай попробуем. Мистер Старк, я убил вашего отца, неловко вышло. Мне, конечно, жаль, но я этого даже толком не помню. Просто, щелк – и очередное тело на полу. Я не хотел никого убивать, но в то время это было моей работой, и меня никто особо не спрашивал, чего я хочу. И, конечно, мне бы надо валяться у вас в ногах, вымаливая прощение, но вы, мистер Старк, убили моего лучшего друга Стивена Роджерса, который связался с вами себе на беду. 

\- Стив был… 

\- И твоим другом тоже, - резко перебивает его Баки, и глаза его снова полны черной ненависти. – Но тебя это не остановило, не так ли? Никто первым не отступил назад, не поднял руки и не сказал: «Парни, хватит, давайте все обсудим». 

\- Я хотел объяснить ему, что он неправ, - вздрагивает Тони, и лицо его разом стареет на несколько лет.

\- А ты не думал, что неправ – ты? – наклоняется к нему через стол Баки. Смотрит и ровно дышит, так близко, что Тони чувствует его дыхание на своем лице. 

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько ты отстал от жизни, и насколько все изменилось, - взрывается Старк и тоже подается вперед, так, что они едва не сталкиваются лбами. 

\- А ты просто не представляешь, что такое – все время быть под чьим-то контролем, - шипит ему в лицо Баки, и только тут Тони понимает, что его единственная рука держит его за грудки. 

\- Контроль, Тони, - шепчет Баки. – С этого все начинается. Когда тебя хотят контролировать, твоего мнения уже не хотят знать. Все просто. 

Тони все еще переводит дыхание, а Баки уже снова шагает вдоль окон. Неряшливые волосы стекают по спине.

\- Помыл бы ты голову, - кричит ему Тони вслед.

\- С одной рукой это не так просто, - прилетает в ответ.

Тони качает головой и облизывает пересохшие губы.


	4. Chater 4

На следующий день Баки сидит, сложив ноги крест-накрест, перед окном, и даже не оборачивается на приветствие Тони. Полный игнор, совсем, как в самый первый день.

\- Вишни.

Тони опускается рядом и ставит розетку между ними. 

\- Не хочу, спасибо, - равнодушно отвечает Баки, и его тоскливый взгляд не отрывается от накрывающей небо и город тьмы. 

\- Почему ты не принимаешь обезболивающие? – спрашивает Тони.

\- Они не помогают, - дергает плечом Баки. – И потом, я умею обходиться без них. Боль можно отключить. Здесь.

Баки указывает пальцем себе на висок.

\- Все тут, все рычаги управления. 

\- Это точно, - соглашается Тони.

\- Здесь все, - продолжает Баки. – То, что кажется внешним, все лежит тут: комплексы, боль, вина, даже импотенция. 

\- А у тебя проблемы? - в голосе Тони появляется привычная ехидца.

\- Последние лет семьдесят, - отвечает Баки, все также равнодушно глядя пустыми глазами на город за окном. 

\- Что, совсем не… - теряется Тони.

\- Совсем, но это последнее, что меня беспокоит, - спокойно отвечает Баки. – Это сильно облегчает жизнь и миссии. Ни на что не отвлекаешься.

\- Да ты что, - вскакивает на ноги Тони. – Это же… Да без этого как жить вообще?

\- Спокойно, - снова дергает плечом Баки. 

\- Я могу… Нет, ну с этим точно надо что-то делать, - кипятится Тони. – Ты просто не понимаешь, вернее, не помнишь, что это такое. Это делает нас мужчинами, приятель. Именно это. 

\- Мне все равно, - лениво отмахивается Баки.

\- Это даже лучше, чем сладкие вишни, - приводит последний аргумент Тони.

\- Нет, лучше, чем вишни, кое-что другое, - наконец оборачивается на него Баки.

\- И что это? – сдается Тони. – Скажи, что ты хочешь, и я тебе это принесу. Даю слово.

\- Героин, - отвечает Баки, и в отблесках заходящего солнца его глаза выглядят странно светлыми и пустыми. 

Тони молча закрывает лицо руками. А потом произносит вслух:

\- Джарвис…

\- Да, сэр? – услужливо отзывается приятный голос.

\- Ты слышал, что просил мистер Барнс?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Принеси это, - велит Старк.

\- Дозировка, сэр?

\- Три грамма, - быстро отвечает Баки.

\- Сэр, обращаю ваше внимание, что это смертельная дозировка, - вежливо комментирует Джарвис.

\- Ты решил уйти красиво, Джимми? – поднимает бровь Тони.

\- Нет, просто мне надо больше, чем другим, - спокойно смотрит на него Баки. 

\- Джарвис, пришли Дубину с тем, что просит мистер Барнс.

\- Желательно, сразу в шприце, готовый, - добавляет Баки.

Теперь Тони прохаживается туда-сюда перед окнами.

\- Стесняюсь спросить, тебе героин вместо сухпайка в Гидре выдавали? – ядовито спрашивает он.

\- Нет, мне иногда колол его Рамлоу после миссий, - объясняет Баки. – Хорошо снимает боль – сразу и целиком, любую. У меня он не вызывает привыкания. Это здорово расслабляет, и я потом хорошо сплю.

\- Н-да, колыбельные тебе Рамлоу, случаем, не пел? – бормочет под нос Тони.

\- У него нет слуха, - отвечает Баки.

Дверь открывается, и Дубина подкатывается к Старку, держа на подносе шприц с мутной жидкостью.

\- Это туда, - морщится Тони.

Баки легко поднимается на ноги, берет шприц и идет к дивану. За окнами гаснет небо, и сумерки мягко скрадывают все предметы.

\- Как я хочу спать, - тихо говорит Баки, укладываясь на диван.

Лицо у него бледное, словно у покойника, волосы слиплись, и только губы алеют узкой раной.   
Баки закатывает штанину на ноге, и поднимает взгляд на Тони:

\- Помоги мне. Неудобно же.

Тони закатывает глаза, но подходит ближе.

\- Что нужно делать?

\- Перехвати ногу над веной, - просит Баки. – Вот она, видишь, синеет под кожей?

\- Я думал, надо на руке вену искать, - хмурится Тони.

\- Ну, конечно, а то мы дураки были, - фыркает Баки. – Чтобы так спалиться перед Пирсом. На руке было бы заметнее. А ногах все успевало зажить.

Тони пережимает ногу, ладонями чувствуя жар сухой гладкой кожи. Баки медленно вводит иглу в вену, и проталкивает поршень вперед. Потом закрывает иглу колпачком, роняет шприц на пол и вытягивается на диване. 

\- Я могу сделать что-то еще? – спрашивает Тони.

\- Помолчать.

\- Я тебе мешаю? – Тони отступает на шаг назад.

\- Мне насрать, - хрипло отвечает Баки. – Вся моя жизнь последние семьдесят лет прошла под прицелом чужих глаз и камер. Онлайн телешоу – «Зимний солдат и его смертные грехи». 

Мягкий голос Баки затихает, и Тони смотрит на то, как вздрагивают длинные черные ресницы. Барнс обмякает на диване и дышит почти неслышно. Он запрокидывает голову и беззащитное горло открыто перед Старком. Сейчас не нужен даже костюм: можно взять любую дубинку и проломить ему голову. Или медленно, тщательно перерезать горло. Баки уже спит так крепко, что ничего не почувствует.

Чтобы проверить, Тони подходит ближе и пальцем приподнимает веко на правом глазу. Мелькает голубоватый белок закатившегося глаза. Баки даже не шевелится. Обтянутая черной тонкой майкой грудь едва заметно вздымается на вдохе.

Сейчас Старк может рассмотреть Барнса вблизи. Во сне у того разглаживаются морщины на лице, и оно вдруг становится совсем молодым. Светлым, чистым, таким, каким оно, возможно, могло бы быть у Баки Барнса, который вернулся с войны домой, познакомился с хорошей девушкой и влюбился в нее по уши.

Губы вдруг раздвигаются в смущенной, неуверенной усмешке, а потом Баки приоткрывает рот и меняет положение тела. По щекам разливается легкий румянец. И Тони с изумлением слышит тихий-тихий, нежный полустон-полувздох.

\- Да, детка, - шепчет Баки, подставляя шею под невидимые поцелуи. – Господи…

Баки выгибается на диване и мычит от блаженства. Тони крайне неловко, и он напоминает себе, что надо немедленно уйти. Но почему-то остается на месте, завороженно наблюдая за самой интимной сценой, которую только можно придумать.

Баки долго выдыхает и лоб у него покрывается бисеринками пота, ресницы дрожат, а рука поднимается в воздух, оглаживая невидимый изгиб.

\- Детка… - нежно шепчут влажные губы. – Иди ко мне…

Тони неосознанно подается вперед, всем телом реагируя на этот чувственный призыв. Баки издает мягкий смешок и снова выгибается так, что ягодицы отрываются от дивана. Тони переводит взгляд на его ширинку, и глаза его изумленно распахиваются: у Баки стоит, и еще как. 

Голова перекатывается по дивану, а вздохи становятся глубже и бархатней. Баки обнимается с невидимкой и просит ее:

\- Детка, иди ко мне… Вот так…

Он стискивает зубы и морщится. Тони прекрасно знает, почему – стояк в штанах это дико неудобно. Баки ерзает на диване, культя трется об обивку, а вторая рука впивается в подлокотник. На лице Баки проявляется страдание, пот каплями стекает по вискам, рука дрожит, ноги трутся друг о друга. Баки мычит, и слушать это становится настоящим мучением.

\- Вот черт, - беззвучно вырывается у Тони, а затем он подается вперед и накрывает ладонью пах Баки.

Даже сквозь ткань чувствуется, какое у него все твердое и горячее. Баки замирает, выдохнув. Тони, стиснув зубы, и краснея до слез, несколько раз сжимает чужой член через тонкую ткань. 

Баки сжимается, вздрагивает и делает долгий выдох. Член под рукой пульсирует, на штанах расплывается мокрое пятно.

\- Спасибо, - вдруг сонно бормочет Баки и переворачивается на бок. Дыхание его выравнивается, становится глубоким, губы приоткрываются. Волосы падают на лицо, прилипают. 

Тони встает на ноги, и некоторое время смотрит на спящего. А потом на свои штаны – у него тоже стоит так, что больно терпеть.

\- Черт, - вырывается у Тони. – Этого еще только не хватало!

***

\- Просто доверься мне, - Старк разводит руки в стороны. 

Баки мрачно и настороженно смотрит на него, и не двигается с места.

\- Доверие, Джимми, это важно, - напоминает Старк. – Чем скорей мы будем друг другу доверять, тем скорее протез вернется на место. Считай это первым тестом. 

\- Я считаю, что ты мудак, - сообщает Баки.

\- Джарвис? – обращается за переводом Тони, и, выслушав подсказку, отмахивается: - А, так ты меня просто мудаком назвал. Я уж думал, это предложение руки и сердца.

\- Господи, - закрывает лицо единственной рукой Баки. – Как тебя все терпят?

\- У них нет других вариантов, - ослепительно улыбается Старк. – Ну, ты идешь?

Баки следует за ним, впервые переступая порог своей импровизированной тюрьмы. Старк ведет его к лифту, заговорщески подмигивая и прикладывая палец к губам. Лицо Баки выражает полнейшее равнодушие. 

Лифт везет их на самый верх, в роскошный пентхаус. Баки смотрится среди вычурной роскоши словно ворона, по ошибке залетевшая с помойки в распахнутое окно элитного коттеджа. Он кладет руку на левое плечо – за неимением возможности скрестить руки на груди, и демонстративно смотрит в потолок.

\- Прошу, - распахивает перед ним дверь Старк, предлагая пройти вперед. – Это тебе подарок. На день рождения.

\- Если верить отметкам в деле, то до моего дня рождения еще полгода, - замечает Баки, неподражаемо выгибая бровь.

\- Это за прошлый, - закатывает глаза Старк. – Иди уже.

Баки дергает плечом и переступает порог, исчезая в полумраке. 

\- Джарви-и-и-с! – орет Тони, бросаясь в лифт. – Выведи мне на экран мистера Барнса!

Перед лицом Тони разворачивается голограмма изображения, поступающего с видеокамер в пентхаусе.

Баки стоит в просторной комнате, чья роскошь впечатлила бы даже президента. В ней царит полумрак, ползет дым, а в центре выгибается на шесте фигура с формами, при виде которых у Тони невольно наполняется слюной рот. Девушка знает свое дело: все ее движения чувственны, пластичны и выверены. 

Баки на экране хмурится и быстро оглядывает комнату. На мгновение его взгляд останавливается на камере, и он словно смотрит Тони в глаза. Тони видит, что в серых прозрачных глазах только пустота и равнодушие.  
Тем временем девушка сползает с шеста и идет к Баки, легко перемещаясь на своих невероятных каблуках. 

Покачиваются крутые бедра, колышется высокая упругая грудь. Девушка подходит к нему и начинает приватный танец. Скользящие движения, умопорачительные изгибы и идеальное тело.

Баки со скукой смотрит на ее старания, положив руку на плечо. Он еще больше, чем обычно, похож на бездушный манекен. Девушка опускается на колени, одновременно разводя ноги широко в стороны. Мышцы красиво обрисовываются под кожей, вытянутое в струну тело дрожит от напряжения, волосы метут пол. Девушка выгибается и запрокидывает голову. 

У Тони стоит, потому что на такое зрелище встал бы даже у покойника. Затем девушка медленно выпрямляется и приникает к груди Баки. Рука с длинными красными ногтями скользит по его телу, останавливаясь на ширинке. В этот момент губы Баки раздвигаются, и он что-то произносит.

Стриптизерша замирает и даже слегка отодвигается от него. Баки смотрит ей в лицо равнодушным взглядом. Девушка нежным жестом прикладывает одну руку к обнаженной груди, задевая свои крупные возбужденные соски, а другой указывает куда-то в сторону.

Баки кивает, поворачивается к ней спиной и идет туда. К бару. 

Тони в лифте недоуменно приоткрывает рот и, не веря своим глазам, смотрит, как Баки перепрыгивает через стойку, находит бутылку, сворачивает пробку и наливает себе в стакан жидкость.

\- Минералка!! – вопит Тони, вне себя от возмущения. – Сукин ты сын! Ты знаешь, сколько стоит эта цыпочка?! А ты выбираешь минералку?

Тут вдруг Баки, словно услышав его, вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо в скрытую камеру. Рот его кривится в полуухмылке, губы шевелятся.

\- Джарвис, покажи мне рот мистера Барнса поближе.

На экране – чувственные, влажные от минералки губы. Ухмыляющиеся. Вот они медленно движутся, и Тони уже может разобрать:

\- _Иди на хуй, _Старк.__

__На этот раз переводчик Тони не требуется._ _


	5. Chater 5

Баки ходит вдоль окон и смотрит на город. Серые глаза слепо глядят сквозь стекло. «Что он там видит?», - гадает Тони, пока прокашливается, чтобы привлечь внимание.

\- Джимми, к тебе гости, - вкрадчиво говорит Тони. – И не в моей компетенции их не впустить.

\- И не в моей тоже, насколько я понимаю? – усмехается Баки.

Тони широко улыбается ему в ответ. А потом открывается дверь и в комнату входят Наташа и Клинт. Экран гаснет, и Тони оставляет их втроем. Ну, то есть, почти втроем, потому что Джарвис выводит ему на экран изображение с камеры. 

\- Неплохо выглядишь, - первым произносит Клинт, с треском лопая пузырь жвачки. 

Баки равнодушно смотрит на его лицо, закрытое темными очками, и молчит. На лице Наташи, холодном, пустом, медленно проступает ненависть.

\- Тебе повезло дважды, - говорит она, растягивая гласные. Русский акцент, который Баки не перепутает ни с каким другим. – Первый раз, когда Стив встал за тебя. Второй раз, когда Старк забрал тебя из госпиталя. Вопреки всем. Если бы он послушался меня, то ты бы сейчас гнил где-нибудь в Сибири.

\- В Мордовии, - неожиданно поправляет ее Баки. – Там тоже кое-что изменилось.

\- Только ты не изменился, - сверкают глаза Романовой. – Ты все такой же отмороженный ублюдок, каким и был. Стив погиб из-за тебя.

Баки молчит, и лицо его безмятежно, а глаза прозрачны.

\- Мы все шли за Стивом, - аккуратно снимает очки Клинт и смотрит на Баки усталым печальным взглядом. – А он шел за тобой. Прямо к своему концу. Чувак, ты мог исчезнуть. Ты мог оставить его и сам разобраться со своей проблемой. Если бы ты его действительно любил, правда? Кто ты, Баки Барнс? 

\- Убийца, - сверкают зеленоватые глаза Наташи. – Зимний Солдат. Машина, нацеленная на уничтожение. Стив был твоей миссией, так ведь? И ты ее выполнил, правда же?

Баки молчит, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица. Тони прикусывает костяшку пальца. Либо этот парень хорошо держится, либо он – бесчувственное бревно. И тогда весь план идет к черту. Раскаяния от такого не дождешься. 

\- Ты же не изменился, да, Призрак? – шипит Наташа. – Ты же хотел этого – раскола Мстителей? Смерти Кэпа? Ведь это было твоей миссией – остановить его? Рамлоу все рассказал на допросе.

Баки медленно проводит единственной рукой по волосам и чуть улыбается.

\- А теперь Клинт скажет, как он мне сочувствует, - фыркает Баки. – А Старк сейчас сидит и наблюдает через камеру, надеясь, что я устрою тут самосожжение. Иди на хуй, Старк. Это из-за тебя умер Стив. И из-за тебя, рыжая сука. Если я Призрак, то ты – Черная вдова, и уж кому-кому, а не тебе попрекать меня смертями.

Наташа криво усмехается, и Клинт смотрит сначала на нее, а потом переводит взгляд обратно на Баки.

\- Послушай, мне лично плевать на Старка, - говорит он. – Старк – самовлюбленный мудак. И может катиться в жопу. Но ты, Барнс, ты мог это остановить. Но не остановил. Мы все так или иначе виноваты в смерти Роджерса, но никто так, как ты. Я бы на твоем месте подумал об этом. Тем более, что он был, в первую очередь, твоим другом. Я не буду говорить о том, как мы все его любили, это очевидно. Он был лучшим. Любой из нас готов был за него умереть, но он умер сам, за тебя. Тебе с этим жить, Барнс, не нам. Кстати, Наташа, я подтверждаю для твоего отчета: Барнс стабилен и без протеза неопасен. Старк может дальше прыгать вокруг него и ждать раскаяния. С тем же успехом, с каким его можно дождаться от ледяной статуи. 

\- Да, стабилен, - лениво отвечает Романова. – На провокации не поддается. Контролирует себя. Протез отсутствует. Все чисто.

Они уходят, и Тони сворачивает экран. Надо придумать что-то получше.

***  
Тони смотрит на экран, а там все то же самое: Баки отжимается на турнике, зацепившись ногами. Вверх, вниз и снова вверх. Когда уставшие ноги соскальзывают, Баки лежит на полу, пока не передохнет, а потом лезет обратно на турник. Это длится уже вторые сутки, и за все это время Баки ничего не съел.

\- Как думаешь, что это значит? – спрашивает Тони у Наташи, пощипывая бородку. Романова, которая стоит рядом и смотрит на то, как Баки с упорством маньяка загоняет себя в гроб, пожимает плечами.

\- Либо он хочет отвлечься, либо тренируется для побега, - говорит она, внимательно следя за выражением лица Барнса. – Я бы сделала ставку на второе.

\- Ты знала его как Зимнего Солдата, каким он был? – спрашивает Тони.

\- Я его не знала, я знала только, что есть такой Призрак, с которым лучше не пересекаться, иначе умрешь, - скептически смотрит на него Романова. – Наша единственная встреча закончилась тем, что он испортил мне линию бикини. Но я изучала дело и думаю, что целеустремленность, это не только то, что вбили в него в Гидре. Это было и качеством Барнса. Упрямство, настойчивость, неумение отступать. Ты никогда не думал, что они так дружили с Роджерсом потому, что были похожи?

\- Или потому, что Кэп в юности хотел быть похож на Барнса, и, в конце концов, добился своего, - задумчиво отвечает Старк. – Кто же ты, Джимми? 

\- Почему тебе это так важно? – внимательно смотрит на него Наташа. – Стив погиб из-за него. Что еще ты хочешь знать?

\- Что Кэп погиб из-за него, - честно отвечает Старк, выдерживая пристальный взгляд Наташи.

\- Тони, - мягко говорит та. – Ты хочешь, чтобы Барнс сказал тебе, что Стив погиб из-за него, а не из-за тебя. Но ты этого не добьешься. Никогда. Посмотри на меня, а потом на этого человека. Убийцы бывшими не бывают.

\- Но ты теперь с нами, - указывает на нее Старк. – Мне важно разобраться – кто там отжимается на турнике? Кто был прав: Стив или я?

\- Ты впервые назвал Кэпа по имени, - отмечает Наташа. – И ты сам знаешь: во всем виноват Барнс. Не впишись Стив за него, он был бы с нами. 

Тони не отвечает, глядя на то, как на экране Баки в изнеможении снова падает на пол и лежит, глядя пустыми глазами в потолок. Темные волосы налипли на лоб. Выглядят они настолько ужасно, что Тони понимает: тот так и не вымыл голову.


	6. Chater 6

\- У меня к тебе небольшое интимное предложение, - заявляет Старк, входя в комнату.

Баки оборачивается от окна и ухмыляется во весь рот:

\- Наконец-то. Я уж думал, что до тебя не допрет. 

\- В смысле? – хлопает глазами Тони.

\- В смысле, что мне нужна не девочка, а мальчик, - поясняет Баки. – Но прости, Старк, ты староват, да и не в моем вкусе. 

\- Что? – глупо переспрашивает Старк, не веря своим ушам. – В смысле? Я не… Черт… Ты гей? Серьезно? У тебя же не стоит, нет? Или что… Или… Ты…

\- Не стоит, но когда стояло, то на парней, - поводит плечом Баки. – Я понял все про себя на фронте. Стресс, смерть вокруг. Красивые парни и ни одной девушки. Многие искали утешения. Я понял, что порочен, и врата рая для меня закрыты навсегда, но тогда меня это уже мало волновало.

\- А Роджерс знал? – невольно вырывается у Тони.

Баки несколько секунд молча смотрит на него, а потом отрицательно качает головой.

\- Нет, он тогда уже ничего не замечал, кроме Пегги.

\- А ты это… - мнется Тони, делая неловкие пассы руками.

\- Думал ли я о Стиве в этом плане? – подсказывает Баки. – Нет, никогда. Ни разу. Он был для меня как брат. Даже ближе. Я просто не мог воспринимать его, как любовника. Все равно, что захотеть своего плюшевого мишку. Но возвращаясь к твоему предложению – прости, Старк, ты не в моем вкусе. Даже если бы у меня стояло.

\- Я, - хрипит Тони, - собирался предложить тебе не совсем это. Я хотел предложить тебе стриптизерш. Чтобы помогли вымыть голову.

\- А, - говорит Баки. – Это отличная идея. Спасибо. Но, видишь ли, если тебе действительно так не дает покоя моя голова, то я в состоянии позаботиться о ней сам. Серьезно. Прямо сейчас займусь этим, если ты не против. Там шампунь-то есть?

\- Да, - деревянным голосом отвечает Старк.

Баки еще раз скупо улыбается ему и уходит.

***

\- Ну и зачем это тебе? – сухо интересуется Наташа.

\- Просто я хочу максимально владеть всей информацией, которая доступна, - говорит Тони. – Видеоматериалы мне так и не показали. 

\- Старк, - говорит Наташа. – Там всего три пленки, все, что уцелело после переездов и уничтожения Гидры. Две из сороковых годов и одна современная, из архива Пирса. И первые две я тебе смотреть не рекомендую. Ты неправильно отреагируешь. Это могут смотреть такие, как я. Тебе лучше не стоит.

\- Я, кажется, ясно выразился, что мне нужны все материалы и видео в том числе, - коротко обрывает ее Старк.

\- Хорошо, я завезу их тебе, - отвечает Наташа. – Посмотришь при мне и отдашь флэшку. Это сверхсекретные материалы, собственность Министерства внутренней безопасности. 

\- Через сколько будешь? 

\- Соскучиться не успеешь.

В ожидании Тони ходит по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Все его мысли заняты Баки Барнсом. Как и обычно в последние дни. Гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Особенно по ночам. Две вещи так и стоят у Тони перед глазами, и он не в состоянии перестать о них думать. Губы Баки Барнса в момент оргазма и его признание. Это надо как-то исправить. Возможно, видеоматериалы Гидры помогут.

\- Вот, - показывает ему флэшку Наташа. – Но я бы просила тебя еще раз подумать, надо ли оно тебе.

\- Послушай, - смотрит на нее Тони. – Я сам был в плену. Меня били. Афганистан это не игрушки. Я в курсе, что такое быть в плену. Но, как ты видишь, я не превратился в полную сволочь, отморозка, который расстреливал людей по приказам свыше.

\- Старк, я не хочу это обсуждать до того, как ты посмотришь записи, - Наташа кладет ему флэшку в руку. 

Тони вставляет флэшку в компьютер, и перед ними разворачивается экран. Черно-белое смазанное изображение, впрочем, довольно хорошего качества. Камера, на полу которой скрючился обнаженный человек. Вот он поднимает лицо, и становится ясно, что это Барнс. Глаза безумны, в них застыл животный ужас пополам с невыносимой болью. Вместо левой руки у него…

Тони перестает дышать. Дверь в камеру открывается, и туда входят люди. Окружают Барнса. Изображение слегка плывет. 

\- Выключи это! – срывается Старк.

\- Уже? – хмыкает Наташа. – Там два часа беспрерывной записи. Могу перемотать.

Все происходящее на экране ускоряется, и Старк чувствует невыносимую тошноту. А потом включается звук. Барнс на экране кричит так, что это совершенно не похоже на звуки, которые может издавать человек. Это животный вой боли, сквозь который пробивается вкрадчивый добродушный голос: «Операция начинается».

На моменте, когда жужжащая пила входит в плоть и упирается в кость, а Барнс на экране срывается на истошный фальцет, Тони выворачивает прямо на пол. Романова косится на него и снова перематывает вперед.

На экране снова обнаженный Барнс, на этот раз уже с протезом. Двое людей в форме Вермахта что-то пытаются ему растолковать. Барнс смотрит на них затравленными глазами больного животного, и тогда они достают дубинки.

Тони снова выворачивает, хотя уже нечем.

\- Старк! – морщится Наташа. – Что с тобой дальше будет? 

\- А что там? – хрипло спрашивает Тони, стараясь не смотреть на экран, с которого несутся ужасные звуки. 

\- Там первая попытка заморозки, - скучным голосом объясняет Наташа. – Неудачная.

\- Нет, хватит! – Тони кричит Джарвису, чтобы остановил запись. – Все-все-все.

\- Я думала, ты пережил афганский плен, - мило улыбается Наташа.

\- Да, но до фашистов им было далеко, - утирает лоб Тони. – Пойдем отсюда, тут надо прибраться.

Романова забирает свою флэшку, и Тони идет проводить ее к выходу.

\- Слушай, - вдруг останавливается он. – А Барнсу на тестах показывали эти записи?

\- Да, - складывает руки на груди Наташа. – И на допросах тоже.

\- Как он реагировал? – замирает Тони.

\- Никак, - пожимает плечами Наташа. – Потому тебе и разрешили его забрать. При этом учти, что он смотрел все три записи подряд, без перерывов. 

Тони захлопывает за ней дверь и прислоняется к стене, утыкаясь лбом в обои.


	7. Chater 7

\- Сегодня мы… - бодро начинает Тони, входя на этаж Баки, и осекается.

Барнс действительно вымыл голову: пушистые блестящие волосы тщательно расчёсаны. Он сидит на полу, прислонившись боком к окну, и смотрит на серый дождливый день. В дневном свете черты его лица выглядят мягче и моложе. Впервые Тони понимает, что Барнс очень привлекателен. Специфическая тревожная красота. 

\- Я сделал это, - дотрагивается до волос Баки. – Чистые. Можешь понюхать.

Тони бормочет какую-то чепуху, но, почти против воли, подходит. Его неудержимо тянет сделать это. Наклониться над гривой каштановых волос и втянуть ноздрями запах. Шампунь и немного самого Барнса. Пьянящий аромат, от которого закрываются глаза, а по коже бегут мурашки. Волосы мягко щекочут губы, и Тони чуть заметно вздрагивает. По телу прокатывается теплой волной возбуждение, и Старку приходится скорее отодвинуться, пока оно не стало слишком явным.

\- У меня к тебе предложение, - слишком громко говорит Тони, справляясь с собой. Это легко сделать, если вспомнить кадры с видео. Вот он – верный путь к импотенции. 

\- М-м? – вяло отзывается Баки.

\- Сегодня мы поставим тебе протез, - сообщает Тони, дожидаясь реакции.

Баки молча поворачивает голову и смотрит на него тяжелым пристальным взглядом. От этого взгляда Старк становится еще ближе к импотенции. 

\- Я серьезно, - частит Старк. – Просто пойдем и сделаем это. У меня, кстати, твой протез, оригинал. Копию я подсунул Минобороны. Ну, в конце концов, если они не могут отличить, то какая им разница-то?  
Баки в секунду оказывается на ногах, и Тони невольно шарахается назад.

\- Ты думаешь, я на это поведусь? – мертвым голосом спрашивает Барнс.

И Старк лежит на полу, пытаясь двумя руками отодрать от горла его руку. Кодовое слово пульсирует в голове, но Старк молчит, пытаясь скинуть с себя Барнса. Колено больно давит на грудь. 

\- Что? – шипит Баки ему в лицо, и глаза его снова живые и переполненные ненавистью. – Думал, одной руки мне не хватит?

\- Да, - хрипит Тони, у которого уже все плывет перед глазами. – Поэтому хочу поставить тебе обратно вторую! Говнюк тупой! Отвали от меня, или я сейчас браслет активирую, и потом еще дня три минимум ждать придется!

Баки смотрит ему в глаза, губы искажены. В его взгляде отражается мучительная борьба с сами собой. Хватка чуть слабеет.

\- Если б мне надо было тебя силком в кресло затолкать, я бы давно это сделал, - кричит Тони ему в лицо, дернувшись вперед. Они почти касаются губ друг друга. У Баки неожиданно свежее дыхание с едва заметным привкусом никотина.

\- Ты куришь что ли? – перестает брыкаться Тони, изумленно распахивая глаза.

\- Секретная информация, - сухо отвечает Баки и разжимает захват. 

Встает, отодвигается и ждет, пока Тони тоже окажется на ногах. Старк поднимается, облизывая пересохшие губы, и исподлобья смотрит на Барнса.

\- Либо мы идем, либо нет, - говорит он сердито.

Баки делает шаг вперед, демонстрируя готовность следовать за ним.

\- Господи, да ты был бы идеальной китайской женой, - болтает Тони, чтобы перекрыть стук бухающего в груди сердца. – Ни слова всуе. Жалко, готовить не умеешь.

\- Последние семьдесят лет я даже есть не умел, не то, что готовить, - внезапно произносит Баки.

\- Видимо, чувство юмора у тебя начисто отмерзло, если вообще было, - язвит Старк, едва сдерживая дрожь во всем теле. 

Они выходят в коридор и втискиваются в лифт. Баки выше Старка и смотрит на него сверху вниз. У Тони опять замирает дух, и колкое возбуждение пробегается по коже. Ехать в одном лифте со Смертью вызывает невероятный выброс адреналина.

В лаборатории светло, чисто и суетятся роботы. Дубина ласково жужжит, подкатываясь к Тони. В центре под выключенной операционной лампой стоит операционной стол с зажимами. Спинка поднята на манер кресла.

\- Я знаю, как это выглядит, но поверь мне, что… - начинает объяснять Тони, но Баки, игнорируя его, проходит и спокойно опускается в кресло. 

Устраивает голову на подголовнике, вытягивает руку и ноги. Смотрит пустым остановившимся взглядом на лампу.

\- Так, ну, отлично, - собирается с мыслями Тони. – Тогда сейчас дам тебе анестезию, и начнем.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Баки. Взгляд его прикован к лампе. – Анестезии не нужно. Дай мне что-нибудь, чтобы в зубах держать.

\- Слушай! – вспыхивает Тони. – Здесь тебе не… ну, словом, не Средние века. Ты представляешь, что мне надо будет делать с твоей рукой? Мне надо, чтобы ты был расслаблен и неподвижен. Полностью.

\- Я буду расслаблен и неподвижен, - Баки, наконец, смотрит на него. 

\- Или анестезия, или ничего не будет, - скрещивает руки на груди Старк.

\- Или никакой анестезии, или ничего не будет, - бесстрастно отвечает Баки, и взгляд его возвращается к лампе.

В полной тишине Тони трет переносицу, пытаясь успокоиться. Это все похоже на бред. Лучше всего было бы врезать этому идиоту по зубам. Но бить инвалидов – последнее дело. 

\- Ладно! – сдается Тони. – Но если ты обмочишь штаны, убирать тут все будешь сам.

Баки вдруг ухмыляется, Старк глазам не верит, глядя на эту полуухмылку.

\- Что смешного?

\- Пирса вспомнил, - коротко отвечает Баки. – Его этот момент тоже всегда волновал. Поэтому перед обнулением мне ставили катетер. На всякий случай. 

Тони мысленно отвешивает себе пощечину и начинает поиски чего-то, что можно дать Барнсу зажать в зубах. Под руку попадается отвертка с прорезиненной мягкой ручкой. Тони мрачно похлопывает ей по ладони, а потом поворачивается к Баки.

\- Сейчас скажу, чтобы принесли капу, - мрачно произносит он. 

Баки не реагирует, во всяком случае, отрицательно. Ну и вообще никак, но Тони расценивает это как согласие. 

Дубина приносит на подносе капу, и Тони небрежно указывает на кресло: - Туда.

Баки берет ее с подноса и молча засовывает в рот. Тони слышит, как она гремит на зубах.

Тони надевает халат и очки, и забывает о Барнсе: в открывшемся сейфе лежит, металлически поблескивая, протез. 

\- Иди к папочке… - шепчет под нос Тони, пока автоматика выдвигает стенд. Он стоит к креслу спиной и не видит, что Баки в ответ на эти слова слегка вздрагивает. 

\- Так, приступим, - Тони раскладывает инструменты на столике и аккуратно устраивает с краю протез. – Сначала давай посмотрим культю. Когда я забирал тебя из госпиталя, врачи мне дали гарантию, что все окей. Ты не против, если я к ней прикоснусь?

Барнс молчит, глядя перед собой тяжелым мертвым взглядом. Лицо его сосредоточено, зрачки расширены.  
«Господи, на что я подписался?», - стонет Тони про себя, но отступать не в его характере, тем более, когда уже все началось.

Культя Барнса это уцелевший плечевой сустав и остаток руки, ампутированной почти до подмышки. В месте среза кожа чуть пульсирует, она мягкая и прозрачная. Тони осторожно исследует культю пальцами, затянутыми в перчатки. 

\- Это что? – спрашивает Старк, чувствуя, как подушечки пальцев накалываются на шероховатости.

\- Исфусвенные сосфуды, - шепелявит Баки, и лицо его немного просветляется. – Ты фто, рентфген не фидел?

\- Видел, конечно, - вскипает Тони. – Но я думал они вживлены более органично. Фу, какая топорная работа.

Баки фыркает и демонстративно закрывает глаза. 

\- _Иди сам на хуй, _\- беззвучно повторяет Старк, стараясь не смотреть на красиво очерченные губы.__

__К счастью, все внимание Тони поглощает протез. Последние два месяца он занимался только им, и до сих пор пребывает в восхищении перед чужим гением. Тони до конца не успел выяснить об этом чуде бионики все, что хотел. Придется дорабатывать потом._ _

__Протез состоит из металлических сегментов, которые смыкаются и меняют положение, подчиняясь сотням термодатчиков. Внутри скелет и сустав из сверхлегких сплавов, защищенных гелем. Через этот гель проходят искусственные нервы – тончайшие волокна, соединяющиеся с вживленным в культю микрочипом. Он улавливает сигналы от нервных окончаний в живых мышцах и передает в бионический протез. Многосоставная, сложная, сверхпрочная конструкция._ _

__Протез – часть организма Барнса. Он дает его телу нужный баланс, способен различать наощупь тепло и холод. За ним действительно нужен тщательный уход, как за суперсовременным оружием. Поэтому было и предусмотрено, что его можно снимать. Иногда. Потому что это все равно, что каждый раз отнимать от тела живую конечность._ _

__\- Ну, опера… - Тони прикусывает губу, и щеки его заливает краска. Не хватало еще цитировать доктора Золу._ _

__Баки не реагирует. Тони берет протез и осторожно надевает его на культю. Тихое жужжание, щелчок.  
Баки покрывается с ног до головы крупным потом. На висках проступают тонкие венки, кулак живой руки судорожно сжимается. _ _

__Тони завороженно наблюдает за тем, как двигаются металлические сочленения и как протез вживляется в кожу, идеально попадая в стыки с уродливыми шрамами, оставшимися после ампутации в 1944-ом._ _

__Металлическая рука поворачивается, и Тони широко распахивает глаза: пальцы ловко сжимаются в кулак и разгибаются заново. Баки резко садится в кресле и выплевывает капу на пол. Живой кулак ударят в металлическую ладонь, Баки разминает плечи, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя._ _

__Тони сидит и смотрит на него, почти забыв о том, что умеет дышать. Баки вдруг поворачивает голову, почувствовав этот взгляд. Встряхивает волосами._ _

__В секунду Тони оказывается распластан на столике – металлическая рука удерживает его руки, а живая сжимает горло._ _

__\- Что теперь, Старк? – хрипит Баки, и слюна пузырится на его губах, а взгляд безумен. – Чувствуешь это? Это контроль, Старк. То, что тебе так важно. Вот это, - рука на горле сжимается сильнее. – Вот этого ты хотел для всех нас! Против этого сражался Стив!_ _

__\- Я хотел порядка, чтобы всем было лучше, - через силу отвечает Старк, чувствуя, как от недостатка воздуха кружится голова. – Закон нельзя нарушать._ _

__\- Лучше? – еще ближе наклоняется Баки, так, что его ресницы задевают брови Старка. – Пирс тоже хотел, как лучше. Чтобы был порядок. Чтобы все было под контролем. Для безопасности. И твой Альтрон хотел, чтобы все было как лучше. Чтобы все было под контролем. Контроль, Старк – никто не может взять на себя такую ответственность. Ни ты, ни правительство. Твои бомбы падали на дома в Заковии. Твои костюмы разнесли Нью-Йорк. Ты ничего не можешь контролировать. Потому что всегда найдется тот, кто стоит в тени и ждет удобного момента, чтобы самому взять в руки пульт. Вот за это умер Стив. Не из-за меня. Из-за тебя, Старк. Подумай об этом. Я бы на твоем месте об этом как следует подумал._ _

__Внезапно горло отпускает. Внезапно Баки больше нет в комнате. Тони кашляет, растирая горло. Вот что за отвратительные манеры – кто же уходит, не дав собеседнику высказать ответ?_ _

__\- Джарвис, - кашляет Тони. – Выведи на монитор изображение мистера Барнса._ _

__На экране Баки стоит у своего любимого окна. Снаружи в полнеба пылает закат, и стройные стелы небоскребов кажутся черными, или, если небо отражается в их окнах, горящими. Завораживающее зрелище, но Тони, все еще держась рукой за горло, смотрит не на закат. И ровно за секунду до, его охватывает – как вспышка – понимание того, что должно сейчас произойти._ _

__\- Джарвис! – кричит Тони одновременно с тем, как металлический кулак врезается в стеклянную стену. Десятки трещин разбегаются во все стороны._ _

__\- Костюм!_ _

__Металлический кулак снова врезается в бронированное небьющееся стекло, и оно, вопреки всем расчетам, разлетается вдребезги. Ветер высоты подхватывает волосы Баки, и он, расправив плечи, делает шаг в закат.  
В пустоту с тридцатого этажа. _ _

__Ветер свистит в ушах, и, кажется, что время замерло, но на самом деле проходит всего лишь шесть секунд от момента падения до того, как Железный Человек перехватывает Барнса в воздухе._ _

__\- Черт!_ _

__Оттормаживать приходится аккуратно, помня, что Барнс без костюма. Поэтому это все равно падение, хоть и замедленное. Неуклюжее планирование. В шлем врезается стальной кулак. Барнс в бешенстве орет что-то, пытаясь выдраться из железной хватки, и раздолбать костюм. Но если уж это не удалось Халку, то ему тем более ничего не светит._ _

__Тони не тратит времени на споры, а включает нижние репульсоры, и они, слившиеся в смертельном танце, выносят собой стекло на седьмом этаже._ _

__Пролетая через пустой офис, круша мебель и стены, закрываясь от ударов обезумевшего Барнса, Тони философски думает о том, что страховка – самое гениальное изобретение человечества. Грохот стекол и разлетающихся шкафов заглушает крики Барнса._ _

__Старк знает, что времени у него ровно три минуты, а потому летит к себе наверх сквозь потолки и перекрытия. Выламываясь в комнату, по которой вольно гуляет ветер высоты, сдувая осколки, Тони приказывает:_ _

__\- Джарвис, убери шлем._ _

__И едва не втягивает голову в плечи от воплей Барнса, который по-прежнему пытается раздолбать костюм своим протезом, молотя по броне везде, где можно._ _

__\- Заткнись, идиот, - рявкает Тони, и глаза его не менее сумасшедшие. – Сейчас здесь будут все! Тебя отправят обратно в госпиталь!_ _

__\- Не надо было меня ловить! – орет Баки._ _

__\- Не надо было бить мои стекла, придурок! – орет Тони в ответ. – Ты мне теперь денег должен! За окно и за ремонт во всей башне!_ _

__С этими словами Тони пинком распахивает дверь в соседние комнаты, швыряет туда Барнса, и стряхивает костюм. Кидается к бару, хватает первую попавшуюся бутылку и заливает в себя, давясь и обжигая измученное горло. Еще глоток, еще, и тут за спиной раздается стрекотание вертолета, а дверь вылетает с петель._ _

__Все тут: Фьюри, Клинт, Наташа и даже Вижн. Откуда еще и он взялся, Тони понятия не имеет, но сейчас гадать некогда. Он опрокидывает в себя еще знатный глоток виски и очаровательно улыбается всем присутствующим._ _

__\- Ка-акие гости! – пьяно тянет Старк. – Воу! Пришли на вечеринку?_ _

__\- Старк, - холодно обрывает его Фьюри. – Какого черта тут происходит? Где Зимний солдат?_ _

__\- А я почем знаю? – надувает губы Тони, делает еще глоток и подпирает щеку рукой, влюбленными глазами глядя на всех. – Шляется где-то тут. Он неприятный вообще, вы знали?_ _

__Наташа закатывает глаза, Клинт опускает лук, а Фьюри выглядит так, как будто сейчас задымится._ _

__\- Что ты устроил? – одноглазый шагает к Тони, с намерением вырвать бутылку._ _

__\- Я экспериментировал! – гордо отвечает Старк, пряча за спину бутылку. – Я установил стекла, которые невозможно разбить. Ну, и решил проверить, действительно ли невозможно. Но разбил. Случайно. А потом просто решил вернуться коротким путем. Что?_ _

__Тони пожимает плечами и прикладывается к бутылке, стараясь не выдать рвотных позывов. Сердце бьется, как у зайца, а по спине стекает холодный пот._ _

__\- Где Зимний? – подходит Наташа, и глаза ее сверлят Старка, как будто она хочет испепелить его на месте._ _

__\- О, и ты туда же, - закатывает глаза Тони. – Джа-а-арвис… Покажи им этого.. мистера Барнса._ _

__На экране появляется комната. Баки в толстовке лежит на диване, отвернувшись к спинке и сжавшись в комочек в окружении подушек. Рука по привычке находится на другом плече. Видно, что глаза у него закрыты._ _

__\- Вот, - указывает бутылкой на экран Тони и выпячивает нижнюю губу. – Спит. Ничего вообще не делает, только ест и спит. Как кот. Кис-кис. Надо ему молока купить и сухого корма._ _

__\- Старк, - осуждающе произносит Фьюри. – Ты снова сорвался. Я могу понять. Смерть Роджерса, смерть Роуди, да еще ты сам себе навязал эту заботу. Но если уж навязал, держи себя в руках. Как только тебе разрешили его забрать! Ты хоть понимаешь, какую ответственность на себя взял?_ _

__\- О-ой, ладно, - скрещивает руки на груди Тони. – Джимми уже хороший мальчик. Ник, расслабься. На вот, выпей._ _

__Фьюри поджимает губы и качает головой, а потом быстрыми шагами идет к окну и прыгает, приземлившись на болтающийся в воздухе трап. Вертолет улетает._ _

__\- Тони, - улыбается Наташа, но глаза у нее холодные и внимательные. – У тебя все хорошо?_ _

__\- Да, - кивает Тони. – Все под контролем._ _

__Наташа поднимает голову и смотрит на экран. Баки по-прежнему спит на боку, зарывшись в диванные подушки._ _

__\- Его не потревожил шум? – спрашивает она у Тони._ _

__\- Думаю, он все слышит, но решил не беспокоиться по такой ерунде, - зевает Тони. – У этого парня спокойствие, как у удава. Мне б такие нервы. Выпить не хочешь со мной?_ _

__Наташа хочет сказать еще что-то, но осекается. Тони видит по ее глазам, что она не верит ничему. Что она, как опытная охотничья собака, взяла след, и ее уже не сбить с него никакими уловками. Но Фьюри поверил, а потому она не решается настаивать._ _

__\- Старк, ты мудила, - выдает Клинт. – Всех на уши поднял. Пошел ты в жопу со своими экспериментами._ _

__\- Вам не понять, вы далеки от мира науки, - с пафосом произносит Тони и едва не падает со стула._ _

__Их каблуки хрустят по осколкам, а Вижн уже испарился и куда – неизвестно. Тони остается один в продуваемой насквозь комнате, и, отсалютовав вслед вертолету, отпивает еще виски из горла. Что уж теперь терять._ _

__Алкоголь обжигает горло, вспыхивает в венах, плавится тягучим золотом в мозгу. Тони чувствует, как медленно с него сползают все цепи: ответственность, логика, общепринятые нормы морали. Он – Энтони Эдвард Старк, и он может все. Вернее, то, что сам хочет._ _

__А хочет он сейчас одного: пойти и дать хорошенько в зубы тому, кто этого заслужил. За все._ _

__Когда Тони решительно берется за ручку двери, то она вдруг сама собой поворачивается, и дверь рывком открывается в другую сторону. С воплем «черт!» Тони влетает внутрь, и Баки едва успевает его подхватить._ _

__\- Что за дела? – возмущается Тони, размахивая бутылкой. – Ты меня убить надумал?_ _

__Баки вглядывается в его лицо, в глазах его мелькает удивление и он спрашивает: - Ты пьян?_ _

__\- А что мне еще оставалось? – сердито отпихивает его Старк. – Закрой дверь, дует. По твоей милости._ _

__Баки хмурится и закрывает дверь. Тони тем временем падает на диван, забрасывает ноги на столик и прикладывается к бутылке._ _

__\- Отлично, зашибись, Джимми, ты просто отлично все придумал – разъебать башку об асфальт. Зрители были бы счастливы, особенно несовершеннолетние._ _

__\- Заткнись, тебе-то что? – мрачно отвечает Баки._ _

__\- Мне что? – удивленно переспрашивает Тони. – Ну-ка, дай подумать… Может быть, потому, что несу личную ответственность перед правительством за тебя? Потому, что это я уговорил их отпустить преступника в международном розыске сюда, поклявшись, что все будет нормально? Может быть, потому, что я облажался в глазах всех, начиная от Фьюри и заканчивая президентом? Или потому, что мудак ты конченный, я до сих пор не могу понять, кто ты, мать твою, такой, что за тебя Стив пошел на смерть, причем против тех, кого звал друзьями?_ _

__Тони понимает, что орал во весь голос только тогда, когда умолкает. Гулкая тишина отдается в ушах._ _

__Баки насуплено смотрит и бросает: - Списал бы на несчастный случай. Они боятся, что сбегу, а не что выйду из строя._ _

__\- Прости, Джимми, но на «них» мне фиолетово, - уже тихо отвечает Старк, поднимая бутылку. – В этот момент я думал о себе. Что смерти Стива мне хватит до конца дней моих. Двоих я не потяну._ _

__\- Ты, правда, был его другом? – другим, чуть хрипловатым, совершенно живым, полным боли, которая вот-вот прорвется, голосом спрашивает Баки._ _

__\- Пытался, - устало отвечает Тони, роняя бутылку на пол. Она со стуком катится в сторону, расплескивая остатки виски. – Но с ним было нелегко. Роджрес был упрямый, как чертова бабушка, и вообще понятия не имел, что есть такая штука, как компромисс._ _

__\- Компромиссы были не по его части, - ухмыляется вдруг Баки. – Стив видел мир черно-белым. Никаких полутонов. Ты знал, что он рисовал только графику и не признавал красок? Стиву не нужны были цвета, все эти воздушные рисунки с размытыми линиями. Он делал наброски, дотошно передавая самую суть натурщиков и предметов._ _

__\- Я этого не знал, - признается Тони и трет лицо ладонями. – Я всегда знал его, как чудо-парня. Как просто парня – нет. Для отца он был проектом. Он до конца дней вслух матерился, когда вспоминал, как Стив утопил джет в океане вместе с этим клятым кубом. Он этого не мог понять. Я, кстати, тоже._ _

__\- Это в нем бесило всех, - кивает Баки. – Даже меня иногда. Стив не умел останавливаться, и делать что-либо наполовину. Максималист, который так и не перерос это. Не успел. Ведь, если вдуматься, ему не было еще и тридцати._ _

__\- И тебе тоже, - вдруг пристально смотрит на него Старк._ _

__Баки отрицательно качает головой и произносит: - Мне почти девяносто. А чувствую я себя так, словно все девятьсот. И меня нет._ _

__\- Что значит – тебя нет? – непонимающе переспрашивает Старк._ _

__Но Баки уже действительно нет - в комнате._ _

__\- Джарвис! – вне себя от злости, орет Тони. – Куда он?_ _

__\- В спальню, сэр, - отзывается Джарвис._ _

__\- В какую? – допытывается Тони._ _

__\- В гостевую на вашем этаже, - докладывает Джарвис. – Ложится на постель в одежде. Закрывает глаза._ _

__\- Да и ну его к черту, - зевает Тони. – Пусть мне Дубина плед принесет. Я не поднимусь, Джарвис. Я пьян, как последний раз... не помню уж, когда. Завтра мне будет ад. Но зато расслабился._ _


	8. Chapter 8

Тони просыпается от давно позабытого чувства – адского похмелья. Все кости ломит, тело трясет, а привкус во рту заставляет поверить, что зомби реальны.

\- Я труп, - стонет Старк, пытаясь сесть на диване. Перед глазами вспыхивают звездочки, голова плывет, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

Когда перед глазами проясняется, то Тони забывает о похмелье. Тело цепенеет, но уже от страха. Потому что рядом на стуле сидит Баки и смотрит на него своими льдистыми серыми глазами. Бесстрастно и внимательно. 

У Тони перед глазами проносится вся его жизнь, и губы уже складываются, чтобы отдать команду: «Костюм!»

Тут Баки берет живой рукой со столика стакан с водой и молча протягивает ему. Тони, бледный, покрытый ледяным потом, несколько секунд вглядывается в лицо Барнса, а потом трясущейся рукой тянется за стаканом. 

\- Вот уж не думал, что стакан воды мне перед смертью подашь ты, - бормочет Старк и жадно, обливая подбородок, пьет. 

\- Не страдай, ты нас всех переживешь, - краем рта усмехается Баки. – Но это был мой человеческий долг. Стакана воды с похмелья заслуживает даже враг.

\- Я думал, ты забыл, что такое похмелье, - Старк без сил откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза. 

\- Да вот вошел сюда, понюхал амбре твое и сразу вспомнил, - отвечает Баки. 

Старк открывает слезящиеся глаза и смотрит на него. Баки выглядит гораздо лучше, чем обычно. Лицо посвежевшее, волосы вымыты и даже расчесаны. Одет в свободную футболку и новые джинсы. 

\- Джимми, ты никак на свидание собрался? – сипит Старк. – Где это ты умудрился прибарахлиться?

Вместе ответа Баки молча показывает ему платиновую кредитку. Собственную кредитку Старка, ту, которой он обычно расплачивается за покупки.

\- Что? – резко садится на диване Тони. – Какого черта? Откуда она у тебя?

\- Из твоего портмоне, - спокойно отвечает Баки. – Взял вчера вечером, чтобы прогуляться по торговым центрам. 

\- Ты идиот? – вскакивает с дивана Тони, бледный от злости и страха. – Ты выходил из Башни? Да ты понимаешь, чем это грозило тебе?

\- Мне или тебе? – лениво смотрит на него снизу вверх Баки. – Расслабься. Зимний солдат умеет ходить туда, куда нужно, совершенно незаметно для окружающих. Кстати, ты в курсе, что твою Башню пасут как минимум три спецслужбы или еще двое неизвестно кого?

\- Про двух неизвестного кого не знал, - морщится Тони, прикладывая руку к сердцу. – Все, я сейчас умру.

Упасть на диван Тони не успевает: его подхватывают сильные руки. Борясь с тошнотой, головокружением и собственной слабостью Тони замирает, прикрыв глаза. С головой нырнув в чужое тепло и запах чистых волос, горьковато-сладковатого пота, металла и стирального порошка. Это завораживает, и Тони боится открыть глаза. Боится, что это все ему мерещится в пьяном бреду. 

\- Куда тебя? – спрашивает мягкий голос, и Тони нежится в нем, словно в горячей воде. 

\- В душ, - еле шелестит Старк, медленно обнимая рукой Баки за талию. 

Похмельная слабость – отличный предлог для объятий. Ничего такого, уговаривает себя Тони, повисая на Барнсе. В конце концов, человеку плохо, можно же воспользоваться предложенной помощью. Минуты слабости бывают у каждого, даже у Энтони Эдварда Старка. Что там говорить, у самого Говарда они и то бывали.   
Тони вспоминает помятое с похмелья лицо отца и ему становится очень грустно. 

\- Мы так и не попрощались, - почти всхлипывает он. 

\- С кем? – мышцы Баки напрягаются, но Тони уже ни на что не обращает внимания.

\- С Говардом, - говорит он. – И мы были в ссоре. И со Стивом тоже. С ними обоими, и ни один теперь не узнает, как я их обоих любил.

А дальше Тони накрывает по полной, и у него начинается пьяная истерика. От стакана воды Тони развозит на старые дрожжи, он вцепляется в Баки и вываливает ему все свои сокровенные страдания. 

Тони матерится и кусает себе руки, взахлеб то ругает Стива, то проклинает отца, а то размазывает по лицу слезы и тошнит сопливыми признаниями в любви. В какой-то момент в голове Старка проясняется, и он понимает, что стоит под душем. Горячие струи стекают по волосам и лицу. Старк опускает глаза вниз и обнаруживает, что одежды на нем нет. 

Тони затыкается и чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он спиной ощущает взгляд, от которого кожу словно огнем жжет. Старк краснеет до слез и закрывает глаза, не в силах заставить себя обернуться.

\- Тебе опять плохо? – спрашивает откуда-то сзади Баки, и голос у него до обидного ровный и бесстрастный.

\- Нет, я уже в порядке, - поднимает вверх руку Старк, давая понять, что говорить больше не о чем.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Баки. – Полотенце висит вот тут.

Хлопает дверь. Тони сползает на пол кабинки и хватается руками за волосы.

***  
Вечером, протрезвев, поев и окончательно успокоившись, Тони лежит на диване, смотрит в потолок и пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, снова и снова возвращаясь к моменту прыжка Баки из окна. 

«Что я чувствовал?», – спрашивает себя Тони. И сам себе отвечает: «Страх».

Тони давно уже не помнит, когда испытывал такой бесконечный ужас. Возможно, только в тот момент, когда едва успел перехватить пистолет в руке Барнса, и пуля, чиркнув по стильным очкам, ушла в сторону в сантиметре от виска. 

Но тогда ему было до инфаркта страшно за себя. А в этот раз…

\- За Джимми, - вслух произносит Старк, глядя в потолок. – Джарвис!

\- Да, сэр? – предупредительно подает голос дворецкий.

\- Если одному человеку страшно за другого, просто до безумия, это о чем говорит?

\- М-м, сэр, обычно так бывает, если это очень близкие люди, и между ними чувства, либо родственные, либо любовные, - поясняет Джарвис.

\- Любовные, - хренеет Тони. – Блядь, приехали. Где сейчас Джимми?

\- Мистер Барнс сидит в гостевой спальне на вашем этаже и смотрит в окно, - охотно подсказывает Джарвис.

Старк поднимается и решительно идет в гостевую спальню. Распахивает дверь, на что Барнс совершенно не реагирует. 

\- Допустим, да, я тоже был не совсем прав, - останавливается над ним Старк. – Тоже. Не совсем. Я готов это признать.

\- И дальше что? – переводит на него пустой взгляд Баки. – Это вернет Роджерса? Это что-то изменит сейчас? 

\- Ну, я же забрал тебя, - запинается Тони. – Вернул тебе протез. 

\- Может, ты мне еще и мою память вернешь? – глаза Баки наливаются ледяной чернотой. – И мою жизнь? Старк, ты как всегда думаешь только о себе. Потому что если бы ты подумал обо мне, то понял, что у тебя два выхода: выбросить меня из окна или отдать Россу, чтобы он снова меня обнулил и использовал по назначению. Ты не Стив, чтобы стоять за меня до конца. 

\- Нет, - раздуваются ноздри у Тони. – Я не он. И не жалею. Потому что я не такой идиот, чтобы идти напролом. Стив хотел спасти тебя. Теперь его нет, и эта малоприятная обязанность перешла ко мне.

\- Я не помню, чтобы Стив упоминал это в завещании, - Баки легко оказывается на ногах, и Тони снова  
чувствует, как замирает сердце, а по телу пробегает озноб.

Смотреть в лицо смерти – к этому нельзя привыкнуть. Для того, чтобы привыкнуть, надо перестать быть человеком. Надо стать Зимним солдатом.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Баки в лицо Тони, подходя ближе и потирая живой ладонью металлический кулак. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Ничего. 

\- Чего не понимаю? – Тони едва заставляет себя остаться на месте.

\- Того, что меня нет, - шипит Баки, наклоняясь к его лицу. – Ты все хочешь узнать, кто я? Правда в том, что меня нет.

\- В каком смысле? – спрашивает Тони, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беспечно.

\- В смысле личности, в смысле – как человека, - еще ниже наклоняется Баки. – Я не Баки Барнс. Я не Зимний солдат. Я никто. Меня нет. Отдай меня Россу. Чтобы я мог покончить со всем этим.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Тони и замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Почему? – Баки снова хватает его за горло, но, к счастью, живой рукой.

\- Потому что иди на хуй, - бесстрашно отвечает Тони, читая в пустых мертвых глазах Барнса свой смертный приговор. 

И видит, как холодный взгляд медленно теплеет и становится осмысленным. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов. Хватка медленно слабеет. Барнс усмехается и делает шаг назад.

\- Снимай штаны, - изгибает губы в улыбке Баки, и взгляд у него становится шальным и пьяным.   
Это вызов, это провокация и – нечто большее. 

\- Что?! - это все, что может произнести Тони в ответ.

\- Тогда сам _иди на хуй. ___

__На этот раз Тони видит, как Барнс исчезает: смутный размытый силуэт широкоплечей фигуры движется в сторону двери._ _

__\- Джарвис, - говорит Тони. – По-моему, пора доставать щит._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Баки в секунду оборачивается и успевает перехватить щит протезом. Глаза у него горят, но Тони вместо страха чувствует только горячее острое возбуждение. 

Барнс – воплощенная опасность, ярость и страсть. Сейчас, когда он стоит и держит в руках щит Капитана Америки, Тони испытывает восторг, которого никогда не испытывал при виде Стива. Роджерс был хорош, но слишком, с перебором, через край и идеально. Капитан Я Только Начал Америка. 

В Баки нет и половины этого ослепительного совершенства. В нем есть надлом, есть понимание и тот пройденный ад, который отражается в глазах. Баки не надо объяснять, что такое компромисс. Баки, как никто, знает, что иногда не бывает так, как должно быть. 

\- Теперь это твое, - жестко усмехается Тони.

\- Это? – дико смотрит на щит Барнс. – Но это Стива!

\- Роджерса больше нет, - еще жестче говорит Тони. – А мне нужен Капитан Америка, чтобы начать все заново. Чтобы возродить Щ.И.Т. 

\- Тебе? – Баки едва не роняет щит из рук.

\- Мне, - кивает Старк. – Я намерен сам встать во главе организации. Никаких Фьюри, никакого правительства. 

\- Вместо Стива? – бледнеет Баки, и протез скрипит на щите, стискивая металл металлом. 

\- Нет, - резко отвечает Тони. – Категорически. Вместо Стива будешь ты. Мы вместе создадим новую организацию, с учетом всех прежних ошибок.

\- Новую организацию? – переспрашивает Баки, и рот его по-детски приоткрывается. – Я – вместо Стива? Но я не гожусь. Я не Стив!

Конечно, ухмыляется про себя Тони, ты не Стив. И слава Богу. Хватило мне одного Роджерса. Всем хватило.  
\- Конечно, ты не Стив, - зло бросает Старк вслух. 

\- За мной никто не пойдет! – рявкает Баки.

\- За тобой нет, за мной да, - перебивает его Старк. – Те, кто шли с самого начала, и те, кто пошли за Стивом – те, что остались. Мы все разбросаны, Джимми. Все перепутано – правительство, Гидра, Левиафан. Любая внешняя угроза – и нас раздавят поодиночке. Ты не знаешь то, что знаю я. Ты не видел того, что было в провале, куда я отправил в подарок читаури боеголовку. Угроза, Джимми. Я имел в виду не ту угрозу, что здесь, на земле. Нет, Джимми, гораздо более страшная угроза идет со звезд. Чтобы противостоять ей, надо держать всех под контролем. Иначе мы не выстоим. Я говорил уже, что я тоже был не прав. Но Роджерс, этот упрямый чертов ублюдок, со своими наивными взглядами семидесятилетней давности, был прав еще меньше и ничего и никого не хотел слушать.

\- Я не пойду с тобой, - глаза Баки горят от бешенства. 

\- Пойдешь, как миленький, - смеется Тони, хотя у него скулы сводит от горячей злости. – Черт бы побрал всех девяностолетних упрямых юнцов! А знаешь, почему ты пойдешь за мной?

\- Почему? – придвигается ближе Баки.

\- Потому, что ты никто, - шагает ему навстречу Тони, умудряясь снизу вверх смотреть так, словно смотрит сверху вниз. – Тебя нет, Джимми. Все, что у тебя было – Стив, но ваше обоюдное упрямство привело к тому, что Роджерса больше нет. Вы сломали мне все планы. И теперь ты обязан, черт тебя возьми, исправить то, что вы вдвоем наделали. А потому заткнись и бери щит. Миру нужен Капитан Америка. А тебе нужно что-то, за что можно уцепиться. Считай, что этот щит – твой спасательный круг. Путевка в новую жизнь. Последний шанс. Щит – это ты, Джимми.

\- Но что скажут остальные? – кричит Баки.

\- Ну, думаю, они скажут примерно так, - пожимает плечами Тони. – «Здравствуй, Баки, то есть, Кэп. Пойдем спасать мир, когда Тони подаст сигнал».

\- Ты думаешь, что выиграл? 

Они стоят так близко, что оба чувствуют прохладу щита, и сверлят друг друга яростными взглядами.

\- Да! – шипит Тони. – Но никто не знает, чем мне приходится за это расплачиваться. А потому заткнись, пока я тебе по зубам не дал. 

\- А ты не боишься, что это я тебе по зубам двину? – в бешенстве хрипит Баки, сминая живой рукой рубашку Старка.

\- Нет! – тычет ему в лицо пальцем Тони. – Ты заткнешься и сделаешь все так, как я скажу. Потому что твое неповиновение привело к тому, что Стив погиб. И я не собираюсь терять второго Капитана Америку подряд.

\- Ты… ты… - задыхается Баки, и слышится треск рвущейся ткани. 

Тони бьет Баки по руке и с силой отталкивает от себя. Барнс замахивается и успевает остановить руку в сантиметре от лица Тони. Тот, бледный с огромными темными глазами, в разорванной рубахе стоит и с вызовом смотрит на него. 

\- Что? – говорит Тони. – Все? Кто прав? Старк прав. Есть у тебя выход? Нет у тебя выхода. 

\- У меня есть отличный выход – голыми руками свернуть тебе шею, взять ствол и отправиться на Ближний Восток наемником, - стискивает кулаки Баки.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - дергает полуобнаженным плечом Тони и в глазах его появляется сумасшедший блеск, от которого Баки начинает мелко трясти. 

\- Почему это? – Баки, как завороженный взглядом кобры тигр, бесшумно подходит к Старку вплотную. – Что же мне помешает?

\- Это, - с вызовом отвечает Тони, хватает Барнса обеими руками за грудки и резко дергает на себя. 

Губы их встречаются, и щит с грохотом падает на пол.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Поверить не могу, - произносит в тишине Наташа. 

Тони думает, что впервые в жизни видит ее потерявшей контроль над эмоциями. Барнс, который сидит напротив в форме Капитана Америки, сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица.

\- Это вообще что? – хрипло спрашивает Фьюри. – Шутка? Знаешь, Старк, не смешно.

\- Я предельно серьезен, Ник, - без улыбки отвечает Тони, и глаза у него загораются сухим упрямым блеском. 

Сидящий на углу стола Брюс снимает очки и потирает переносицу. Старк молчит и с вызовом обводит взглядом лица Фьюри, Романовой, Клинта и Лэнга. 

\- Я хочу услышать объяснение, - мягко произносит Брюс, и это заставляет Тони нервно сглотнуть. 

После истории с Альтроном убедить Брюса – почти непосильная задача. Но именно его надо убедить в первую очередь. 

\- Я хочу возродить Щ.И.Т, в ином составе и с прямым выходом на правительство через комиссию по… ну, допустим, по супергеройским делам, - выкладывает Старк.

\- И кто туда будет входить, в эту комиссию? – напрягается Фьюри.

\- Ты, Брюс и я, - заявляет Тони. – Вполне достаточно для комиссии. 

\- Я не имею ни малейшего желания вступать ни в какие комиссии, и вообще куда бы то ни было, - замечает Брюс. – Проект «Мстители» показал, что это все бессмысленно. Мы не сможем действовать в команде, мы слишком разные. 

\- Сможем, - возражает Тони. – Даже муравьи умеют действовать вместе. Особенно перед лицом внешней угрозы. Так, Лэнг?

Тот, спохватившись, кивает и мычит с умным видом.

\- Но это! – Романова в ярости указывает на Баки пальцем. – Старк, какого черта?

\- Стива больше нет, - дернув челюстью, отвечает Тони хрипло и сухо. – Но нам нужен символ. Нам нужен Капитан Америка. Можете мне поверить, что никто не будет нести этот щит с такой самоотдачей. Ну, заодно и покажите мне равного бойца. В качестве лучшей кандидатуры.

\- Мы можем найти такую кандидатуру, - рявкает Фьюри. – Барнс – натасканный убийца, чьи возможности превышают человеческие. Но он не обладает никакими исключительными свойствами, кроме ускоренной регенерации. 

\- Как и Стив, - возражает Барнс. – Капитан Америка – это верность, несгибаемость и символ нации. Тот, за кем идут остальные – мы все. Дело не в суперспособностях. Дело в личности. 

\- Да откуда ты знаешь, - стискивает зубы Фьюри. – Что Барнс – лучший носитель щита? Ты! – рявкает он на Баки. - Что ты-то скажешь?

Все глаза устремляются на Барнса. Тот пожимает плечами и равнодушно говорит, поглаживая щит: - Ничего. Это идея Старка. И рулить всем будет, соответственно, Старк. Я буду делать то, что делал последние семьдесят лет: иди туда, куда скажут и убивать. Хорошо, что теперь я буду убивать во спасение мира, защищая людей. А не наоборот. Наоборот я бы не согласился. 

\- Да? – хмыкает Фьюри. – А почему ты тогда вообще согласился?

\- Потому что это щит Стива, - медленно отвечает Баки, поднимая на него взгляд. – И потому, что кроме этого, у меня ничего нет. 

\- Как трогательно, - тянет Наташа, и глаза у нее горят ненавистью, словно у пантеры перед броском. – Старк речь написал?

\- Хватит, - одергивает ее Фьюри. – Я должен это обдумать.

\- Я тоже, - присоединяется Брюс.

\- Пока вы будете раздумывать, может быть уже поздно, - зло бросает Тони.

\- Ломиться вперед, не обдумав все как следует, тоже не вариант, - отвечает Брюс.

\- Но я все обдумал! – едва не кричит Тони. – Я все рассчитал!

\- А то мы не знаем, чем иногда заканчиваются твои блестящие идеи, - в упор смотрит на него Фьюри. – Я свяжусь с тобой.

Тони возводит глаза к потолку и поднимает руки в немом жесте бессилия. Брюс, косясь на заледеневшую Наташу, бочком выбирается из-за стола. Через минуту на щит, лежащий на этом офисном столе из черного пластика, смотрят только Баки и Тони.

\- Ну, все прошло не так уже и плохо, - вслух замечает Старк.

Баки молча усмехается.

\- Нет, серьезно, - преувеличенно бодро гнет свое Тони. – Я думал, дело кончится новой войной. Но на этот раз против меня пойдут все. А тут, как видишь, мирно.

\- Они правы, - отвечает Баки, не сводя глаз с щита. – Я не гожусь для этого.

\- Это не обсуждается, - раздражено обрывает его Тони, поднимаясь со стула. – Пошли отсюда. 

Баки встает и следует за ним. Щит ловко висит на руке. Тони косится на Баки, отмечая стремительность походки и легкость, с которой тот несет щит. Старк в очередной раз чувствует уверенность в своей правоте. Это наитие, знакомое каждому ученому или художнику. Вдохновение мастера, создавшего нечто настоящее. Баки Барнс должен стать новым Капитаном. Рано или поздно это поймут все.

Двери лифта с нежным звуком отрезают их от коридора, и Тони произносит:

\- Поверь мне. Кроме тебя для этого не годится никто. 

Баки пожимает плечами и отрицательно качает головой. Взгляд у него напряженный и отсутствующий. Такой, словно внутри у него что-то болит, и Баки пытается понять, что именно. 

Со времени поцелуя, за прошедшие двое суток, они не обмолвились ни словом наедине. Тони вспоминает промелькнувшее в глазах Баки изумление, и – показалось? – едва уловимый испуг. 

Прислонившись к стене и сунув руки в карманы брюк, Тони смотрит на Барнса, и вспоминает вкус и мягкость его губ. Тепло. У Зимнего солдата оказались горячие чувственные губы. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, а потом Тони отстранился. С гулко бухающим сердцем, мокрой спиной и стояком. 

Баки взглянул на него – и словно небо раскололось над головой. До этого момента Старк ни разу не видел его настолько живым. Тони развернулся и ушел, оставляя их над щитом наедине – Барнса и призрак Стива Роджерса. 

\- Мне надоело, что со мной все спорят и доказывают мне, что я неправ, - говорит Тони. – Хоть ты не порти мне вечеринку.

\- Это плохая идея, я тебе сразу сказал, - дергает плечом Баки. 

Привычка, появившаяся у него в отсутствие протеза. Между ними всего один шаг, и больше всего Тони сейчас хочется послать все к черту и сделать его. Заставить взглянуть себе в глаза, задыхаясь, притянуть за волосы и снова почувствовать тепло этих красивых порочных губ. Старк смотрит на рот Баки, и думает, что губы Зимнего солдата вполне могли бы быть секретным оружием Гидры. Приводящим к массовому народному помешательству. 

Но Баки уставился в стену и, кажется, застыл навеки. Вроде, даже дышать перестал.

\- Эй, ничего, что я здесь? – не выдерживает Тони, и щелкает пальцами.

\- Хочешь сойти до остановки? – поднимает бровь Баки.

\- Вот, знаешь, Джимми, но все-таки ты мудак, - срывается Старк. – Я скачу вокруг тебя, как бабуин в период брачных плясок, я только что наизнанку не выворачиваюсь, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. А ты – хуй там. Ты только сидишь с физиономией Джоконды и страдаешь от того, как херово сложилась твоя жизнь. Вот у тебя в руках шанс, если не исправить все, так хоть начать заново. И что? Ты, блядь, делаешь мне одолжение. Напрашиваешься, чтобы я тебя уламывал и воду пил, в которой ты ноги вымыл. А между тем я всего лишь пытаюсь исправить то, что случилось! Я хотя бы пытаюсь! Я закрываю глаза на прошлое, ради будущего. И никто, ни одна сволочь не желает мне помочь. Такое ощущение, что я окружен безгрешными ангелами. А ты и вовсе – мученик, выбравшийся из ада. И целого мира мало, чтобы искупить твои мучения. Что мне еще сделать? Подарить тебе герцогство в Европе? Сделать диктатором в Африке? Что? 

\- Заткнуться, - тут же отвечает Баки. 

Двери лифта открываются, и Тони остается стоять с открытым ртом, глядя на то, как Баки удаляется по коридору. 

\- Нет, - прикрывает рукой глаза Тони. – Это все бесполезно. Чтобы расшевелить эту Спящую красавицу, нужна целая бригада гномов. Одному мне не потянуть.


	11. Chapter 11

После разгрома тридцатого этажа Баки спит в пентхаусе Старка, в той самой гостевой спальне. Старк не говорит ни слова на эту тему, хотя его подмывает, распирает и жжет так, что ему приходится прикусывать язык едва ли не до крови.

Но о некоторых вещах лучше помолчать. У Тони хватает ума понять, что это значит: Баки пришел к нему. Сам. После щита и – возможно – поцелуя. Старк заплатил бы миллион долларов, чтобы узнать, повлиял ли на решение Барнса еще и поцелуй, но Баки молчит и по его лицу невозможно понять, что он думает и думает ли что-то вообще по этому поводу. 

Старку кажется, что он ловит решение сложнейшего уравнения. Вот они – четкие ряды цифр и символов. Чуть изменить порядок, и решение откроется во всей своей ослепительной простоте и гениальности. Но цифры обманывают, упрямо оберегают свою тайну. 

Старк понимает, что Баки, наконец, сделал первый шаг навстречу. Лед треснул, и теперь надо всего лишь поднять температуру на несколько градусов, чтобы он начал таять. 

На третью ночь, пока они ждут звонка Фьюри, каждый у себя, не общаясь и в молчании, Тони берет планшет последней марки и стучится в гостевую спальню. Дверь не заперта.

Баки сидит на постели и смотрит телевизор. Документальный фильм о жизни тигров в Индии. Полосатый кот на экране глухо рычит и скалит желтоватые клыки. 

\- Принес тебе последнее слово техники, он работает как телефон, компьютер и автосигнализация сразу, - протягивает ему гаджет Старк. – Джарвис научит тебя, как пользоваться.

Баки берет планшет и фыркает.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как этим пользоваться?

Пальцы живой руки легко пробегаются по виртуальной клавиатуре, Баки с ухмылкой разворачивает планшет экраном к Старку и тот видит свою собственную пьяную физиономию – фотография с какой-то вечерники. 

\- Отличный выбор обоев для рабочего стола, - замечает Тони, отмечая про себя новое выражение в глазах Барнса.

Тони мог бы поклясться, что это интерес. Осторожный, непостоянный, но явный. Тони кажется, что даже глаза у Барнса изменились: стали чуть темнее и ярче. Старку никогда особо не было дела до чувств других, но Баки кажется ему загадкой, которую непременно надо разгадать. Поэтому Тони с убийственной проницательностью замечает все малейшие перемены. 

Барнс изменился настолько, что Тони задерживает дыхание от этой очевидности, столь скрытой прежде. Для других не изменилось ничего, для Старка – все. 

«Это щит или поцелуй?», - спрашивает взглядом Тони, глядя на Барнса.

Баки молчит и едва заметно двигает губами. Тони готов поклясться, что это флирт. Неуклюжий, неуверенный, осторожный. Даже не флирт, а тень флирта. Но и от нее Тони бросает то в жар, то в холод.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - вдруг говорит Баки.

\- Да? – это как удар поддых – дыхание перехватывает, и легкие слипаются в груди от недостатка воздуха.

\- Спарринг, - поясняет Баки. – Мне надоело портить груши в твоем спортзале. Мне нужна движущаяся цель. Настоящий партнер.

Он добавляет еще что-то, но Тони не слышит. Он просто стоит, глядя на то, как движутся самые невъебенные губы, которые только можно представить, а в ушах звучит: «мне нужен настоящий партнер».

\- Эй!

\- Да, да, разумеется, - спохватывается Тони. – Сейчас, переоденусь только. Встретимся в спортзале.

Тони выбирает тонкую черную майку в облипку и серые свободные штаны. На переодевание уходит несколько минут, но еще около получаса Старк торчит перед зеркалом, укладывая волосы, втирая в кожу лосьон и принимая различные позы, придирчиво рассматривая морщинки под глазами и оценивая безупречность белоснежных зубов. 

Когда он, наконец, спускается в спортзал, Баки уже вовсю работает с грушей. Он обнажен по пояс и бос. На нем только темно-синие штаны и резинка, стягивающая волосы в хвост. Тони останавливается, глядя на перевитую мускулами широкую спину. Баки не дает понять, что заметил его присутствие. 

Баки, кажется, не замечает вообще ничего. Он – истинная машина для убийства, и Тони вдруг становится страшно. Барнс работает в полной тишине, которую нарушают только гулкие частые удары. Тони понимает, что дыхание у Баки ровное, как на привычной пробежке. Словно он не молотит грушу ударами, каждый из которых способен убить человека, а приветливо машет рукой. 

Лопнувшая груша срывается с цепи и отлетает в сторону. Баки резко оборачивается, и глаза его горят сквозь спутанные волосы, а у Тони снова перехватывает дыхание, и на этот раз не только от страха, но и восхищения. И – возбуждения.

\- А, пришел, - краем рта усмехается Баки, и подходит к нему, с вызовом глядя в глаза. Манит перетянутой бинтами живой рукой. 

\- Ты размялся, а я пока не готов, - отказывается Тони.

\- В драке ты тоже так обычно отвечаешь? – интересуется Баки, и Тони, стиснув зубы, принимает стойку.

Они обмениваются первыми пробными ударами, но у Тони никак не получается достать Барнса. Тот слишком быстр. Баки как будто дразнит его: подставляется под удар, и в последнее мгновение ныряет в сторону. Это злит. Старк начинает втягиваться, и удары его становятся резче и грубее.

У Баки в глазах появляется странный блеск – смесь опасного азарта и чего-то еще, отчего у Тони по спине пробегают мурашки. Это не спарринг, это какой-то танец, полный заигрываний и скользящих прикосновений. 

Тони делает хук справа, но Баки легко уходит, ныряет под руку, и ловит Тони в захват. Мир переворачивается, и они падают на пол. Старк приходит в настоящее бешенство, злой азарт и возбуждение захлестывают его с головой. Он умудряется попасть Баки локтем в солнечное сплетение и одновременно вырваться из захвата.

\- Это был подлый прием, - шипит Тони, когда они снова кружат друг напротив друга.

\- А ты думал, что это бесконтактный бой, как на ринге в прямом эфире? – Баки, передразнивая обиду, чуть выпячивает вперед нижнюю полную губу, и у Старка сносит крышу.

Тони молотит, наплевав на правила и забыв об осторожности. Загоняемое вглубь желание прорывается наружу. Старку кажется, что он дерется в столбе пламени, и цель у него одна – сломать, смять и накрыть собой. Дотянуться до влажной нижней губы и не отпускать до тех пор, пока пламя не стихнет.

А Баки вдруг покрывается коркой льда. Все его движения размыты от скорости и плавны. Барнс не отвечает на удары, а только уходит от них и закрывается. Его защита – покрытая толстым слоем инея дверь, которую Тони жизненно необходимо выбить. 

\- Старк, Старк, Старк, - усмехается Баки, подставляя ему подножку, и Тони летит на пол, едва не разбив лицо в кровь. – Ты теряешь контроль.

\- Что ты, я даже потеть не начал, - огрызается мокрый от пота Тони. Все его смуглое тело блестит, но ярче всего полыхают темные злые глаза. 

Баки отпрыгивает назад, почти смеясь, а потом выбрасывает вперед живую руку, и у Тони темнеет в глазах.

\- Проклятье, - шипит Старк, вне себя от ярости. 

Баки снова манит его рукой к себе. Но Тони вдруг успокаивается. Этот сукин сын его провоцирует, да еще и издевается. Не стоит быть таким дураком и вестись на это. Тони коварно улыбается и манит в ответ:

\- Иди к папочке! 

С лица Баки сползает ухмылка, и оно вдруг бледнеет. Тони не успевает понять, что он сделал не так. Потому что Барнс со скоростью поезда кидается вперед и проводит серию ударов в корпус. 

Спарринг превращается в драку. Тони пинает со всей силы Барнса в живот, и обрушивает сцепленные в замок руки ему на затылок. Они с грохотом падают на пол, сцепившись в захвате, хрипят от напряжения и бешенства.

Тони чувствует, как Барнс наваливается на него сверху, и понимает, что разорвать стальную хватку немыслимо. Силы Тони не превышают человеческих возможностей, а Барнс используют страшную силу протеза. Его растрепанные волосы падают Старку на лицо. И Тони со всей силы бьет Барнса головой в переносицу. Удар, от которого темнеет в глазах, а во рту появляется привкус крови.

Собрав все силы, Тони умудряется вырваться и оказаться сверху. Но Баки уже снова проводит захват, и у Старка останавливается дыхание. Это так же невыносимо, как застрять в лифте. Тони захлестывает приступ клаустрофобии, и капли его пота падают на лицо Барнса, срываясь с висков, носа и подбородка. Слишком много горячего чужого тела, сильных рук, дыхания, запаха и волос. Старк понимает, что в погоне за тенью флирта слишком раскрылся сам. 

И сейчас они на равных. 

Баки держит его, но ничего не делает. Они смотрят друга на друга, задыхаясь от возбуждения, распаленные, красные, потные и готовые перешагнуть черту. 

Тони видит, как губы Баки вздрагивают, словно подаваясь навстречу его губам, и, чувствуя, как плывет голова, тянется к лицу Барнса. Ниже, ниже, так близко, что можно разглядеть каждую ресницу вокруг серых льдистых глаз и – растерянность и предвкушение в самих глазах. Это капитуляция, и сердце Тони глухо колотится от радости победителя.

Внезапно тишину разрывает голос Джарвиса: 

\- На связи Николас Фьюри, сэр.

Баки и Тони смотрят друг на друга все те бесконечные секунды, пока Джарвис раз за разом произносит эту фразу. А потом стальной захват медленно разжимается, и Тони стискивает зубы, когда Баки, поднимаясь, задевает бедром его стояк. 

\- Джарвис, соедини, - приказывает Тони, поднимаясь с пола следом и чувствуя себя так, словно в него попала молния. Тело будто пронзают крошечные разряды тока, а во рту разливается горький привкус.


	12. Chapter 12

Вид у Фьюри не самый приветливый, но Тони к этому уже привык, и сейчас его волнует только одно – да или нет.

\- Старк, ты прекрасно знаешь, что «Мстители» были моей идеей, я сам тебя вербовал, - говорит Фьюри, мрачно глядя единственным глазом на них обоих. – Но потом все пошло не так. Я не уверен, что начать все заново в сотрудничестве с Министерством отличная идея, но в одном я уверен на сто процентов: нам нужен Капитан Америка. И, поскольку лучшей кандидатуры я не нашел, а, поверь, искал я тщательно, то – да. Думаю, надо собирать пресс-конференцию, чтобы все убедились: Капитан по-прежнему несет щит.

\- Йе-е! – вскидывает кулак в победном жесте Тони. – Я знал, что прав. Когда пресс-конференция?

\- А за это отвечаешь ты, у тебя хорошо получается звенеть на публику, - угрюмо отвечает Фьюри. – И за Капитана тоже отвечаешь ты. 

\- Так, отлично, тогда, думаю, послезавтра, в пятницу, - говорит Тони. 

\- Как ты его представишь? – складывает руки на груди Фьюри.

\- Так, как есть: лучшим другом Роджерса, Джеймсом Барнсом, который воевал за свободу еще в 1944, - уверенно отвечает Старк.

\- А что насчет Зимнего Солдата? – спрашивает Фьюри.

\- А Зимнего Солдата больше нет, и незачем лишний раз поминать его к ночи, - отбривает Тони.

\- Принцип открытости? – усмехается Фьюри.

\- Принцип справедливости, - шипит Старк. – Суд уже был. Джимми оправдали на закрытом трибунале. После чего и отдали мне. Чего ты еще хочешь? 

\- Чтобы правду узнали все, - холодно отвечает Фьюри. – Я хочу открытого судебного разбирательства.

\- Может, еще выборы на должность Капитана организуем? – вне себя от бешенства, отвечает Старк.

\- Наташа прошла через открытый суд, - замечает Фьюри.

\- Наташе никто не поджаривал мозги, - обрывает его Тони. – У нее всегда был выбор. А у нас сейчас выбора нет. Тебе нужен Капитан? Или нет? Или что?

\- Да, - неохотно отвечает Фьюри.

\- Трибунал Джимми оправдал? – не отстает Старк. – Да или нет? Или как?

\- Да, - рявкает Фьюри.

Тони разводит руки в стороны.

\- Тогда пресс-конференция.

\- Иногда я думаю, что худшее зло этого мира – ты, - бросает Фьюри с экрана. – И Альтрон получился весь в тебя.

\- Эта дурацкая шутка уже не актуальна, - отвечает Тони. – И, честно говоря, мне плевать на то, что вы все обо мне думаете. Потому что никто из вас не видел того, что видел я. Вы слепые идиоты, занятые мелкой возней. А я знаю, что грядет из Космоса. И сделаю все, чтобы мы были готовы к встрече.

\- Сначала пресс-конференцию хотя бы не просри, - говорит Фьюри и обрывает связь.

Тони делает зверскую гримасу и показывает темному экрану средний палец. Потом оборачивается на Баки, и вздрагивает: снова пустой, мертвый взгляд манекена.

\- Что с тобой? – делает шаг к нему Тони. 

\- Я никогда не выступал на людях, - ровным голосом отвечает Баки. – Я привык быть Призраком.

\- Значит, пора вылезти на свет, - Тони делает еще шаг. – Посмотри на меня!

Баки переводит на него пустой взгляд, и Старк опускает ему руки на плечи. Слегка встряхивает.

\- Просто делай то, что должен, - Тони пытается убедить Барнса взглядом, передать ему свою уверенность, волю и власть. – Ты будешь в костюме и маске. Я буду стоять рядом с тобой. И Фьюри. Ты просто скажешь речь, которую мы подготовим. Пресс-конференция это фигня, поверь мне. Я уж на стольких выступал! Не самое худшее, что может произойти в жизни. Просто улыбаешься и шутишь. Если тебе задают вопрос, на который у тебя нет ответа, говоришь: «А вы сами как думаете?», и подмигиваешь. Все смеются, аплодисменты, и тут слово перехватываю я. 

Взгляд Баки по-прежнему остается таким же отчужденным. Тони заглядывает ему в глаза.

\- Тебе придется пройти через это, - мягко говорит он. – Нам всем придется через это пройти. 

\- Но я не гожусь быть им, - отвечает Баки. – У меня в душе слишком много грязи, а на руках – крови. 

\- Это не твоя вина, - снова встряхивает его Тони, уже ощутимей. – И теперь ты можешь все исправить. Просто поверь мне! 

\- Ладно, - Баки опускает голову, и волосы прячут лицо. – Я сделаю это. 

Он высвобождается и уходит, а Тони стоит и смотрит ему вслед, неосознанно стискивая ладони, одна из которых все еще хранит тепло чужого плеча. 

***

_Все объято пламенем, от которого плавятся камень и железо. Костюм спасает от жара, но постепенно температура внутри повышается. Тони чувствует себя черепахой, которую варят в собственном панцире._

_Но все его мысли и чувства сосредоточены на черной широкоплечей фигуре впереди. Это Баки, он в форме Зимнего Солдата, но без маски. Лицо – пустое и мертвое, глаза, словно два осколка льда. Баки медленно поворачивает голову, и ветер треплет его спутанные волосы. Взгляд Барнса останавливается на Старке, и лицо его искажается от ненависти. Баки бросается вперед, прямо через занавеси открытого огня, и глаза его совершенно безумны._

_Тони кричит, потому что каким-то образом знает, что сейчас произойдет. Жар растет. В Баки врезается автоматная очередь, но он не останавливается. Металлический кулак ударяет в броню костюма. Баки что-то кричит, но из-за шума вокруг Тони не может разобрать, что именно. А потом лицо Баки сереет, и фонтан крови окатывает Железного Человека с головы до ног._

_Баки падает в пламя и из культи выдранного протеза хлещет черная кровь. Жара становится нестерпимой, и Тони кричит, срывая голос. ___

__Старк просыпается от собственного крика, хватается за горло и с трудом ловит ртом воздух, широко раскрытыми глазами все еще вглядываясь в видение из сна. Потом он вскакивает с кровати, и в одних трусах, босиком, бежит в гостевую спальню, рывком распахивая дверь._ _

__Баки, заложив руки за голову, лежит на постели и смотрит в потолок. Уютно светит лампа на прикроватной тумбочке._ _

__Когда Тони врывается в комнату, Баки рывком приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него. Обводит взглядом встрепанные вихры, испуганное лицо и, наконец, останавливается на трусах._ _

__\- Что случилось? – хмурится Баки._ _

__\- Ну-у, - Тони не знает, что ответить._ _

__Слов нет, только чувство огромного, бесконечного, как Вселенная, облегчения. Баки встает с постели и, мягко ступая босыми ступнями по полу, подходит к Старку._ _

__\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Тони, глядя на него. – Твои волосы…_ _

__Тони делает пальцем жест, словно наматывает на него кудри._ _

__\- Их надо постричь, для пресс-конференции._ _

__Взгляд Баки становится ледяным и мертвым. Он возвращается на кровать, садится и сцепляет руки в замок, глядя перед собой._ _

__\- Я не хочу._ _

__\- Почему? – спрашивает Тони._ _

__\- Тогда я слишком буду похож на него, - не сразу отвечает Баки._ _

__\- На кого? – не понимает Тони._ _

__\- На Джеймса Барнса, - слышит он в ответ._ _

__Тони давится готовой репликой. Подходит ближе и садится рядом с Баки на постель. Смотрит на его точеный профиль. На морщины на лбу и вокруг глаз. На пробивающуюся темную щетину._ _

__\- Но ты и есть он, - Тони осторожно кладет руку на обнаженное теплое плечо и замирает от эмоций._ _

__Пальцы чувствуют гладкую кожу, упругие мышцы, и от этого Тони ведет так, словно он пьян, и ему семнадцать._ _

__\- Нет, - поворачивает к нему голову Баки, и глаза его снова живые, но бесконечно уставшие. – Я настолько изменился, что кроме лица и тела у нас нет ничего общего. Я его почти не помню. Но того, что помню, хватает понять: мы с ним разные люди. Совершенно._ _

__\- Он лучше стрелял? – спрашивает Тони. – Снайпером все-таки был._ _

__Баки усмехается, и взгляд его теплеет._ _

__\- Ну, в этом мы с ним, пожалуй, равны, - отзывается он._ _

__\- Ладно, - Тони протягивает руку и делает то, что не давало ему покоя все последние дни._ _

__Плавно, бережно заправляет Баки пряди волос сначала за одно ухо, потом за второе, открывая лицо. Пальцы скользят по волосам, и Тони млеет, забывается и тянется вперед._ _

__Их губы встречаются, и Тони мягко пробует красивый чувственный рот на вкус. Пьет поцелуй, как теплое молоко с медом. Баки приоткрывает рот и позволяет себя ласкать, проникая глубже. А потом Тони замирает от кайфа, потому что губы Баки движутся и его язык встречается с его языком._ _

__Баки отвечает, и у Тони шумит в ушах от накатывающего оргазма. Впервые в жизни он готов кончить только от поцелуя. При том, что они просто целуются, по-прежнему сохраняя дистанцию._ _

__У Тони сносит крышу, и он все настойчивей вторгается в жаркий сладкий рот, жестко прихватывая губы, проталкивая язык глубже, так, что Баки не хватает дыхания. Старк стонет Баки в рот, и понимает, что сейчас все закончится так позорно, как не заканчивалось даже в старших классах школы._ _

__Вдруг поцелуй распадается, и Баки проводит рукой по лбу. На лице его пылает румянец, и Тони кажется, что Барнс еще никогда не выглядел так охуенно, как сейчас, после этого сумасшедшего поцелуя. Старк жадно следит взглядом за румянцем, который постепенно ползет ниже, переходит на шею и уши._ _

__\- Прости, - вырывается у Тони._ _

__Баки не отвечает и отворачивается, и Тони видит, как мелко подрагивает его живая рука. Старк встает с постели и хочет сказать очень, очень много, ну или хотя бы хоть что-то, но слова застревают в горле, и внезапная неодолимая немота холодом сковывает губы и гортань._ _

__Слегка пошатываясь, как во сне, Тони выходит из комнаты, и не может понять, что снова пошло не так, и где именно он налажал._ _

__Но в одном он уверен совершенно точно – Баки отвечал ему. И не просто отвечал: ему нравилось то, чем они занимались._ _


	13. Chapter 13

Народу на пресс-конференции столько, что даже Старк хмыкает. А ведь договаривались пропустить только основные каналы и несколько главных газет. Но, судя по толпе, здесь даже самые последние блогеры Америки. 

Баки в сине-красной форме и маске спокойно смотрит своими серыми блестящими глазами на журналистов. Старк отмечает, что взгляд Баки скользит мимо – по неявно расставленной охране с рациями, обегает периметр и возвращается к трибуне, на которую им предстоит выйти.

\- Ты готов? – уточняет Старк.

\- А у меня есть варианты? – бесцветно отзывается Баки.

\- Нет, - Старк хлопает его по плечу, и они оба делают шаг в шум и вспышки от фотокамер.

С другой стороны показывается Фьюри, и на трибуну они встают одновременно. Старк откашливается и берет слово. Стрекочут фотоаппараты, слепят телекамеры, журналисты, затаив дыхание, слушают: «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, лучший друг и соратник Капитана Америки…»

Постепенно все глаза и камеры переходят на неподвижную фигуру между Старком и Фьюри. Старк умолкает и в густой тишине еще отчетливей щелкают фотоаппараты. Баки смотрит прямо перед собой, не мигая и не щурясь от света. Глаза его пусты и прозрачны.

Журналист в первом ряду вскидывает руку и кричит первый вопрос:

\- Мистер Барнс, вы комфортно чувствуете себя в костюме вашего убитого друга?

И Старк скрипит зубами, как никогда желая врезать кому-то по зубам. Снова падает гулкая тишина.

\- А вы сами как думаете? – своим чуть севшим голосом отвечает Баки, и толпу прорывает. 

На него обрушивается град вопросов, журналисты вскакивают с мест и подбегают к трибуне, протягивая диктофоны, и стараясь перекричать друг друга. Баки чуть наклоняет голову и что-то отвечает. Старк и Фьюри стараются закрыть его собой и отбиваются от вопросов на два фронта. 

\- Всем спасибо! – орет Тони. – На остальные вопросы мы ответим в следующий раз!

Они с Фьюри подхватывают Баки под руки и тащат прочь. Журналисты бросаются за ними, но их останавливает охрана. 

\- Ну, все прошло неплохо, - бодро произносит Тони. – Я был неотразим.

\- Иди ты к черту, - ворчит Фьюри.

Баки молчит, и Тони не решается трогать его сейчас. Только не здесь. Они покидают здание через другой вход. Фьюри первым идет к своей машине, Старк задерживается, чтобы убрать в карман солнечные очки.  
И в этот момент Баки вдруг с силой отшвыривает его в сторону. Тони еще не успевает упасть за кадки с цветами, как в руке у Баки оказывается пистолет, и он с убийственной точностью робота всаживает всю обойму в неизвестно откуда взявшийся черный джип с бронированными стеклами. 

Барнс идет вперед, неотвратимый, словно ангел смерти. Выдирает протезом дверь джипа и швыряет ее в сторону. Вытаскивает за плечо сначала один окровавленный труп с простреленной головой, затем второй. Делает шаг назад, осматриваясь и закрываясь щитом.

\- Скорее! – орет из своей машины Фьюри.

Баки в секунду оказывается у оцепеневшего Тони, хватает его поперек туловища, прижимает к себе, и тащит прочь, закрывая щитом и всем телом. Когда они оказываются внутри автомобиля, Фьюри резко газует с места.

\- Что это было? – Тони, наконец, снимает очки и округлившимися глазами смотрит на затылок Фьюри.

\- Покушение, - роняет Баки, который напряженно вглядывается через заднее стекло на дорогу. 

\- На кого? – теряется Тони.

\- На тебя, - отрывисто отвечает Баки. – Такова цена открытости. Теперь ты - известная всем цель.

\- Парни разберутся с тем, кто это был, - мрачно говорит Фьюри. – Я оставил охрану вокруг Башни. Но дело опасное…

\- Внутри Башни тоже есть охрана, - в тон ему отвечает Баки. 

\- Да? – раскрывает Тони рот.

\- Я, - бросает на него пристальный взгляд Баки. – Считай, что у тебя новый телохранитель. 

\- Капитан Америка обязан оборонять всех граждан, - замечает Фьюри.

\- Без Старка весь план идет к черту, значит, главная цель – охрана Старка, - равнодушно поясняет Баки. 

\- Да я не… - пытается собраться с мыслями Тони.

\- Заткнись! – хором отвечают оба.

\- И вообще, откуда у тебя пистолет? – спохватывается Старк.

\- У Фьюри взял, - дергает плечом Баки.

Одноглазый тихо матерится под нос.

\- А он в курсе?

\- Нет! – рявкает Фьюри.

Джип останавливается у въезда на подземную парковку, и бойцы в черном пропускают его внутрь.

\- Это наши, - сообщает Фьюри.

\- Когда выяснишь, кто это был – проинформируй, - коротко отвечает Баки, и первым выбирается из машины. 

Потом открывает дверь, вытаскивает Тони и ведет его к лифту, все так же прикрывая собой и щитом.

\- Расслабься, мы уже дома, - пытается сохранить лицо Старк.

\- Именно на дому наемные убийцы и устраняют цели чаще всего, - сухо отвечает Баки.

Двери лифта со звоном закрываются за ними, и Тони очень хочется сползти на пол, но он не может это сделать под пристальным тяжелым взглядом холодных глаз. Холодных ли?

\- Телохранитель? – спрашивает Тони, проводя языком по верхней губе.

А в следующую секунду его вжимают в стену так, что вдохнуть больно и целуют. Жадно, бешено, не давая продыху. И Тони чувствует, как слабеют колени, кружится голова и встает в трусах. Он тянется навстречу, но Баки его так фиксирует, что невозможно предпринять никаких действий. Остается только ловить теплые мягкие губы и впускать глубже чужой уверенный язык. И глухо стонать. 

Двери со звоном распахиваются, и Баки отпускает его, делая шаг назад. Глаза у него пьяные, мутные, губы влажно блестят. Тони неосознанно тянется к ним, обводит очертания пальцем, размазывая пальцем их общую слюну. Но когда он приоткрывает рот, чтобы сказать все, что рвется из груди, Баки резко поворачивается и уходит.

\- Да что такое-то… - Тони в бессилии прикрывает глаза и считает про себя до двадцати. 

Сначала надо в душ, потом – проверить камеры. А вот потом вплотную заняться операцией «Загони Призрака в угол».


	14. Chapter 14

Старк прекрасно понимает, что застать врасплох суперсолдата, семьдесят лет работавшего лучшим киллером Гидры – пустая трата сил. Поэтому он заявляется в гостевую спальню не скрываясь, громко хлопая дверью и посвистывая.

Баки в душе – слышно, как шумит вода. Тони с любопытством осматривается: никаких признаков, что здесь кто-то живет, кроме смятой постели. Барнс явно не из тех, кто быстро обрастает вещами и пускает корни. Планшет сиротливо лежит на столике перед диваном. Темный экран отражает потолок.

Старк плюхается на диван и смотрит на дверь ванной. Вода шумит, но Тони готов поспорить, что Баки просто торчит там под дверью, в надежде, что Старк уйдет.

«И не мечтай», - ухмыляется Тони. Не в характере Старка играть в прятки, и сегодня, наконец, они расставят все точки над i.

Душ шумит еще пять, десять, пятнадцать минут… Наконец, воцаряется тишина. Тони усмехается, глядя на медленно открывающуюся дверь. 

Баки мрачный, мокрые волосы облепили голову, и из них чуть торчат небольшие уши. На нем нет ничего, кроме черных хлопковых боксеров, и лицо у Тони вытягивается, а глаза вспыхивают жадным голодным блеском.

\- Ты там ноги что ли брил? – задает вопрос Тони.

\- Нет, - угрюмо отвечает Баки. – Я ждал, когда ты уйдешь. 

Старк расплывается в широчайшей улыбке и указывает на Барнса пальцем. Тот бросает быстрый взгляд на входную дверь, и тут же на щеках его проступают пятна румянца. Возможно, Баки решает, что бегство в трусах и с мокрой головой из собственной спальни будет выглядеть совсем не по-суперсолдатски. 

\- Нам надо поговорить, - поднимается Тони с дивана. – О нас.

Баки резко вскидывает голову и отшатывается назад. Металлическая рука стискивает локоть живой руки, и у Тони в груди прокатывается горячая волна – настолько это живой, человеческий, беззащитный жест. 

\- Я думаю, что этот разговор неуместен, - сквозь зубы говорит Баки, обходя Старка по широкой дуге. 

\- Если бы не твои действия в лифте, я бы не стал нарушать твое пространство, - поднимает руки Тони. – Я не говорю сейчас о том, что делал я, потому что это была моя инициатива. Но в лифте – это был ты. И, черт возьми, это не было просто внезапным приступом сумасшествия. Ты знал, что делал. И хотел этого. Я прав?

Баки трет локоть все сильнее, нервными резкими движениями, и смотрит в пол. Волосы упали ему на лицо, и Старк видит только красивые яркие губы, которые подрагивают, пока Баки пытается сформулировать свой ответ словами.

\- Это были эмоции, - наконец произносит он. – Я потерял контроль над эмоциями. Я не стабилен.

Полуулыбка Тони гаснет, а все тело словно леденеет. Старк смотрит на Баки так, словно видит его в первый раз. Весь ужасный смысл этих слов открывается Старку разом, обнажая черную бездну без дна, полную смерти и ночных кошмаров. 

\- Эй, - проглатывает Тони комок в горле, и медленно идет к Баки, держа руки разведенными в стороны. – Эмоции – это нормально. Тебе не надо их контролировать постоянно. Ты живой человек, а люди живут чувствами. 

Баки резко вскидывает голову и смотрит на него сквозь спутанные волосы. Красивые, холодные, пустые глаза. 

\- Эмоции мешают миссиям, - монотонно произносит он. – Эмоций быть не должно. Иначе контроль будет потерян, и действия станут неадекватными. 

\- Джимми, - ласково произносит Тони его имя, мягко выдыхая первый слог и смакуя на языке долгое «и». – Эмоции важнее миссий. Ты не машина, ты человек. 

\- Я солдат, - глухо отвечает Баки. 

\- Солдаты тоже живые люди, - Тони останавливается совсем близко. – Вспомни Стива. Он всегда делал то, что считал правильным. То, что подсказывало ему сердце. 

\- И теперь Стив мертв, - произносит Баки, и взгляд его гаснет. 

\- Мы все умрем, - горько отвечает Тони. – Рано или поздно. Вопрос не в смерти, вопрос в том, что мы сможем перед ней вспомнить.

Баки не отвечает, только губы его вздрагивают, и Тони уже ничего не может с собой поделать. Иногда он тоже не может контролировать свои эмоции. 

Старк осторожно кладет ладони на широкую грудь Баки, неотрывно глядя тому в глаза. Справа ладонь ощущает глубоко под толщей мышц и ребер частые сильные удары. Белая кожа Барнса все еще влажная после душа, и от нее приятно пахнет гелем – Тони ведет по ней носом, вдыхая этот терпкий запах, и его снова ведет. Руки Старка плавно оглаживают плечи Барнса – левую чуть холодит. Тони снова поднимает голову, тянется губами и…

\- Это плохая идея, - Баки твердо отводит его руки в сторону и отходит к стене. - Это не то, что тебе нужно.

Тони остается стоять посреди комнаты, с бьющимся сердцем и опустевшими руками.

\- Что? – зло переспрашивает он, чувствуя, что эмоций у него ощутимо прибавилось. За счет злости.

\- Я не думаю, что это имеет смысл, - неохотно отвечает Баки, старательно отворачиваясь. 

\- Либо ты говоришь все, как есть, либо я за себя не отвечаю, - сквозь зубы цедит Тони. – Не надо держать меня за идиота.

\- Ну, - дергает плечом Баки. – Просто ты… Это ты. Энтони Старк. А я…

Баки красноречиво обводит живой рукой себя, задерживаясь на протезе.

\- Не думаю, что тебе это действительно нужно, - наконец переводит он взгляд на Старка. – Я не… лучший вариант. Пожалуй, один из худших. Тем более для такого, как ты. 

Баки все-таки не договаривает свою мысль до конца, но Тони по его лицу читает все достаточно ясно. «Для такого богатого капризного мудака». 

\- А давай, ну, в качестве эксперимента, ты не будешь один решать за нас обоих, что мне нужно, а что – нет, - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на ругательства, шипит Старк, снова подходя ближе.

\- Что? – теряется Баки, который явно не думал о ситуации в таком разрезе. – Я не…

\- Ты меня поцеловал, - Старк оказывается так близко, что Баки чувствует тепло его губ, и голова его постепенно начинает кружиться, но это довольно приятно. – Сам. Мы вернулись на то же место. Ты этого хотел? Да или нет? Сейчас важно только это.

Баки молчит, краснеет, но Тони уже все ясно по его взгляду. И говорить ничего не нужно.

Наконец-то они целуются так, как давно хотелось Тони – расслабленно, медленно и жарко. У Баки чувственные теплые губы, и он охотно уступает Старку первенство. Мягко подстраивается и прикрывает глаза. Тони целуется, чувствуя, как возбуждение прокатывается по телу, скручиваясь в теплый тугой узел внизу. 

Живая ладонь Баки неуверенно ложится ему на спину, скользит ниже. Тони обнимает его, чуть трясущимися руками – Баки жесткий, горячий и спокойный. Старк заводится все сильнее, посасывает яркие губы, обводит руками все изгибы тела. Трогает там, где давно хотелось. Тишину нарушают только звуки поцелуя и сбивчивое дыхание. 

Ладонь Баки скользит под одежду, и у Тони сладко сжимается задница, а член и яйца наливаются тяжестью. Соприкосновение с тканью влажной головки раздражает, и Баки, интуитивно угадав, приспускает с него штаны, высвобождая член. Тони подается вперед, и головка задевает голый пресс Баки. Старк дышит ему в рот. В голове – ни одной связной мысли. 

Баки мягко перехватывает разомлевшего Тони за плечи, ведет за собой. Опускается на постель, не разрывая поцелуя, тянет на себя, и добирается пальцем до сомкнутой дырки. Первое острожное касание вызывает у Тони тихий стон блаженства. 

Поцелуй становится жестче, Тони уже не может остановиться, он тянется к паху Баки, но металлическая рука вдруг аккуратно, но твердо останавливает его. Старк наваливается на Барнса всем телом, трется и – замирает. Потому что у Баки – ничего. Никакой реакции ниже пояса. 

Тони отрывается от вспухших ярких губ и смотрит Баки в глаза. Взгляд у того замутненный, чуть грустный и внимательный.

\- О Боже, - выдыхает Тони, краснея и теряясь. – Ты же…

\- Все хорошо, - незнакомым голосом отвечает Баки. – Не думай об этом.

\- Но…

Баки закрывает ему рот поцелуем. Палец мягко надавливает на вход, и Тони прознает острая вспышка удовольствия. Палец медленно проникает глубже, растягивает, дразнит, причиняет легкий сладостный дискомфорт, от которого хочется орать в голос. 

\- Все хорошо, - шепчет Баки ему на ухо, чуть прихватывая губами нежную кожу, и к первому пальцу незаметно присоединяется второй.

Медленные круговые движения, от которых по телу растекается жаркая волна возбуждения. Тони приподнимает бедра и выгибается. Тяжелый член трется о живот Баки, оставляя разводы смазки. Старка слегка трясет, он раздвигает ноги и плавно насаживается. Баки улыбается ему своей едва заметной улыбкой, и внезапно и резко проталкивает оба пальца внутрь на всю длину, одновременно вжимая Тони в себя. 

Старк вскрикивает, и перед глазами его расцветают звезды. Сердце бьется пойманной птицей, все тело скручивает судорогой. Взгляд Баки размыт, рот влажно блестит. Тони кончает до звона в ушах, и расслабленно вытягивается на нем, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Баки не убирает пальцы до тех пор, пока их не перестает зажимать. А потом обнимает Тони обеими руками, поглаживая невесомыми касаниями спину. 

\- Мы решим это, - охрипшим голосом произносит Старк ему в шею, пьянея от запаха и эмоций. – Нет такой проблемы, которую не может решить Энтони Эдвард Старк. 

Баки ничего не отвечает, а только сильнее прижимает его к себе. И от этого Тони становится еще лучше.


	15. Chapter 15

Тони просыпается в состоянии умиротворения. Еще до того, как проснуться, в уютной полудреме, Тони вспоминает, что спит в постели Баки. И горячее тело, к которому он прижимается, даже во сне наслаждаясь запахом волос и кожи – это Баки. Расслабленный, прирученный, покорившийся. Доверившийся. 

Старк скользит ладонями по теплому животу, осторожно обводя кубики пресса. Утренний стояк трется об упругие ягодицы, и Тони медленно целует широкие плечи, притираясь все ближе. 

Баки оборачивается и смотрит на него через плечо: румяные спросонья щеки, совсем не сонные глаза и опухшие после вчерашнего губы.

\- Привет, -низким от желания голосом произносит Старк, пока его руки сами по себе трогают, ласкают, изучают. – Я тебя разбудил?

\- Привет, - отвечает Баки. – Нет, я давно не сплю.

\- И что же ты делал? – спрашивает Тони, у которого уже все путается в голове. 

Кровь стучит в висках, внизу все горит. Член упирается в теплую кожу, головку покалывает от возбуждения. Трение приносит лишь частичное облегчение, но так невыносимо хочется большего.

\- Слушал, как ты дышишь, - отвечает Баки. 

Тони целует его, наваливаясь сверху. Баки – хмель и яд, жесткость металла и нежность майского ветра. Тони нравится в нем все – даже то, что его спутанные волосы лезут обоим в лицо и мешают целоваться.

Баки разворачивается, и Тони оказывается на нем сверху. Гладит ладонью щеку, всматриваясь в глаза. Зрачки Баки сужаются, взгляд «расплывается». Тони вкладывает ему в рот свои пальцы и замирает, глядя на то, как чувственные губы смыкаются вокруг, и Баки облизывает их, прикрывая глаза. 

В этот момент Тони кажется, что он сходит с ума, потому что в душе у него поднимается нечто темное. Это иррациональная жадность, которая заполняет душу черным нефтяным пятном, в ней смешаны страх, боль, злость, ненависть, и – основное – ревность. Потому что Баки теперь его. Барнс принадлежит ему, так же, как костюмы и Башня.

Баки трогает пальцы языком, медленно проводя по коже от последней фаланги до подушечек, и Тони сходит с ума, при одной мысли, что кто-то еще смеет претендовать на Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, которого он так долго хотел, которого он добивался и, наконец, получил. В свою кровать, в свое полное распоряжение, и даже в свою душу. 

\- Джимми, - шепчет Старк, наклоняясь Баки к самому уху. – Иди к папочке…

Баки вздрагивает под ним, и Тони чувствует всем телом, как он расслабляется. Баки приоткрывает рот и выпускает мокрые от слюны пальцы, хрипло дышит, почти стонет. Темные ресницы дрожат, а на щеках горят розовые пятна румянца. 

Мокрые пальцы скользят между ягодиц, мягко надавливают на вход, и Тони нетерпеливо вводит внутрь сразу два. Так медленно, как только возможно, но настойчиво. Баки вздрагивает и на секунду приоткрывает глаза. Серый приглушенный свет ослепляет Старка, и тот снова целует, скорее кусая, чем лаская, и проталкивает пальцы все глубже, чувствуя, как их зажимает в восхитительной влажной тесноте. Губы Баки вздрагивают и искажаются. 

\- Сэр, в Башне агент Романова, - голос Джарвиса звучит раскатом грома. Падает сверху ледяным внезапным душем.

\- Что? – Тони вскидывает голову и бешеным взглядом смотрит в потолок, будто действительно ожидая увидеть там старого дворецкого отца. 

\- Агент Романова поднимается в пентхаус на лифте, сэр, - поясняет Джарвис.

\- Какого хера ты ее пропустил?! – в бешенстве орет Тони, неосознанно сдавливая плечо Баки. 

\- Старк, - резко и холодно произносит тот, и реплика производит эффект пощечины.

Тони мгновенно трезвеет. Смотрит в серые глаза, жесткие и настороженные. Барнс вежливо, но твердо снимает его с себя и поднимается с постели. 

Тони запускает руку в волосы, и проклинает про себя весь женский род, в особенности – рыжих ведьм, которые словно чуют, когда приходить не надо. И заявляются ровно в тот самый момент. 

Наскоро натянув штаны и футболку, разъяренный, как бык, несущийся на арену корриды, Старк бежит в гостиную и едва не сталкивается в дверях с Наташей. Зеленоватые глаза той отмечают все: помятое спросонья лицо, нервный блеск глаз, досаду, ярость и нетерпение.

\- Привет, - расслабленно произносит Наташа, опускаясь на диван. 

\- Что? – Тони складывает руки на груди, и пытается испепелить рыжую взглядом, но этого явно для нее недостаточно.

\- Мы нашли их, - лениво отвечает Наташа, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Тех, кто совершил покушение.

\- И что? – злится Тони.

\- Это были независимые наемники, которых наняли через подставное агентство, - говорит Наташа. – Когда мы пришли туда, там уже никого не было. И след взять не удалось.

\- Ну, и плевать, мало ли, кто хочет мою голову, - отмахивается Старк. – Ради этого не стоило тащиться сюда лично.

\- А Фьюри уверен, что стоило, - пожимает плечами Наташа. – Все гораздо серьезней, чем кажется. Кто-то очень хочет твою голову, и кто-то такой, кто очень не хочет афишировать себя.

\- Я вообще занят, - злится Тони. – Провожу работу над ошибками – что было не так с Альтроном. Не стоит отвлекать меня по пустякам.

\- Старк, - у Наташи резко меняется выражение лица, а глаза опасно сужаются. – По пустякам я бы не пришла. Я пришла потому, что мне кажется – опасность не только снаружи Башни.

\- А? – не понимает сначала Тони. А потом до него доходит.

\- Джимми – новый Кэп, какого черта ты несешь? – срывается он.

\- Да, - холодно обрывает его Наташа. – И если это было его миссией, то она достигнута. А ты больше не нужен. 

Глаза Тони сужаются, и злость в них – холодное темное пламя. Старк смотрит на Романову, отдавая ей паузу, чтобы она могла взять свои слова обратно.

\- Я не хочу больше этого слышать, - говорит Старк. – Ты сама читала отчеты комиссий. Джимми чист. 

\- Его учили обходить комиссии, - серьезно говорит Наташа. – Его дрессировали добиваться своего. 

Тони невыносимо хочется влепить ей пощечину. Ему приходится напомнить себе, что Романова – женщина и друг. 

\- Джимми спас меня на пресс-конференции, - сквозь зубы цедит Старк.

\- Если покушение не было частью миссии, прикрытием агента, - Наташа смотрит на него в упор, и впервые в жизни Старку ее глаза до отвращения напоминают змеиные.

\- Твои заявления не обоснованы ничем, кроме твоей ненависти и мстительности, - бросает ей Тони. – Джимми в нашей команде.

\- А твои заявления не обоснованы ничем, кроме личных эмоций, - возвращает ему удар Наташа. От которого у Тони перехватывает дыхание.

\- Да как ты смеешь… - начинает он.

\- Твое чувство вины по поводу гибели Стива заставляет тебя цепляться за человека, который был его другом еще до рождества Христова, - Наташа оказывается на ногах. 

\- Его оправдал трибунал, и проверили три комиссии, он чист, - Тони ужасно хочется пойти и взорвать что-нибудь. Какую-нибудь базу террористов. Или, возможно, чей-нибудь авианосец. 

\- Ты сам роешь себе могилу, - не сдается Наташа. – Старк, мне плевать, что именно этот агент когда-то попортил мне шкуру. И на твои сексуальные предпочтения тоже плевать. Но мне не плевать, если он свернет тебе шею за завтраком. Потому что ты мой друг. Ну и потому, что нам неоткуда больше будет взять второго Энтони Старка.

Тони краснеет так, что, кажется, красноватые отсветы падают на стены.

\- А вот это уже не твое дело, - шипит он. – Прекрати совать нос в мою личную жизнь.

\- Спасибо, теперь я точно уверена, что дело не только в Стиве, - ухмыляется Наташа, и Тони хочется уже не отвесить ей пощечину, а задушить прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Разговор окончен, - Тони в бешенстве указывает на дверь.

\- Боюсь, все только начинается, - убирает улыбку Романова и уходит, легко неся свое гибкое сильное тело. 

Старк остается в одиночестве и прикрывает глаза ладонью.

\- Ты можешь отследить через камеры всех, кто входил туда? – спрашивает голос над ухом.

Тони вздрагивает и убирает руку: Баки стоит рядом, лицо у него пустое и нечитаемое.

\- Куда?

\- В то подставное агентство?

\- Не знаю, - устало отвечает Тони. – И не уверен, что стоит тратить на это время.

\- Я хочу потратить на это время, - говорит Баки.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь найти все записи спутниковых и городских камер, или их внутренних камер, или вообще любых камер, которые могут помочь, - отвечает Тони. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает Баки.

\- Джимми, - вдруг доходит до Старка. – А ты все слышал?

\- Да, - коротко отвечает Баки, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Послушай, я не… - идет за ним Тони.

Баки бросает на него холодный взгляд через плечо.

\- Камеры, Старк. Прежде всего – камеры. 

Тони идет за ним, чувствуя, как от широкой спины Барнса веет холодом. Зимней стужей одиночества и опустошенности.


	16. Chater 16

Глаза Баки не отрываются от монитора, на котором демонстрируется размытая запись с камер видеонаблюдения. 

Старк терпеливо сидит рядом первые пятнадцать минут, но записи его не интересуют. Он пытается прочесть по пустому лицу Баки хоть что-то, угадать по тени эмоций, злится тот на него или все хорошо. 

Но лицо Баки застывшее, словно у мраморных ангелов на фамильном склепе Старков. Ледяная недоступная красота. Тони до безумия хочется протянуть руку и провести подушечками пальцев по строгому изгибу полных губ, мягко очертить идеально прямой нос и разгладить морщинку между бровей.

\- Джимми, - осторожно зовет Тони.

Баки искоса бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Послушай, я уверен в тебе, - продолжает Старк. – Ты можешь положиться на меня.

\- Да? – усмехается Баки, не отрывая глаз от монитора. – Это я уже слышал. От Стива. Все эти детские шепталки про то, что мы вместе до конца. Падение и зима меня от этого вылечили. Потом я снова поверил, что мы с ним вместе до конца, но этот мелкий засранец взял и погиб тогда, когда он был мне нужнее всего. Прости, Старк, но я действительно не тот, кто тебе нужен. Есть вещи, которые нельзя исправить. 

\- О чем ты? – Тони чувствует, как из живота по телу расползается противный холод. Подкатывает к сердцу, усиливается, давит до боли. Баки поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в упор тяжелым темным взглядом. Тони думает о том, какие у него красивые глаза, и о том, что мог бы смотреть в них с утра до ночи, но Баки открывает рот и произносит:

\- Я не стабилен. И я до сих пор не знаю, кто я. Возможно, они приходили не за тобой, а за мной. Пока я не разберусь с этим, нельзя рисковать. 

Тони еще несколько секунд смотрит на Баки, надеясь, что что-то изменится. Но серые глаза все так же серьезны, а лицо лишено выражения. 

\- Да, - Тони в замешательстве ерошит волосы, пока по рту растекается горечь, которую все-таки придется проглотить. – Что ж, ты… Я понимаю.

Баки отворачивается и снова смотрит в монитор. Его широкие плечи напряжены, спина идеально выпрямлена. Тони поворачивается и уходит. В конце концов, один стаканчик виски никому еще не повредил.

***  
Утром Тони просыпается с четким предчувствием беды. Что-то не так, и Тони зовет, поднимаясь с постели: - Джарвис!

\- Да, сэр? – откликается привычный голос.

\- Где мистер Барнс?

\- Мистер Барнс отсутствует на территории Башни, сэр, - отвечает Джарвис, и сердце Тони стремительно падает вниз – ниже, ниже, пока не разбивается на тысячи осколков.

\- А где он? – Тони настолько теряется, что задает глупейший вопрос.

\- Не знаю, сэр, - отвечает дворецкий. – Мистер Барнс покинул Башню около четырех утра через окно на пятнадцатом этаже. Просто выпрыгнул вниз, сэр. Я проверил камеры наружного наблюдения, и нигде не обнаружил тела. 

\- Да, - самому себе отвечает Тони, и идет в кабинет, пошатываясь.

Баки исчез. Тони чувствует, как его знобит. Вариантов два: Баки сбежал, или Баки отправился проводить свое собственное расследование. Оба варианта ужасны так, что Тони в изнеможении прикрывает глаза и трет виски. Лучший выход – позвонить Фьюри, но перед глазами встает лицо Наташи. 

\- Нет, нет, пока нельзя, - шепчет Тони, запивая таблетки скотчем. 

Страшно представить, что сделает Фьюри, если узнает о том, что Баки сбежал. Разумеется, он не поверит в благие намерения Зимнего солдата. Разумеется, на Баки сразу же начнется охота, и проект снова остается без Капитана. Разумеется, Старку больше никто никогда и ни за что не поверит. 

Но с другой стороны, если Баки отправился на охоту, то жизнь его в страшной опасности, и в любую секунду Тони может потерять его. Навсегда.

Старк садится в кресло, пытаясь успокоиться, и рукой трет лоб. Никогда еще ему не было так тяжело сделать выбор. Виски покрыты потом, тяжелые соленые капли стекают по щекам на шею, а на стене висят часы, где уверенная стрелка неумолимо бежит по своему извечному маршруту. 

\- Джимми, зачем ты так со мной? – спрашивает Тони украшенную огнями ночь за окном, но в ответ прилетает только порыв ветра, с размаху ударяющийся в стекло. 

Старк поднимается на крышу и смотрит на ослепительное море разноцветных огней. Ветер оплетает его фигуру, путается в волосах. Старк отпивает виски и всматривается в ночь, мысленно уговаривая Баки вернуться. Или хотя бы остаться в живых. Тони сам себе дает время до следующего вечера. Тогда в любом случае придется звонить Фьюри. 

***  
Тони просыпается разом, словно его вытолкнули из теплого сна, и резко садится на постели. Стрелки показывают девять часов вечера. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, во сколько он лег. 

Старк сползает с постели и идет на кухню. Ему нужен кофе. А еще нужно позвонить Фьюри. 

\- Сэр, - окликает его Джарвис, когда Тони блаженно приникает к стакану с ледяным апельсиновым соком.   
\- М? – нехотя реагирует Тони.

\- Мистер Барнс вернулся, поднимается на лифте из подземного гаража, просил передать вам привет, - сообщает Джарвис, и Старк давится соком, кашляет, отплевываясь и размахивая руками. 

Едва он успевает продышаться, как в дверях возникает широкоплечая фигура, затянутая в черное. 

\- Твою мать!... – не может сдержаться Тони.

Баки в толстовке и широкой спортивной куртке, в форменных брюках и солдатских ботинках. Обе руки затянуты в перчатки. Баки левой рукой снимает с головы кепку и бросает ее на стол. Второй достает беретту и кладет ее рядом с кепкой.

\- Я нашел их, - спокойно говорит Баки. – И это не Гидра. Можно мне тоже сока?

\- Что? – орет Тони. – Какой сок? Ты, сука, где был вообще? Как ты мог свалить, не сказав мне?!

\- Ты бы возмущался и запретил мне покидать Башню, - пожимает плечами Баки, и наливает себе сок в опустевший стакан Тони. – Я не хотел ненужных споров.

\- Зато ты хотел моего инфаркта! – злится Старк, в бешенстве сверкая глазами.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Баки. – Я хотел тебя обезопасить.

Тони стихает, глядя на то, как Баки жадно пьет сок, прикрыв глаза.

\- Сутки без жидкости, мне надо восстановиться, - поясняет Баки, выливая в стакан остатки сока. 

\- Какого черта ты ушел? – сглатывает Тони. – Мы теперь команда. Ты не можешь принимать решения, не обсудив их со мной.

\- Я семьдесят лет не принимал никаких решений сам, только делал то, что приказывали, - отвечает Баки, облизывая «усы» от сока. – Ты сказал, что теперь у меня всегда есть выбор. Что я могу решать сам за себя. Ну, вот я попробовал, и мне понравилось. 

\- Решать самому – не значит, все делать в одиночку, - в отчаянии стонет Старк. – Это было, черт возьми, опасно. Ты подвергал себя опасности.

\- М? – Баки почти улыбается, во всяком случае, уголок его губ приподнимается. Барнс лезет в холодильник за второй упаковкой сока. – Нет, не подвергал. Я просчитал все риски. И вот я здесь. 

Баки поднимает стакан с соком, словно собирается произнести тост, и улыбается. А потом пьет, запрокинув голову.

\- Рассказывай, - складывает руки на груди Тони.

\- Всего лишь твои старые друзья из Афганистана, - пожимает плечами Баки. – Это было довольно легко и относительно безопасно. Я их нашел и слил всю информацию ЦРУ. Можешь больше не беспокоиться об этом.

\- А еще что ты сделал? – хмурится Тони.

\- Ну, еще убил троих, - неохотно признается Баки. – Но они сами нарвались. А, и еще я брал вертолет у Фьюри. Прости.

\- Фьюри об этом знает? – с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Тони.

\- Нет, - пожимает Баки плечами, и снова почти улыбается. Почти. Вокруг глаз его собираются мелкие морщинки, а нос забавно морщится. Взгляд теплеет.

\- Если ты еще раз уйдешь в самоволку, я тебя накажу, - стискивает зубы Тони, и глаза его опасно прищуриваются.

\- О? – в глазах Баки вспыхивает не менее опасный интерес. – И как же? Тюрьма? Публичная порка? Шокеры?

\- Штраф, - белозубо и хищно скалится Тони. – Ты мне должен за ремонт тридцатого этажа, забыл? Еще раз такое выкинешь – и отдашь все сразу и с процентами. 

Улыбка Баки исчезает, глаза и рот изумленно округляются. 

\- Старк, - потрясенно выдыхает он. – Да ты самый жестокий мудак из всех, кого я знаю. И самый коварный.

\- Это ты еще плохо меня знаешь, - скалится Тони. 

\- Сэр, - снова вклинивается в их разговор голос Джарвиса. – На связи мистер Фьюри. Что-то по поводу вертолета.

Тони в ужасе переводит взгляд на Баки, но тот ухмыляется и исчезает. Кепка и беретта по-прежнему лежат на столе. 

\- Соединяю, - информирует Джарвис.


	17. Chapter 17

Разговор с Фьюри стоит Старку всех сил и запасов терпения. Одноглазый припомнил ему все, вплоть до известной выходки на вечеринке.

\- Сколько мне еще будут поминать эту шутку с описанным костюмом, - мрачно бурчит Тони, нажимая на кнопку лифта. – Я был пьян. И это было всего один раз! 

Двери открываются, и в лифте обнаруживается Барнс. Чистый, с чуть влажными после душа волосами, в легкой белой майке и мягких домашних штанах. Стоит, прислонившись плечом к зеркальной стене, и улыбается.

\- Пришел спасать тебя от Фьюри, - отвечает он на немой вопрос в глазах Старка. – Ждал тебя внизу, потом устал ждать и поехал наверх. 

\- А, - устало отмахивается Тони. – Ничего, я привык. Что во всем и всегда виноват Старк. 

Двери закрываются, и Тони закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Барнса. Да, он зол и имеет на это полное право. В конце концов, после бессонной ночи не хватало ему еще выговора от Фьюри. И напоминаний о пьяной выходке с костюмом.

\- Ты думал, что я не вернусь? – спрашивает голос Баки в самое ухо, и Тони мгновенно накрывает. Резко, сразу, от кончиков пальцев до кончиков ушей. 

Старк открывает глаза и видит их отражение в зеркале: Баки стоит у него за спиной и обнимает живой рукой поперек груди. Щека Баки касается его виска. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и от этого возбуждение охватывает Тони, теплой волной прокатываясь по коже, и заставляя мошонку наливаться тяжестью, а анус сладко пульсировать. 

Старк чувствует, что сейчас на кону лежит все. И зависит это «все» только от его ответа.

\- Да, - честно отвечает Тони. – Я боялся, что тебя захватят. Убьют. Обнулят. Заберут. И я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Потеряю. Насовсем. 

\- А ты не думал, что я просто взял и сбежал? – ровным голосом интересуется Баки.

\- Думал, - сразу отвечает Тони, который решает держать все карты открытыми. – Ты не говоришь со мной. Я тебе неприятен. Ты восстановился. Ты мог просто уйти. Вообще, ты действительно можешь уйти в любой момент. Ты свободен.

Пальцы живой руки медленно поглаживают горло Старка, трогают, чуть сжимая, а потом Баки наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза отражению: - Я не уйду, пока ты не будешь в безопасности. 

Теплые губы скользят по скуле, плавно переходят на шею. Оставленную ими влажную дорожку холодит. Cтарк видит в зеркале темную макушку Баки и чувствует, как живая рука забирается в вырез майки. Загрубелая кожа ладони слегка царапает гладкую грудь. Протезом Баки притискивает Старка к себе и вжимается в него пахом, целуя чувствительное место там, где шея переходит в плечо.

Тони накрывает его руку своей, переплетая пальцы, и откидывается назад, зажмурившись. Тело горит, кожу покалывает от возбуждения. Когда язык Баки снова проходится по его шее, Тони втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, как от боли. А потом поворачивается и целует яркий рот, чувствуя слабый привкус апельсинового сока и сигарет.

\- Так ты все-таки куришь? – выдыхает Старк, которого отчаянно тянет смеяться. 

Баки прижимает его к стене, и три его зеркальных двойника делают то же самое. Отражения Тони прикрывают глаза, позволяя себя ласкать, и счастливо расслабляясь. Нельзя злиться на человека, который умеет так целоваться.

\- Это был спецкурс боевой подготовки по поцелуям? – даже в такой момент Тони не способен промолчать.

Баки глубже проталкивает язык внутрь и затыкает его самым бесцеремонным образом. Руки его обнимают Старка. У Тони все плывет перед глазами, но торопиться некуда – на этот раз Баки в его полном распоряжении.

\- Джарвис, - хрипло говорит Старк, когда Баки нехотя отпускает его губы, чтобы перевести дух. – Режим «А-1».

\- Что это? – глаза у Баки мутные, зрачки расширены. Хотя тело его не реагирует, но Баки _хочет _. Это видно по нервному блеску глаз, по голодному взгляду, чувствуется по жару тела, слышится в слишком громком стуке сердца.__

__\- Джарвис заблокирует Башню, - выдыхает Тони, привлекая Баки к себе. Скользит губами по сильной шее, зарывается носом в волосы, вздрагивая от их упоительного запаха. – Мы будем отрезаны от мира, как в случае ядерного апокалипсиса. Полная блокировка. Чтобы попасть внутрь, понадобятся, как минимум, Тор и Халк, действующие в паре. А обоих сейчас нет в Нью-Йорке._ _

__\- Это чтобы я не убежал? – усмехается ему в рот Баки, проводя носом по щеке Старка и ластясь к нему всем телом._ _

__\- И это тоже, - соглашается Тони. – Защита работает в обе стороны. Никто. Не сможет. Влезть между нами. Только не сегодня!_ _

__Двери лифта, наконец, распахиваются, и Баки легко подхватывает Старка под бедра. Тони оплетает его ногами, втайне гордясь растяжкой. Все-таки не суперсолдат, а тоже есть, что продемонстрировать._ _

__В руках Баки удобно, как на стуле. Барнс несет его по коридору, подставляя губы для поцелуев, угадывая дорогу, и безошибочно находит свою гостевую спальню. Там он ставит Старка на пол и отодвигается._ _

__Тони одним движением стягивает майку и бросает ее в сторону. Следом отправляются штаны._ _

__\- Иди к папочке, - манит Тони, и взгляд у него совсем пьяный, а губы влажно блестят._ _

__Баки бесшумно приближается, гибкий и опасный, как тигр, обнимает Тони и утыкается лицом ему куда-то за ухо. Он большой, жесткий и теплый. Это немного похоже на чудо – в груди у Тони поднимается гремучая смесь восторга, желания, страха, радости и недоверия._ _

__Руки Баки медленно накрывают его ягодицы, сжимают, скользят, разводят в стороны, умело играют, растягивая и возбуждая. Баки целует его чуть грубо, нетерпеливо, прихватывая губы едва не до крови. Это дико заводит. Хочется больше и дольше._ _

__Сквозь шум крови в ушах Тони смутно слышит голос Джарвиса, но отмахивается одной рукой, а другой тянет Баки за собой на постель. Баки подхватывает его и падает на свежее белье, перекатываясь так, чтобы Старк оказался сверху. Баки не поднимает глаз, лицо у него сосредоточенное, а между бровей снова залегла морщинка._ _

__Тони отодвигается, чтобы стянуть с него майку. Кладет руку на мускулистую грудь, задевая затвердевший прохладный сосок. Распускает дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами шнурки на штанах, тянет вниз, и Баки послушно поднимает бедра, а потом раздвигает ноги._ _

__\- Молодец, - шепчет Тони, укладываясь сверху, и обводит языком мягкие губы. – Джимми, ты хороший мальчик. Иди к папочке._ _

__Баки вдруг стонет на высокой ноте и приникает к Тони всем телом. Его слегка трясет, и Старк целует его глубже, жестче, настойчивей, чувствуя, как Баки отзывается на поцелуй всем телом, мычит в рот, трется бедрами и извивается._ _

__\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы папочка позаботился о тебе? – шепчет Тони ему в ухо, а потом прикусывает раковину._ _

__Баки стонет, в этом стоне звучит такая неприкрытая мольба, что у Тони больше нет сил терпеть и сдерживаться. Горячий, открытый Баки, который _просит _– это окончательно сводит с ума. Член Тони трется о живот Баки, смазка пачкает темные волоски лобка.___ _

____Тони быстро облизывает пальцы и тянется рукой вниз. Баки отворачивается и прячет лицо в подушку. Его напряженные плечи блестят от пота, волосы спутались, а живая рука сминает простыни._ _ _ _

____\- Ты хороший мальчик, Джимми, - шепчет Старк, пока его пальцы окунаются в теплое, влажное, тесное. – Выдохни, расслабься._ _ _ _

____Баки постепенно обмякает под ним, дыхание его выравнивается, и пальцы уже скользят внутри него гораздо свободней. Настолько, что можно добавить к ним третий. Тони вдавливает Баки в постель всем телом, проталкивает пальцы глубже, разминает вход резкими мерными движениями, и Баки вздрагивает, а потом начинает насаживаться, беззвучно кусая подушку._ _ _ _

____\- Иди к папочке, - Тони жестко целует его в шею, прихватывая губами солоноватую от пота кожу, и убирает руку, чтобы взяться мокрыми пальцами за тяжелый член, увитый проступившими венами._ _ _ _

____Баки закидывает ему руку на шею, тянет к себе, по-прежнему прячась в своей подушке. Тони коленом разводит ему бедра как можно шире, подводит рукой член и толкается в растянутую дырку. Входит туго. Но Баки лежит смирно, не зажимаясь, и только все сильнее стискивает живой рукой шею Тони._ _ _ _

____Старк чуть приподнимается и плюет себе на член, а потом резко поддает бедрами и втискивается в горячее узкое нутро. Еще один судорожный толчок, и он входит до конца. Так, что мошонка со шлепком ударяется о промежность._ _ _ _

____\- Джимми, - зовет Тони, не двигаясь и давая привыкнуть к себе. – Посмотри на меня._ _ _ _

____Баки медленно поворачивает голову. Ресницы его слиплись от слез, а влажные губы подрагивают. Глаза мутные, сияющие и абсолютно счастливые._ _ _ _

____\- Тони, - выдыхает он, впервые назвав Старка по имени._ _ _ _

____И это возбуждает Старка сильнее, чем все прикосновения. Старк целует, целует, целует дрожащие губы, пьяные глаза и влажные от пота и слез щеки. И толкается глубже, мерно крутит бедрами, постепенно ускоряя темп._ _ _ _

____Баки остро реагирует на каждый новый толчок – словно его постепенно отпускает нечто, болезнью засевшее где-то внутри._ _ _ _

____\- Прости, - шепчет Тони ему в губы. – Не могу больше._ _ _ _

____И срывается в бешеный темп, вгоняя Баки так, что тот кричит, срывая голос, и оплетает ногами поясницу Старка, чтобы удержаться и не соскользнуть с твердого влажного члена. Воздух спальни становится тяжелым от их запаха, от их страсти. Похоть и пот пропитывают простыни, от них волосы свиваются в тугие кольца, а перед глазами повисает розоватая пелена._ _ _ _

____Тони трахает Баки все резче, быстрее, задыхаясь и чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм. Баки стонет, беззащитно запрокинув мокрую от пота голову, жадно принимает его в себя, подмахивает и, забывшись, стискивает руками так, что у Тони трещат ребра. Это пиздец, как больно, но Тони не чувствует ничего, кроме накрывающей жаркой волны оргазма._ _ _ _

____Ступни и щиколотки сводит судорогой, движения непроизвольно ускоряются, и Тони сам срывается на долгий стон, проваливаясь в оглушающий, звенящий оргазм, который потом еще долго не отпускает, бродя вспышками судорог по телу._ _ _ _

____Тони лежит, вжавшись в Баки, гладит его, трогает, почти душит, ловит последние отзвуки удовольствия, а потом чуть приподнимается и смотрит Барнсу в раскрасневшееся лицо. Баки тянется и накрывает ему лицо живой ладонью. Тони мягко целует солоноватую кожу и медленно вынимает член. Тот с хлюпаньем выскальзывает из растраханной дырки, все еще полувозбужденный, и Тони шипит сквозь зубы, когда сверхчувствительная головка задевает бедро Баки._ _ _ _

____А потом Тони бросает взгляд на Баки, и оглушающим ударом по затылку к нему приходит понимание того, что Баки тоже полувозбужден. Тони тянется липкой от слюны и спермы рукой, и осторожно дотрагивается пальцами до опадающего члена Баки._ _ _ _

____\- Ты?... – неверяще выдыхает Тони, смыкая пальцы вокруг скользкой теплой головки._ _ _ _

____Баки неловко усмехается, пожимая плечами._ _ _ _

____\- Не я, а ты, - смущенно отвечает он. – Ты отлично постарался._ _ _ _

____Тони чуть сжимает кулак, чувствуя, как возбуждение Баки отступает._ _ _ _

____\- У тебя стоял, - говорит Тони, и в глазах его появляется азартный блеск. – Ну, то есть, почти стоял. То есть, мы можем решить эту проблему._ _ _ _

____\- Не стоит поднимать такой шум из-за ерунды, - Баки густо краснеет и резко дергает Старка на себя._ _ _ _

____Они смотрят друг на друга, и дыхание их перемешивается, а губы почти соприкасаются._ _ _ _

____\- Это важно, почему ты… - упирается Старк._ _ _ _

____Но Баки не слушает, а снова затыкает ему рот поцелуем. И слегка хлопает металлической ладонью по упругой заднице._ _ _ _


	18. Chapter 18

Они целуются, и Тони чувствует, что хочет еще. У него давно (по его личным меркам) никого не было, и сейчас изголодавшееся тело требует своего. Ну и сама мысль, что Баки, чертов Зимний солдат, который всегда смотрел на него с бешенством дикого зверя, запертого в клетке, сейчас сам покорно раздвигает перед ним ноги, возбуждает. Скорость и опасность всегда возбуждают, а рядом с Баки ощущение скорости и опасности есть всегда.

\- Сэр, - раздается строгий голос Джарвиса. – На связи директор Фьюри.

\- Пусть идет к черту со своим вертолетом, я ему три новых купил, привезли небось уже, обмотав розовыми бантами, - возмущается Старк. 

\- Сэр, директор Фьюри настаивает на связи, - гнет свое Джарвис.

\- Передай Фьюри, что я улетел на Шри Ланку, снимать порнофильм, - огрызается Старк. – Все, конец связи.

\- А если что-то серьезное? – хмурится Баки, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Да что там могло с утра произойти, - закатывает глаза Старк. – Кроме того, если бы что-то реально произошло, то меня бы доставали уже все, а не один Фьюри. Так что это все ерунда, Нику просто одиноко и хочется поболтать… Эй! 

Баки ухмыляется, и Тони потирает ягодицу, ноющую от щипка.

\- Это вызов? – уточняет он.

\- Это не я, - делает самые невинные в мире глаза Баки. – Это все вот она. Сама. Я тут не при чем. Честно.

Баки указывает живым пальцем на протез. И трогательно надувает губы. Тони хочется съязвить что-нибудь насчет сороковых, но он вовремя прикусывает язык. Еще слишком рано. 

Старк зевает и устраивается у Баки на плече, забрасывает на него ногу и смыкает тяжелые веки. 

\- Ты спать? – спрашивает Баки.

\- Угу, - сонно отзывается Старк. – Скоро опять утро, а благодаря кое-кому у меня выдалась та еще ночка.

\- Тони, - голос Баки непривычно мягок. – Тебе не стоит спать тут. Ну, или мне.

Старк поднимает тяжелую голову и в глазах его стоит немой вопрос.

\- Это может быть небезопасным для тебя, - Баки пальцем обводит его губы, а потом прижимает палец к теплым губам Старка, пресекая возражения. 

\- Погоди, - убирает его руку Тони.

\- Нет, - уже без улыбки отвечает Баки и садится на постели. – Это исключено.

\- В прошлый раз ты оставался со мной, - у Тони горло дерет от обиды, а в голове шумит горячая злость.

\- Да, и всю ночь не спал, - отвечает Баки, поднимаясь с постели. – Но сейчас, после миссии, мне нужен отдых. Я не смогу себя полностью контролировать. 

\- Можно подумать, если ты решишь меня убить, тебя остановят двери, - злится Тони, тоже усаживаясь на постели.

\- Нет, не остановят, - в упор смотрит на него Баки. – Но у тебя будет несколько секунд, чтобы активировать костюм. 

Тони открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

\- Ты перестраховываешься, - наконец говорит он.

Баки стоит в полумраке спальни: обнаженный, мускулистый и красивый, как полубог. Глаза блестят сквозь спутанные волосы. Тони неудержимо тянет к нему. Дело не в эротике, дело в той непрочной нити, что протянулось между ними. Том неявном соприкосновении душ, которое кто-то считает одержимостью, а кто-то подарком судьбы.

\- Я просто хочу тебя обезопасить, - глухо отвечает Баки и начинает собирать свои вещи.

\- Но я тебе верю! – Тони почти кричит.

\- А я себе – нет, - сухо отвечает Баки. – И мы оба знаем, кто убил твоих родителей. 

У Тони во рту снова появляется горький металлический привкус, а по телу бегут мурашки. Баки смотрит на него, и в глазах его – серая зимняя тоска, та самая, от которой волки воют ночами. Безысходность. 

\- Прости, - едва слышно произносит Баки и уходит. 

Тони ложится обратно в постель, готовый к новой бессонной ночи.

***

\- Мистер Старк, сэр!

\- М? – Тони с трудом разлепляет глаза, думая про себя, что просыпаться по утрам от голоса компьютерной программы, имитирующей голос покойного дворецкого отца – вовсе не то, о чем он мечтал в детстве.

\- Директор Фьюри оставил вам сообщение, - продолжает Джарвис. – Он просил передать, что отбывает на неделю в другую страну по неотложным делам, но потом ему необходимо лично встретиться с вами, чтобы сообщить крайне важную новость.

\- Ладно, я понял, - мычит Тони, перекатываясь на бок. – Кстати, Джарвис, чем занят мистер Барнс?

\- Мистер Барнс сидит под дверью вашей спальни и спит, сэр, - невозмутимо сообщает электронный дворецкий.

\- Что? – сон как ветром сдувает. 

Тони садится на постели и требует развернуть виртуальный экран. Баки действительно сидит напротив двери гостевой спальни и спит, уронив голову на колени. Тони некоторое время смотрит на эту картину, а потом слезает с кровати и шлепает босыми ногами по полу.

Баки резко вздрагивает от звука распахивающейся двери и в секунду оказывается на ногах. Лицо у него помятое и уставшее.

\- Ты тут всю ночь сидел? – лицо у Тони такое, словно он сейчас врежет Барнсу в челюсть.

\- Да, - опускает глаза тот, и снова трет живой рукой локоть протеза. – Так мне было спокойней. На тот случай, если кто-то нарушит периметр Башни. 

У Тони опускаются руки. Только сейчас до него доходит, что последствия семидесяти лет пыток и промывания мозгов не развеются сами по себе за пару недель.

\- Тебе нужен специалист, - Тони подходит к Баки и берет его обеими руками за живую руку.

\- Нет, - поднимает на него взгляд Барнс. – Мне никто не поможет. Меня учили работать с психиатрами. Я не взаимодействую, я выстраиваю защиту. Я не могу никому доверять. 

\- И мне? – спрашивает Старк.

Вместо ответа Баки обнимает его и утыкается лицом в плечо. Старк гладит его плечи, спину и целует в макушку. 

\- Тебе почти, - произносит в плечо Баки. – Больше, чем другим. Но ты мне не должен доверять. Я по-прежнему не знаю, кто я.

\- Джимми, - мягко отстраняет его Тони, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. – Полно людей со схожими проблемами. Моей троюродной сестре под сорок, но она до сих пор не может решить, кем ей стать: художником или режиссером. Ищет себя. Сейчас это нормально – искать себя. 

\- Но никто из этих людей не терял себя полностью – воспоминания, личность, все, что делает нас людьми, - отвечает Баки. – Душу, Тони. Иногда мне кажется, что Зола забрал у меня душу, и я мертв. Возможно, мне не стоило покидать криокамеру. Возможно, нужен еще один трибунал. Возможно, мне нужно вернуться в тюрьму, потому что так будет лучше и безопасней для всех.

\- Нет, - закрывает ему рукой рот Старк. – Заткнись! Если куда нам и надо вернуться, то в постель. Сейчас же.

Баки отвечает поцелуем, и Тони снова ведет. От прикосновения ярких губ весь здравый смысл испаряется из головы, и остается только голое голодное желание. 

Старк помогает Баки устроиться сверху. В этой позе ему удобней его рассматривать: лицо, закушенные губы, совершенные линии плеч и груди. Баки хватается протезом за спинку кровати и тянется за поцелуем. Старк ведет рукой по мускулистому телу, притягивает к себе. После вчерашнего входить легко, тем более, что Баки помогает, насаживаясь. 

Тони внутри, весь, целиком, и теперь они – единое целое. Старк не двигается, только смотрит на раскрасневшееся лицо Барнса.

\- Иди к папочке, - выдыхает он, стискивая бедра Баки. 

Плевать на синяки, Барнс быстро восстанавливается. У самого Тони на память о вчерашней ночи на ребрах расплываются синие пятна – следы от металлических объятий. 

Баки переносит вес на руки, и плавно двигает бедрами. Тони тянется и рукой заправляет ему волосы за уши, открывая лицо. Ему хочется смотреть на то, как у Баки разглаживаются морщинки на лбу, как меняется выражение лица и как закрываются глаза.

\- Да, детка, ты очень хороший мальчик, - выдыхает Тони, и подается вверх бедрами, вталкиваясь до упора, и остро ощущая ответную реакцию Баки. Того выгибает на члене, и с искусанных губ срывается первый негромкий стон. 

Стоны становятся ритмичней, Баки сам задает темп, и Тони позволяет ему, только придерживая руками за бедра и иногда подаваясь навстречу. Движения Баки становятся рваными и хаотичными, над верхней губой блестит пот, а член с каждым толчком поднимается все выше.

Тони осторожно забирает его в кулак и мягко сжимает. Баки вздрагивает на нем, и ускоряется. Тони жадно всматривается в его лицо – кажется, Баки забыл обо всем, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своих внутренних ощущениях. Тех, которые дает ему член Тони, с мерным постоянством исчезающий внутри его тела. Жесткими, почти грубыми, глубокими толчками. 

Тони отпускает и вторую руку, хватает Баки за растрепанные волосы и притягивает к себе, впивается в податливый влажный рот, обводит пальцем скользкую от смазки головку и подается навстречу. 

Баки мычит ему в рот, сжимается, принимает в себя, а потом вдруг медленно вздрагивает и замирает. Тони закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как член ритмично зажимает в теплой упругости, и отпускает себя, догоняя Баки. 

Кончать внутрь Баки, прижимая его, расслабленного после оргазма к себе, путаясь лицом в волосах и поглаживая вздрагивающую спину – невероятно.

\- Черт, - шипит Баки, сползая с него. 

\- Вот поэтому умные люди используют смазку, - замечает Тони, продолжая поглаживать Баки по заднице. Тони тащится от этой упругой округлой задницы, а ведь к ней прилагается еще много чего не хуже.

\- Ваше поколение испорчено цивилизацией, - фыркает Баки. – Посмотрел бы я на тебя на фронте в сороковых. Там трусов-то чистых взять неоткуда было, не то, что смазки.

\- Фу, - морщится Старк. – Даже не говори мне об этом. Представляю, как от тебя тогда воняло.

\- Нет, не представляешь, - хихикает Баки, устраивая свою взлохмаченную голову у него на плече. – Но трахаться хотелось до сумасшествия. Я просто на стену готов был лезть. И не только я. Вот, помню…

\- Помнишь? – переспрашивает Старк.

\- Да, - кивает Баки. – Я уже многое помню. Во всяком случае, своего первого мужчину. 

\- А остальных? – в голосе Старка появляются ревнивые нотки.

\- Ну, вообще их было всего два, - признается Баки. – Один тоже сержант, старше меня лет на десять. Он был первым. Мне нравилось, что он старше. Он говорил мне: «Давай детка, иди к папочке, я о тебе позабочусь», и меня это заводило. С ним я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Его запах и это «папочка», то, что он был старше и спокойней. Я до черта боялся погибнуть, особенно поначалу. Когда начинался артобстрел, мы, сосунки, взятые из-под материнской юбки, ревели от страха. Это был полный пиздец. Постепенно это прошло. Но страх все равно оставался где-то внутри, и проходил только тогда, когда я трахался с сержантом. Меня это здорово успокаивало. 

\- Тебя успокаивало, что кто-то может позаботиться о тебе? 

\- Да, - Баки чуть отодвигается и смотрит в потолок. – Я никогда не был героем. Мне все время хотелось домой. Я не хотел умирать. Тони, ты себе представить не можешь, как я хотел домой. Я ни хера не лидер, и мне просто всегда нужен был кто-то, кому я могу доверять и за кого держаться. Сначала это был сержант, потом Стив. Я доверял Стиву, чувствовал, что с ним я в полной безопасности. Я думал, что пока Стив рядом, я не умру. Что я бессмертен, что его сила – она оберегает нас обоих…

Баки молчит и смотрит в пустой белый потолок.

\- А потом, - продолжает он. – Потом я сорвался с поезда. Был снег, была боль. И все остальное. Я умер, Тони, меня не стало. И, наверное, лучше бы было, если бы я действительно умер, физически. Потому что, блядь…

Баки снова замолкает, и грудь его ходит ходуном. Старк молчит. Баки садится на постели, тянется за своими штанами, шарит в карманах и достает сигареты. Прикуривает и укладывается обратно на подушки. Жадно затягивается.

\- Ты не против? – виновато смотрит он на Старка. – Мне не хватало этого. Сигареты здорово успокаивают. Я сейчас сказал тебе больше слов, чем за последние семьдесят лет, вместе взятых.

\- Кури, - разрешает Старк. – Хотя я за здоровый образ жизни.

\- Я тоже, вернее – сыворотка внутри меня, - ухмыляется Баки. – Рак легких мне не грозит. 

\- Нам надо решить, что делать, - серьезно смотрит на него Тони.

\- Когда все утрясется, мне надо будет уйти и залечь где-нибудь на дно, - затягивается Баки. – Просто исчезнуть. Мне нужна пауза.

\- А я? – спрашивает Тони. 

Баки снова затягивается и внимательно на него смотрит.

\- Думаю, ты рано или поздно поймешь, что так будет лучше для всех, - наконец, произносит он.

Тони ничего не отвечает, просто в груди разливается свинцовая тяжесть. 

\- Фьюри хочет что-то мне сообщить, что-то важное.

Баки молча пожимает плечами.

\- В любом случае, я останусь Капитаном столько, сколько будет нужно тебе, - говорит он.

И Тони не произносит, но думает «навсегда».


	19. Chapter 19

Тони забивает на все дела, и даже на мастерскую. В конце концов, протез Баки всегда под рукой, и там есть, над чем поработать. Баки терпеливо выносит все сканирования, и делает вид, что все бесконечные анекдоты Старка – смешные. Баки старательно ухмыляется после каждого, и Тони украдкой посматривает на морщинки, все чаще появляющиеся вокруг его глаз. 

\- Кино, Джимми, это уже не только черно-белые мелодрамы, которые ты привык смотреть в киношках, - комментирует Старк, когда они сидят на диване и смотрят «Аватар» на домашнем кинотеатре.

Глаза Баки округляются, а лицо приобретает мрачное выражение.

\- Они все нарисованные, - говорит он. – Это мультфильм. Не надо держать меня за лузера, Тони. Поверь, я помню, что такое мультфильмы.

И потом долго смотрит, вопросительно подняв бровь, как Старк катается по дивану, всхлипывая и похрюкивая от смеха. 

\- Вот это тебе точно понравится, - уверяет Тони, когда после «Аватара» включает «Терминатора». – Только не воспринимай на свой счет. Это культовый фильм, его обязан посмотреть каждый. 

Баки смотрит очень внимательно и молча, неосознанно сжимая бионическую руку. Фильм захватывает его настолько, что он даже не реагирует, когда Тони запускает ему руку под футболку, чтобы погладить спину.  
Старк ничего не может с собой поделать – ему постоянно хочется прикасаться к Баки. А еще лучше – совсем не разрывать физический контакт, но Барнс все еще насторожен и избегает лишних прикосновений. 

Когда звучит финальный саундтрек, лицо у Баки совершенно опрокинутое. Он облизывает губы и порывается что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. И Тони понимает все по его молчанию. Он целует Барнса, а потом они долго и чувственно любят друг друга прямо на диване, и Баки снова кончает под Старком, задыхаясь и оставив ему на заднице знатный синяк от металлических пальцев. Тони долго не отпускает его, разнежено лежа сверху и медленно целуя опухшие влажные губы и всматриваясь в серые глаза, спокойные и живые. Оттаявшие. 

А потом они расходятся на ночь, и это случается в первый раз. Тони сидит на постели и смотрит на виртуальный экран, на котором видно, как Барнс быстрыми шагами ходит туда-сюда по комнате, как тигр в клетке. Спустя полчаса Старк не выдерживает и идет к нему.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Старк, хотя сам прекрасно понимает, что нет.

\- Да, - отвечает Баки, и взгляд его пугающе пуст. – Отдыхай.

\- Что не так? – складывает руки на груди Тони, с ужасом отмечая все страшные изменения в Баки. 

Это уже не он, это кто-то другой. Тот, кто сидел в камере и пытался дотянуться протезом до решетки под напряжением. 

\- Нет, я просто стараюсь держать все под контролем, - сквозь зубы отвечает Баки и прислоняется спиной к стене. Дыхание у него неровное, взгляд темный, волосы неряшливо спутаны.

\- Что именно? – Тони осторожно разводит руки в стороны, делая пассы, словно заклинатель змей.

\- Себя, - отвечает Баки.

\- А что с тобой не так? – продолжает Старк, понимая, что не так сейчас – все. 

\- Я не стабилен, я могу причинить тебе вред, - губы у Баки подергиваются. – Или еще кому-то. Я – оружие. Если меня достанут, я снова буду убивать. Того, кого прикажут. Меня надо изолировать. 

\- Просто успокойся, хорошо? – просит Тони. – Плохие моменты бывают у всех. Тебе не надо думать об этом постоянно.

\- Не думать? – спрашивает Баки, кривясь в незнакомой жутковатой ухмылке. – Не думать? Ты просто не видишь, сколько крови у меня на руках. Она все время там. Мне не отмыться, никогда. 

Тони становится страшно. Темные в полумраке глаза Баки выглядят как два провала в бездну, которая затягивает в свои ночные кошмары. Старк стискивает зубы, чтобы отчаянно верить, что все хорошо. 

\- Джимми, все хорошо, - во весь рот улыбается Тони. – Заканчивай это. Кстати, трусы со звездочками тебе чертовски идут, а ты их надевать не хотел.

\- А? – смаргивает Баки, и темнота глаз чуть светлеет. 

\- Но это все же не повод не менять их по три дня, в конце концов, сейчас не сороковые, и дефицита дешевых китайских трусов у нас нет, - указывает пальцем на него Старк. – Можем купить тебе на распродаже семь штук за десять баксов. Серьезно говорю. 

\- Я менял трусы утром, - хмурится Баки. 

\- Это было до того, как ты натянул их на мокрое, - грозит пальцем Тони. – Просто поменяй их, Джимми. Сделай папочке приятное.

Плечи Баки расслабляются, а губы складываются в подобие усмешки. Выражение лица меняется, и удушье страха отпускает Старка. 

\- Могу потереть спинку, - предлагает Тони, и по его улыбке никогда не скажешь, что сейчас ему не помешают седативные.

Они вместе залезают в душ, и Тони мягко массирует мочалкой спину Барнса. Мочалка скользит по уродливым шрамам, цепляет их. Мыльная вода убегает в слив, а Баки упирается лбом в стену кабинки и говорит:

\- Меня накрыло. 

\- Я понял, - отвечает Тони, сосредоточенно намыливая ему бока и ягодицы. – И по-прежнему думаю, что тебе нужна помощь специалистов. 

\- Нет, - не сразу отвечает Баки. – Мне просто нужно время. И…

\- И? – тянет Тони, выдавливая из мочалки воду на широкую спину.

\- И ты, - едва слышно отвечает Баки.

Старк молча обнимает его спины и закрывает глаза. 

Эту ночь они проводят вместе, и не спит на этот раз Тони. 

***  
Весь следующий день Баки спокоен, и они снова смотрят фильмы, но на этот раз Старк предусмотрительно выбирает только комедии и мелодрамы, и даже «Освободите Вилли». К дельфинам Баки остается равнодушным, но его неожиданно веселит до восторга «Один дома». С горящими глазами Баки комментирует ловушки, расставленные мелким засранцем, и разворачивает свой план борьбы с захватчиками. 

Тони смотрит на него и понимает, что попал с концами. Когда на лице Баки проступает детская вдохновенная радость, Тони трет переносицу, чтобы скрыть эмоции. Некоторые вещи настолько несправедливы, что хочется взорвать планету, на которой они происходят. Ну, или хотя бы чей-то авианосец. 

Старк проводит для Баки краткий экскурс в японскую кулинарию и историю американского кинематографа, и все настолько хорошо, что он оказывается совершенно не готов к ночи.

В этот раз Баки накрывает гораздо хуже. У него даже меняется цвет глаз и температура тела. Баки курит одну за одной и отказывается разговаривать, только просит выпустить его из Башни, и лучше сразу – в тюрьму, где он не сможет причинить никому вред. Под утро Тони чувствует себя настолько измотанным, что уже почти готов сдаться, но Баки неожиданно отпускает, и он отрубается прямо на полу, в руках у Старка.

Тони смотрит на серый рассвет над городом и машинально гладит мокрые от пота волосы. И думает о том, что третью ночь уже не выдержит.

***  
Тони выдерживает не только третью, но и четвертую и пятую ночи, хотя мешки под глазами и колющая боль в подреберье справа ясно дают понять, что его запас прочности на исходе. Он чувствует, как время замедляется и страшные ночные часы, которые он проводит, глядя в помертвевшие глаза Барнса, это поединок со смертью, который вряд ли можно выиграть в одиночку.

Вопреки ожиданиям Старка на шестую ночь Баки остается в себе и, что еще более невероятно, с ним в постели. Тони позволяет себе заснуть, чувствуя мягкие прикосновения к волосам. 

Утром выясняется, что Баки провел всю ночь, поглаживая его и наблюдая, как темнота неохотно перетекает в утро. Для Тони все давно уже слилось в одно безвременье, и такие пустяки, как время суток, его больше не волнуют. 

Потому что он наконец-то может нормально выспаться, наплевав на все, и Баки следует его примеру. Он спят сутки в одной постели, во сне переплетаясь как можно теснее, и ненадолго просыпаясь, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо и сонно поцеловаться. 

Утром седьмого дня мрачный Тони ест хлопья на кухне, и вид у него не самый блестящий. Такой, что Баки, сидящий напротив, выражает обеспокоенность и предлагает пригласить врача.

\- Иди ты _на хуй _, - по-русски огрызается Старк, и Баки ухмыляется в ответ, а потом прикусывает губу, но все равно не выдерживает и смеется.__

__Тони изумленно отрывает взгляд от тарелки, и его обжигает понимание того, что он впервые слышит смех Баки. _Настоящий _смех Баки.___ _

____И это один из лучших дней за последние полгода._ _ _ _

____Если бы не поздний вечерний звонок Фьюри._ _ _ _

____\- Старк, завтра ты и Барнс нужны мне на базе Мстителей, - информирует Фьюри, и отключается, не ожидая согласия._ _ _ _

____Баки снова перестает улыбаться._ _ _ _

____***  
Они приезжают на базу на бронированном автомобиле Старка. Баки ведет машину, и вид у него сосредоточенный и хмурый. Разговорить его не получается. Уговорить отдать щит и беретту – тоже. _ _ _ _

____Фьюри встречает их в просторном холле и приглашает следовать за собой. Старк засовывает руки в карманы и следует за ним с независимым видом уверенного в себе пофигиста, а Баки молчит и по лицу его невозможно прочесть ни одной эмоции._ _ _ _

____\- Тебе стоит подождать здесь, - угрюмо говорит ему Фьюри, когда они все останавливаются перед широкой дверью в переговорную._ _ _ _

____\- Если Старк скажет, - отвечает Баки, в упор глядя на Фьюри._ _ _ _

____\- Старк? – переводит на него взгляд одноглазый._ _ _ _

____\- Джимми, все в порядке, расслабься, я сейчас вернусь, - делано улыбается Тони, и следует за Фьюри в переговорку._ _ _ _

____\- Ну, вот, - останавливается одноглазый перед столом._ _ _ _

____За которым сидит живой и с виду вполне невредимый Стивен Роджерс в гражданском и холодно смотрит на Старка своими картинно-синими глазами._ _ _ _

____Тони рывком снимает солнечные очки и не может сдвинуться с места. Время словно застывает вокруг губчатой осклизлой субстанцией._ _ _ _

____\- Старк, приветствую, - холодно произносит Стив. – Я в курсе, что ты забрал Баки себе в Башню. Спасибо, не ожидал от тебя такого человеческого поступка. Если только он был продиктован человеческими чувствами, а не твоими обычными далеко идущими планами. Но теперь ты можешь вернуть его нам. Вернуть его мне, Старк._ _ _ _


	20. Chapter 20

\- Охренеть, - произносит Тони, уставившись на Роджерса. – Но как же… Мы думали, что ты умер.

Старк переводит взгляд на Фьюри. Тот мрачно отвечает:

\- Я сам так думал. Пуля прошла сквозь череп навылет, задела мозг. Но Роджерс дышал, а сердце билось. Мы отвезли его на базу, вызвали специалистов и они провели сложную операцию, длившуюся семнадцать часов. После нее он впал в кому. И никто не давал гарантии, что Роджерс когда-нибудь очнется, а если очнется, то полноценным. Результат был непредсказуем. Но мы стали свидетелями очередного чуда – мозг Кэпа восстановился. 

\- Не до конца, - возражает Стив. – Меня мучают головные боли, и я не все помню. Но в целом, я вернулся. Прости, Тони, если испортил тебе настроение.

Старк втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, думая о том, что против некоторых даже контрольный выстрел в голову – неэффективное средство.

\- Стив, я безумно рад, что ты жив, - говорит Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал чистосердечно.

Но ничего не может с собой поделать – упрямый взгляд синих глаз, поджатые губы, каменная физиономия Роджерса бесят. Если после его смерти Старк готов был себе сердце вырвать, то сейчас ему снова хочется влепить по зубам этому неуправляемому, глухому к доводам разума, идиоту. 

\- Где Баки? – встает со стула Роджерс. 

\- За дверью, - отвечает Фьюри. – Но я бы предложил тебе подумать, прежде, чем звать его сюда и выслушать сначала Старка.

\- Нечего тут думать, я хочу его видеть, - сквозь зубы говорит Стив. 

\- Постой, постой, - примиряюще поднимает руки Старк, чувствуя себя так, словно стоит на пути у товарного состава. – Ты понимаешь, что Баки уверен в твоей смерти? Ты знаешь, что с ним было?

\- Могу представить, - сухо отвечает Стив. – И еще раз говорю тебе спасибо, что ты его не бросил в тюрьме и помог ему. Но больше он в твоих услугах не нуждается.

\- В услугах? – орет Тони вне себя. – Твою мать! Роджерс! Какого хера ты несешь? Вот я понимаю, почему ранение на мозге не отразилось – пуля навылет прошла, потому что в твоем упрямом черепе мозги напрочь отсутствуют! Баки только начал стабилизироваться, а твое появление для него станет сильнейшим стрессом! Подумай о нем!

\- Тони, ты такой заботливый, - усмехается Стив, прожигая его взглядом. – Как и всегда, когда тебе что-то очень нужно. Я должен увидеть Баки. И это не обсуждается.

\- Стив, возможно, Старк прав, - вмешивается Фьюри. – Ты убедился, что с Барнсом все в порядке: жив, здоров, и даже поправился. Давай дадим ему время.

Стив внимательно прощупывает взглядом Фьюри и Старка, что-то прикидывая про себя и взвешивая их доводы. Старк сверлит его взглядом, едва ли не вслух шепча молитву. И вдруг лицо Стива светлеет, он вскидывает подбородок, как всегда в тех случаях, когда пришел к окончательному решению. Старка пронзает вспышкой ужаса, а Стив кричит:

\- Баки!!

Словно в кошмарном сне, где все происходит невыносимо медленно, распахивается дверь и Барнс оказывается в комнате. Взгляд его упирается в Роджерса и застывает.

\- Привет, - негромко говорит Роджерс, неловко ухмыляясь. – Неплохо выглядишь.

Баки молчит и смотрит на него. Старк с трудом делает вдох. Ему хочется подойти и взять Барнса за локоть, но он не может сдвинуться с места. 

\- Помнишь меня? – спрашивает Роджерс, и Старк понимает, что никогда не видел его таким… открытым, таким человечным. 

Баки дергает плечом.

\- Да помню одного – его постоянно у бруклинских помоек били, вроде похож, но тот помельче был.

Стив расплывается в широкой ухмылке и идет к нему. Протягивает руку. Барнс криво усмехается и пожимает ее. 

\- Я думал, ты концы отдал, - говорит он.

\- Я как-то думал про тебя тоже самое, - отвечает Стив. – Говорят, из тебя вышел неплохой Капитан.

\- Все бы хорошо, если бы не надо было постоянно таскать с собой эту хреновину, - Баки достает щит и сует его в руки Роджерса. – Никогда не любил обзаводиться сувенирами.

\- Спасибо, - Стив смотрит на него, и Тони буквально физически ощущает связь между ними.

Прочную, как щит. Такую, какую не разбить никогда и никому. И рот Старка наполняется горечью, а сердце застывает, бьется тише и глуше. 

Баки вдруг чуть оборачивается на него и взгляды их встречаются.

«Не уходи», - говорят глаза Тони.

«Не уходи от меня».

\- Кстати, костюм остался в Башне, - говорит Барнс Стиву. – Поехали за ним. Заодно и организуем вечеринку в честь твоего возвращения. Не каждый день доводится воскреснуть из мертвых. Уж я-то знаю, как в этот момент хочется промочить горло. 

\- К Старку? – взгляд Роджерса леденеет. – Зачем?

\- Ну, вообще-то, я там живу, - поднимает бровь Барнс. – Или ты предпочитаешь съемный клоповник?

\- Баки, - твердеют ноздри у Стива. – По-моему, нам лучше обсудить все подальше отсюда.

\- В Башне, - кивает Барнс. 

\- При Старке? – сверкает глазами Стив.

\- Ну, это очевидно, - пожимает плечами Баки. – Стив, я в курсе вашей взаимной неприязни, но все-таки Тони помог мне. Не могу же я просто свалить вместо благодарности. Тем более, что ему нужна моя помощь.

\- Старку? – фыркает Стив. – Помощь? Уверяю тебя, мистер Старк сам прекрасно справляется со всеми проблемами. Особенно с теми, которые сам же и создает.

\- Стиви, полегче, - примирительно останавливает его Барнс. – Я тоже одного парнишку из Бруклина знал, который любил доставить всем проблем: себе, мне, окружающим. Давай поедем в Башню и все обсудим.

И Тони второй раз за последний час видит чудо – Стива Роджерса, который прислушивается к чужому мнению.

\- Ладно, - сухо говорит Стив, недобро глядя на Старка. – Хорошо, Бак. Как скажешь.

«Я узнаю, в чем тут дело», - обещают его глаза Старку.

«Иди в задницу», - мысленно отвечает ему Старк.

\- Я пожалуй с вами не поеду, - кашляет Фьюри. – Думаю, Наташа на вашей вечеринке старых друзей будет уместней. 

Тони переводит на него взгляд, и его накрывает ощущение полной и неотвратимой катастрофы.

Они идут к машине Старка, и Баки уверенно усаживается за руль. Старк успевает среагировать первым и занимает место рядом с ним. Роджерс с кислым видом устраивается сзади, за спиной Баки и всю дорогу эти двое сравнивают «сейчас» и «тогда». 

Тони не вмешивается. Он лихорадочно думает, что делать. Что ему делать, чтобы Баки остался с ним в Башне?


	21. Chater 21

Наташа по пути звонит Тони и говорит, что сможет приехать только на следующий день. Просит передать телефон Стиву. Говорят они недолго, но все это время Роджерс улыбается. 

\- Теперь тебе нравятся рыжие? – хмыкает Баки. – А ведь когда-то западал на брюнеток. 

\- Заткнись, придурок, - огрызается Стив. – Романова мой друг.

\- Ну, тебе везет, - отзывается Баки, снижая скорость. – С такой подругой можно обойтись без спецназа на прикрытии. Она мне чуть голову не откусила, пока ты на больничной койке загорал. И, кстати, фигура у нее тоже ничего себе. Для друга.

\- Эй! – краснеет Стив. – Прекрати немедленно. Бак, где твои манеры?

\- Ну, они остались в прошлом, - отвечает Баки, и Тони видит, как неуловимо меняется его лицо и вокруг глаз залегают тени. 

Они паркуются на подземной парковке, и Баки бросает Старку ключи от машины. В лифте, который везет их в апартаменты наверху, царит тишина, только Стив смотрит на Баки и чуть улыбается ему, старательно делая вид, что никакого Тони тут нет.

Наверху Барнс идет к себе и приносит Стиву его форму. 

\- Держи, - протягивает он сверток Роджерсу. – Но учти, что мне она была великовата, и ее корректировали по фигуре. Так что твоя задница вряд ли туда влезет так же легко, как обычно.

\- На свою задницу посмотри, - отшучивается Стив, рассматривая костюм.

Тони стоит поодаль, и Баки неуловимо оказывается рядом с ним. Он смотрит на Роджерса, но его живая рука ложится Тони на спину, а потом скользит ниже. Замирает. Стискивает. 

Тони переводит на него заблестевший взгляд, но у Барнса такое невозмутимое лицо, словно вовсе не он лапает за зад мужика на глазах у своего лучшего друга.

Стив поднимает голову, и в этот момент Баки успевает убрать руку. Старк сглатывает, потому что рука исчезла, в вызванное ею возбуждение – нет. 

\- Предлагаю пойти и поесть, - говорит Тони. – Ну, знаешь, пиршество в честь возвращение героя. Пончики и все такое. Спиртное на выбор.

\- Я не пью алкоголь, - холодно отвечает Стив.

\- А я пью, - широко улыбается Баки, и взгляд Стива снова теплеет.

Ужин проходит в довольно скованной атмосфере. Едят они молча, только изредка Стив и Баки перебрасываются фразами, да вставляет замечания Старк. Потом Тони уходит спать, оставляя их вдвоем.

Он лежит в полумраке спальни, глядя в потолок, потому что в голове целый калейдоскоп смешанных чувств и мыслей, а в сердце – глухая тоска. 

Роджерс жив, и это невероятное облегчение. Тони чувствует, словно внутри него разжалась чья-то жестокая рука, сдавливающая в кулаке все внутренности. Да, этот упрямый идиот снова вернулся, и ничем его не проймешь. Второй раз он идет на верную смерть и возвращается с того света. Роджерс, Роджерс…То ли Один в Вальгалле каждый раз выпихивает тебя за ворота обратно на Землю, то ли твоего упрямства хватает даже на то, чтобы сломать о колено косу Безносой. Надо проконсультироваться у Тора, когда тот объявится.   
Но Баки может уйти, и от этого Тони не находит себе места. Чертов Роджерс просто возьмет и заберет то последнее, что остается у Тони. Сначала забрал все внимание отца, потом – щит, потом оттер от руководства проектом, а теперь – еще и Баки. 

\- Черт, - устало трет глаза Старк. – Баки…

\- М? – оживает темнота возле постели, и на кровать легко скользит тяжелое тело.

\- Ты!...

Баки сначала зажимает ему рот рукой, а потом целует в темноте, ласково и бережно.

\- Ты пришел, - шепчет Тони, жмурясь и подставляясь под поцелуи.

\- Пришел, - соглашается Баки, высвобождая Старка из трусов. – Но шуметь не стоит – Стив спит в соседней комнате, и вроде после травмы он не оглох.

Тони хихикает, прикусив губу, и запускает руки в волосы Барнса. Легко сказать – не шуметь. Когда Баки входит в него, Тони вскрикивает, и тот едва успевает зажать ему рот рукой.

Их стремительное соитие происходит в темноте и под одеялом. Тони прикусывает Баки плечо и тяжело дышит через нос, прижимаясь к нему и щиколотками вжимая его в себя. Проклятая кровать скрипит и ходит ходуном, а ведь стоит как чертов аэропорт. 

Опасность выдать себя невероятно возбуждает, и Старк кончает первым и гораздо раньше, чем собирался.  
\- Черт, - наконец выдыхает он, вытирая мокрый лоб о плечо Барнса. – Джимми, боюсь, что хорошие мальчики так себя не ведут. Стив этого не одобрит. Если узнает.

\- Стив много чего бы не одобрил, если бы узнал, - шепчет ему в ухо Баки. – Поэтому-то он и узнает обо всем последним. Расслабься и дай мне выйти. 

Старк говорит, что одного раза на сегодня достаточно, и лучше бы им прекратить. Баки с готовностью соглашается. А потом кровать снова скрипит и дергается до самого утра.

***  
Утром они встречаются за завтраком. Тони выглядит не лучшим образом, Баки невозмутим, а Стив свеж, словно апрельское утро.

\- Наташа приехала, - сообщает он. – Еще утром. Я был в спортзале на утренней тренировке, и она пришла туда. Сейчас она отдыхает. Обещала выйти к обеду.

\- О, какая дивная новость, - говорит Старк, подливая себе сока. 

\- Вообще, с тобой невозможно спать в одном доме, - мрачно смотрит на него Стив. – Не знаю, что за кошмары тебя мучают, но ты вертелся у себя в комнате, как грешник в аду. И сменил бы ты свою кровать – так даже моя армейская койка не скрипела, как твоя. А ведь ты миллиардер.

\- Ну, это фамильное ложе, еще от дедушки досталось, - ляпает первое, что пришло в голову, Старк. – Семейные ценности. 

Баки фыркает в свою чашку с кофе и косится на Тони. Синий взгляд Роджерса внимательно сканирует их обоих по очереди. А потом обоих сразу. 

Старк старается есть в чинном молчании, но проведенная ночь не отпускает. Улучив минутку, он подмигивает Баки и проводит языком по губам. Баки снова утыкается в чашку и фыркает так, что брызги разлетаются по столу. 

\- Что с тобой? – хмурится Стив.

\- Поперхнулся, - отвечает Баки, стараясь не смотреть на него. И тем более не смотреть в сторону Старка.  
\- Как неаккуратно, - отмечает Тони, рассматривая свои ногти.

«Как неаккуратно», - говорил он ночью, когда Баки сломал протезом спинку кровати.

Баки опускает голову, чтобы волосы скрыли лицо, и покрывается красными пятнами в тщетных попытках сдержать смех. Стив смотрит себе в тарелку, и брови его чуть приподнимаются.

\- Старк, можно тебя на пару слов? – закончив с едой, поднимается Роджерс.

\- Да, - Тони торопливо встает, вытирая губы салфеткой. – Конечно.

Баки, который остается сидеть за столом, настороженно смотрит им вслед. 

\- Старк, - в коридоре Стив буквально пригвождает Тони к стене требовательным взглядом. – Что тут происходит?

\- Где? – делает невинные глаза Старк. Ему снова нестерпимо хочется хохотать. 

\- Между тобой и Баки, - цедит сквозь зубы Стив, и глаза его светлеют от злости. – Что у вас за секреты?

\- Это тебя Романова навела на мысль? – по глупости спрашивает Старк, и тут же прикусывает себе язык. Но уже поздно. Роджерс хватает его за грудки и шипит ему в лицо: - Это правда? Ты… Ты спал с ним?

\- Эй, полегче! – Тони обдает волной ярости, и он отпихивает Стив от себя. – Не хватало еще тебе совать свой нос в мою постель.

\- Он мой друг! – кричит Стив, и Тони внезапно становится страшно. Очень.

\- А ты воспользовался его состоянием! – Стив снова хватает Старка и поднимает над полом, встряхивая. – Ты спал с ним?!

\- Да! – бросает ему в лицо Тони, который перестает себя контролировать. – И ему понравилось! Потому что он – нормальный, и сам за себя отвечает. И он этого хотел не меньше, чем я. Это было взаимно, Роджерс! Смирись.

Стив без замаха бьет его головой в лицо – и Тони кажется, что на него рухнул небоскреб. Он сползает по стене на пол и с трудом может сфокусировать взгляд. Когда перед глазами проясняется, он видит Барнса, который сзади поймал Роджерса в захват и пытается удержать на месте.

\- Стив! – кричит Барнс. – Стив, успокойся!

\- Баки! – едва не воет тот, красный и полубезумный, - Баки, он же просто использовал тебя! Просто попользовался тобой! Тем, что ты не понимаешь, что происходит! Это всего лишь его месть – за то, что ты убил его родителей! И для того, чтобы насолить мне! Баки, для него ты ничего не значишь, это только способ отомстить нам обоим!

Тони с ужасом видит, как дичает у Баки взгляд, как размываются зрачки и лицо теряет человеческие черты. Баки смотрит на него, опасный, как дикое животное, смертельно раненое и окруженное охотниками. И такое же беспомощное.

\- Нет! – орет Тони, сплевывая струящуюся из носа кровь. – Джимми, это неправда! Ты нужен мне! Именно ты, Джимми! Стив просто злится на меня! Он не понимает, что несет. Не слушай его, пожалуйста!

Баки медленно разжимает захват, и Роджерс вырывается. В секунду он оказывается рядом со Старком и бьет его кулаком в грудь. Тони отшвыривает далеко назад, он пролетает по коридору и ударяется спиной о стену. Больно. 

Баки прыгает вперед и встает на пути у Стива. Синие глаза смотрят спокойно и холодно, но розовые губы упрямо вздрагивают.

\- Бак, уйди, - говорит Стив. – Это уже мое дело.

\- Стив, остынь, - в тон ему произносит Баки. – Хватит. Это не враг, это Старк. И да, я сам этого хотел. И сейчас хочу. Я отвечаю за себя, Стив. Тони сказал, что у меня есть выбор. Я и выбрал. Я просто сделал то, что хотел, Стив.

В ответ Стив со всей силы бьет его в лицо, и Баки отшатывается, врезаясь металлическим плечом в стену так, что летят искры.

\- Бак, ты неадекватен, - произносит Стив. – Тебе надо отдохнуть. 

И снова бьет, но Барнс уходит от удара и пинает Роджерса в бедро. 

Старк сидит у стены и смотрит на ураган из двух суперсолдат, которые разносят ему пентхаус. А потом кричит: - Джарвис! Костюм!


	22. Chapter 22

\- Ну ладно, давай, врежь мне, - останавливается Баки, устало опустив руки. 

Стив стоит, задыхаясь, и смотрит ему в глаза. Тони чувствует, как броня привычно закрывает тело. Теперь, по крайней мере, у него есть шанс уцелеть.

\- Ну, врежь, - спокойно говорит Баки.

\- Просто уйди с дороги, - просит Стив. – Ты не понимаешь, кто такой Старк. И что он тебя использует.

\- Даже если и так, если ты переломаешь ему кости, это ничего уже не изменит, - отвечает Баки. – Стив, если хочешь, я уйду с тобой. Если хочешь, то прямо сейчас.

\- Но сам ты хочешь остаться, - горько усмехается Стив. – Бак, ты такой же, как всегда – добрый и доверчивый. Ты надоешь Старку через неделю, потому что он уже получил все, что хотел. Больше ты ему не интересен. Даже в качестве замены Капитана Америки.

\- Последнее меня очень радует, - замечает Баки. Лицо у него уставшее и пустое. 

\- Бак, я о тебе позабочусь, - говорит Стив, и голос у него такой бархатный и проникновенный, как будто он признается в любви на сцене драмтеатра. – Пойдем со мной. Даже если ты останешься в Башне, что ты будешь делать?

\- А что я буду делать с тобой? – усмехается Баки. – Сражаться в рядах Мстителей?

\- Да, - обрадованно отвечает Стив. – Я смогу уговорить…

\- Стив, - мягко отвечает Баки. – А ты не думал, что последнее, чего я хочу – это снова брать в руки оружие? 

В комнате наступает тишина. Тони поднимает забрало брони, Стив хмурит светлые брови, а Баки отходит к окну и смотрит на город.

\- Я семьдесят лет убивал по приказу, семьдесят лет я был солдатом, - говорит Баки, и Стив видит, как шевелятся губы его отражения. – На той войне я просто шел за тобой, и старался не отставать. Я убивал ради тебя Стив, и ради победы. Но это все равно было убийством. Я отнимал у людей жизнь и превращал их в трупы. Просто у каждой стороны своя правда. Но неважно, кто прав, если ради этой правды приходится превращать людей в трупы. Ни одна война не несет справедливости, вот что я понял для себя. И я никогда больше не хочу быть солдатом и брать в руки оружие. Даже ради спасения мира. 

Баки умолкает, и Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать, но не успевает.

\- Руки за голову, - раздается бесстрастный голос.

В дверях стоит Наташа, и в руках у нее «беретта». На прицеле – Баки Барнс. Он медленно поднимает руки вверх.

\- Отойди от него, Стив, - приказывает Наташа, не спуская глаз с Баки.

\- Ты что, - Стив делает шаг и загораживает Баки собой. 

\- Роджерс! – шипит Романова. – Уйди с дороги! Я знала, что рано или поздно он слетит с катушек. Он использовал Старка в своих целях! 

Лицо у Стива такое, что Тони не выдерживает и смеется, несмотря на весь ад ситуации.

\- Что? – глупо переспрашивает Стив.

\- Ты не представляешь, чему его обучали, - холодно говорит Наташа, снова поймав Баки в прицел. Тот по-прежнему стоит с поднятыми руками. – Добиваться своей цели любым путем, используя любые способы. Постель в том числе. Стив, уйди. Его надо изолировать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Нат, прекрати это, - вмешивается Старк. – Пять минут назад капитан Роджерс едва не свернул мне шею за то, что я использовал Баки в своих корыстных целях. Теперь ты за тоже самое держишь на мушке Барнса. Это очень забавно, но у меня зуб шатается, и вообще я устал ремонтировать комнаты. Давайте заканчивать.

Теперь все четверо настороженно смотрят друг на друга.

\- Вы не понимаете, насколько он опасен, - не сдается Наташа.

\- Нат, просто убери пистолет, - сквозь зубы говорит Старк. – Меня уже достало, что сегодня утром все решают, с кем, как и почему мне можно или нельзя трахаться. И я уже на пределе.

Стив краснеет, Наташа переводит взгляд на Старка, и только один Баки сохраняет полную невозмутимость.

\- Моя Башня, мои правила – убери пушку, - рявкает Тони, и Романова неохотно подчиняется. 

\- Аллилуйя – закатывает глаза Старк и избавляется от брони.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - говорит Стив. 

\- Я с тобой, - говорит Наташа.

\- Я с тобой, - не сразу произносит Баки.

Стив долго смотрит на него, а потом с трудом отвечает: - Это необязательно. Если тебе хочется, то ты можешь остаться здесь. Просто… Просто береги себя. И просто знай, что я всегда с тобой.

Барнс скользит к нему, и они обнимаются. Тони смотрит на это, и понимает, что в его жизни как не было, так и не будет свободного места без этого упрямого идиота, если только, конечно, он опять не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы потеряться на семьдесят лет. 

Стив и Наташа уходят, и Старк еще долго вслушивается в их шаги и шум лифта. Баки смотрит на него.

\- Спасибо, - севшим голосом говорит Старк.

\- Я тебя использую, - без улыбки отвечает Баки. – Секретное задание Гидры. Узнать все секреты Штатов через твою задницу.

\- О, господи, - прикрывает глаза ладонью Тони. – Беру обратно свои слова насчет чувства юмора. Но лучше бы оно у тебя не оттаивало.

\- Ты меня тоже используешь, - напоминает Баки. – Лучший способ отомстить Стиву Роджерсу спрятан в моей заднице. Хорошо, что об этом не знают в России.

\- Кстати, я бы не прочь поиспользовать тебя прямо сейчас, - многозначительно смотрит на него Старк. – У меня что-то колени до сих пор дрожат. Стресс. 

\- Ну, взаимовыгодное использование - это уже партнерство, - ухмыляется Баки, подходя к Старку.

И они целуются посреди разрухи, прямо рядом с разбитой люстрой и перевернутым столом. 

\- Ты действительно не хочешь сражаться? – почти шепотом спрашивает Тони, глядя Баки в лицо, и дотрагиваясь пальцами до его губ, носа, щек. Сердце бешено стучит, потому что Баки по-прежнему – его. Остался с ним по собственному желанию. Баки хочет его, а, значит, все остальное можно исправить.

\- Да, - говорит Баки. – Я не хочу больше убивать даже во имя справедливости. Никого и никогда.

\- Отлично, - говорит Тони. – С этим ясно. А теперь просто поцелуй меня.


	23. Chapter 23

Волосы Тони все время пахнут гелем, а кожа лосьоном. 

\- Неужели обязательно надо мазаться всем этим дерьмом? – спрашивает Баки, демонстративно морщась.

\- Прости, но уже лет сто в приличном обществе не принято, чтобы мужчина был могуч, вонюч и волосат, - разводит руками Тони.

\- Если ты намекаешь на мой возраст, то мне посрать, - отвечает Баки. – Потому что все равно я тебя младше.

\- Да неужели? - скалит белоснежные зубы Тони, а потом они целуются.

Баки кажется, что у него встает исключительно на юмор Старка. Когда тот начинает язвить, у Барнса по телу разливается возбуждение. Он задерживает дыхание и залипает на то, как двигаются губы Тони. Можно уже даже не слушать, что тот несет. 

Главное подойти, медленно, крадучись и заткнуть поцелуем на самом интересном месте. Блаженно прикрыть глаза и глотать возмущенное бульканье, в предвкушение сладостного мига: Старк наконец-то замолкает и можно посасывать его язык.

\- Джимми, уймись, - отпихивает его Тони, хотя у самого уже влажный взгляд и нехилый стояк. – Это важный прием. И если я туда опоздаю, это будет пиздец. Ты понимаешь, что это отстой полный – опоздать на собственный прием из-за того, что трахался?

\- Ага, - соглашается Баки. Стоит и смотрит на Старка. Серые глаза блестят от желания. Губы неподвижны. – Правда, отстойно выйдет. Нельзя так. 

…. Конечно же, они опаздывают. 

Пеппер, как всегда безупречно элегантная, холодно смотрит на Тони. Ее недовольство выдает только чуть заломленная тонкая бровь и слишком вежливое выражение лица. 

\- Пеп, прости, - Тони легко чмокает ее в подкрашенные губы.

Пеппер улыбается, уже теплее. С тех пор, как их личные отношения перешли в поле френдзоны, они стали относится друг к друг намного лучше и с большим пониманием. 

\- Где он? – спрашивает Пеппер, разглядывая гостей за спиной Тони. Блистающая драгоценностями толпа медленно втягивает в огромный светлый зал.

\- Э-э, - Старк оборачивается и разглядывает гостей, отмечая рослые фигуры из службы безопасности, которые ненавязчиво маячат на своих постах. – Ну, где-то тут. Я точно знаю, потому что внутрь мы входили вместе. Он был за моим плечом.

Тони указывает себе за спину и делает изумленное лицо. Причем искренне. Они входили в зал вместе, Тони успел поймать краем взгляда слабую улыбку Баки, а через секунду за плечом уже было пусто.

\- Призрак, - негромко произносит Пеппер, и ее голубые глаза становятся настороженными. Как, впрочем, у всех, кто в курсе биографии Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

\- Не произноси этого даже про себя, - тихо говорит ей Тони, и отходит, глотая злость.

Нельзя исключить вероятности, что Баки, где бы он сейчас не находился, отследил по губам их с Пеппер разговор. 

Тони стоит внизу лестницы и сверкает улыбкой, отпуская свои фирменные подколы всем гостям. Ужасно, когда тебя знает такая пропасть народа, половину из которых ты не помнишь. Но спасает этикет: дежурной улыбки и бодрого приветствия хватает почти всем.

Лица начинают смазываться перед глазами, а мысли Старка уходят далеко. Отпивая ледяного шампанского, Тони прокручивает в голове эти последние несколько месяцев. 

Свое первое отчаяние: Баки не выходит из Башни, Баки почти не спит, Баки сидит и бесконечно смотрит телевизор или читает в интернете. Когда Тони уезжает, стараясь отсутствовать как можно меньше, сердце его колет тревога и предчувствие недоброго.

Успокаивает его только Баки, который стоит в дверях гостиной и улыбается ему уголком рта. Едва ли это можно назвать улыбкой, но и ее хватает, чтобы Тони отпустило. 

Первое время Баки не идет на контакт. Каждый раз вечером Тони кажется, что он готовится совершить некое таинство. Каждый раз он видит в глазах Баки холод и настороженность, и проходит это только в постели. Там Барнс преображается, и каждый раз после секса в нем остается след этого преображения. 

Через месяц Баки первым начинает разговор за завтраком и говорит о том, что надо что-то делать. Что он не против поговорить со специалистом обо всем. О себе и своем прошлом. Старку в этот момент кажется, что он снова взлетает над сухой красноватой пустыней Афганистана.

Баки просит, чтобы сеансы проходили в Башне, и Старк в это время находился неподалеку. За две недели он проходит шесть сеансов, и врач говорит Старку, что есть прогресс, хотя Тони не замечает никаких изменений ровно до того момента, когда Баки вечером надирается в хлам, залив в себя две бутылки виски. 

Дальнейшее Тони старается не вспоминать, потому что получить на руки невменяемую смесь киллера, сопливого мальчишки и влюбленного до последней степени мужчины – худшее, что он ему доводилось испытывать. Всю долгую ночь Тони возится с Барнсом, мысленно прося прощения у Пеппер, потому что только теперь понимает, что он из себя представляет во время срывов.

Баки сутки страдает с похмелья, а потом внезапно отказывается от сеансов, телевизора и интернета, и целыми днями торчит в спортзале, занимаясь, как одержимый. Он почти перестает разговаривать и отвечает отказом на все попытки Тони вывести его в большой мир. 

Но по ночам Баки снова другой. Теперь он сам ищет прикосновений, и первым начинает неявно демонстрировать неуклюжую нежность. У него меняется взгляд и выражение лица, и Тони наконец-то может расслабиться, всей своей гениальной интуицией чувствуя – эту войну он выиграл.

С каждым днем в Баки остается все меньше от Зимнего, и появляется все больше от не особо одаренного, но чертовски обаятельного раздолбая. Если бы не особенное выражение глаз и маска, в которую внезапно превращается его лицо, Тони бы решил, что все демоны покинули омут и прошлое похоронено. 

Но чем дальше, тем яснее он понимает – некоторые скелеты никогда не упокоятся с миром. 

В этот момент в Башне появляется Стив Роджерс. Холодный, самоуверенный и – как отчетливо видит Тони – так и не простивший его. 

Баки реагирует на Роджерса, словно ребенок – на Санта Клауса. Тони видит его живую улыбку, а вечером Барнса несет – он трещит и не может заткнуться, вываливая ворох воспоминаний и своих соображений по поводу современности. 

Стив сидит на диване, хмыкает и понимающе кивает головой. А потом они начинают обсуждать девушек, и Тони готов повеситься, потому что это действительно невыносимо: нельзя в девяносто лет быть такими идиотами, и до сих пор думать, что жениться надо после второго же свидания. Особенно если подержались за ручку. 

\- Господи, хоть бы тебя уже кто-нибудь испортил, - закатывает глаза Тони. – Какого черта Романова халтурит?

Стив кисло улыбается, а Баки хихикает. 

\- Тебя я не портил, - уточняет Тони, кинув на него красноречивый взгляд. – Наоборот. Я тебя пою, кормлю, воспитываю и пытаюсь открыть тебе дивный новый мир.

После ухода Роджерса их секс впервые похож на то, чем Тони привык заниматься со школы, а не на противостояние двух разведчиков враждующих армий. Баки оказывается способен разговаривать в постели. 

Роджерс берет за правило притаскиваться каждую неделю, строго по пятницам, к семи вечера и уходить после десяти. Тони плевать на его надменную физиономию, тем более, что эти посиделки действуют на Баки гораздо лучше, чем сеансы у врача.

Иногда Стив и Баки устраивают спарринги. Потом эти спарринги перерастают в совместные тренировки. Тони видит, что когда Стив и Баки вместе, то почти всегда молчат, и общаются в основном ухмылками и короткими фразами типа: «Эй, придурок, это мое полотенце. – Отвали, сопляк, это мое, от твоего воняет стельками миссис Дженкинс». 

Через пять месяцев с момента разгрома гостиной, Стив перестает каменеть и впадать в анабиоз при случайных проявлениях интимности между Старком и Баки. Он перестает воспринимать их прикосновения как нечто противоестественное. 

А еще через неделю Баки, который сидит и наблюдает за тем, как Тони собирается в министерство внутренней безопасности, неожиданно говорит:

\- Я поеду с тобой.

Тони едва не роняет галстук, но Баки уже научился убеждать его взглядом. И это оказывается гораздо проще и будничней, чем Тони себе представлял. Они никогда не говорят об этом, хотя Тони очень хотел бы все обсудить и обмусолить, но сдерживается, и как-то само собой все привыкают к тому, что у Старка теперь новый телохранитель: красивый молчаливый парень, который всегда рядом, словно тень, всегда в строгом темном костюме, всегда с затянутой в кожаную перчатку левой рукой, короткой стрижкой и пустым нечитаемым взглядом. 

Тони никогда не думал, что сможет выносить кого-то двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом с собой. Но Баки умеет быть незаметным, бесшумным и практически невидимым. Иногда после выездов, когда они возвращаются в Башню, Баки пропадает, и Тони не ищет его, потому что знает – он где-то здесь, но им обоим нужно побыть по раздельности. Часто Старк засыпает один, а просыпается уже уткнувшись носом в аккуратно подстриженную макушку. 

Тони смаргивает, словно спросонья, но нельзя проигнорировать появление очередного мультимиллиардера. Тем более того, с кем ты неоднократно отжигал на яхте с девочками из Playboy. Гости почти закончились, и время садится за столы.

Старк обводит взглядом бесконечный зал, и на мгновение его глаза останавливаются на двух фигурах, стоящих возле колонны. Два молодых красивых мужчины, одетых в почти одинаковые дорогие темные костюмы. Один блондин, второй брюнет. Они стоят и переговариваются, почти не глядя по сторонам. 

Тони надо начинать приветственную речь, но он задерживается, неотрывно глядя на этих двух, стоящих в неприметном уединении. Блондин пожимает брюнету руку, и идет к своему месту среди приглашенных, а брюнет исчезает за колонной, и Тони не может понять, куда, потому что зал просматривается идеально. Но Баки нет, словно он действительно растаял в воздухе.

Старк откашливается и начинает речь с шутки, слыша в ответ привычный дружный смех зрителей. И впервые за долгое время на него вдруг снисходит полное и абсолютное спокойствие. Все призраки прошлого исчезают, кроме одного. Того, который незримо оберегает его от любых неожиданностей, ночных кошмаров, и даже от самого себя. 

FIN


End file.
